Aliens and Monsters
by Mister Grim
Summary: We've all read those stories where Ben is sent to Youkia Academy or Tsukune gets the Omnitrix. But, we've never saw one where the Plumbers send someone there to help bridge the gap between humans and monster. Until now. Follow Jake Mension as he tries to create peace between the two species.
1. Chapter 1: New Plumber and Vampire

**Hey everyone I hope you all enjoy this story. After reading a few Ben 10 Rosario + Vampire stories I wanted to try my hand at one.**

**This does use an OC instead of Ben or Tsukune.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC only everything else belongs to their respected creators and owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Plumber and Vampire**

* * *

Driving down a paved road in a rural are in Japan was a school bus, but this bus was strange in a lot of ways. It has six wheels instead of the usual four. The stop sign also looked to be in the shape of a pumpkin, as well as have a Jack O' lantern face on it accompanying the word 'STOP' on it. And the grill of the bus's front was shaped like a toothy demonic grin.

The bus itself wasn't the only thing that stuck out the driver was dressed in a professional bus driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. However, he's clothing seemed a bit torn at the corners, and the shoulders were covered in dust and cobwebs. The man was very lanky and his posture was hunched over, and his face seemed to be half covered by the shadows but no enough to cover the thin mustache he had. Also, jutting out of his mouth was a large cigar that he would take a huff of every now and then.

Sitting in the back was a teenage boy at the age of sixteen, moderate height, Caucasian American, with messy short black hair, and brown eyes. While he appeared to be skinny he did have some muscle from his hard training regiment. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a red tie and green jacket, along with a pair of khaki white pants and white and black sneakers. But the oddest feature he wore was a small green bracelet that looked mechanical, with a strange black and green hourglass symbol on it, that was on his left wrist.

The boy was Jake Mension.

Now, your probably wondering what an American boy was doing in Japan. That's a simple matter to explain.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Jake was standing inside the Plumber base that resided under the town of Bellwood. He was there because he was called by Max Tennyson to recieve an important assignment. And the new Plumber was excited to hear what his assignment was._

_"Japan? Why on earth am I being sent to Japan?" questioned Jake._

_In front of him, Max Tennyson, let out a sigh._

_Max was a heavyset man with short gray hair. He was always wearing Hawaiian shirts, which was usually a red shirt with gray and violet Hawaiian designs._

_"Listen, Jake this is a very important matter." Max told the teenager. "Now, you know that Plumbers are meant to protect Earth agianst alien attacks. Well, aliens aren't the only unkown thing out there."_

_Jake just cocked his head to the side and went 'Huh?'_

_"You know those monster movies and books and whatnot?" Max asked Jake, which he nodded his head 'Yes'. "Well, they are real."_

_"Seriously!?" Jake shouted._

_"Yes. Now, let me finish." Max told him. "We Plumbers have know of monsters or 'Youkia' as they prefer to be called, for a while but have been busy with alien activity to really look into them. And now thanks to my grandson Ben, Earth is having a lot more peace with aliens then we've had in years. So, we decided it was time to help bridge the gape between humans and youkai." Max explained._

_"But, how does sending me to Japan help?" Jake asked._

_"Our intel tells us that a school known as 'Youkia Academy' is located within Japan. We plan on sending in someone so they can learn about the youkia and hopefully let youkia know that humans are ready to make peace with them." Max replied._

_"So, you want me to attend this school learn about youkia and bridge the gap between humans and youkia? Easy." Jake said._

_"Not so fast." Max interupted. "The things is our intel also says that the academy itself doesn't allow humans and even has a a rule that allows them to execute any human that comes there."_

_Jake's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull when he heard that. "What!? Then how am I suppose to go to the school then?" Jake asked._

_"Simple." Max answered. "We're going to make it seem like your a youkia."_

_"And how do you plan on doing that?" Jake asked, extremely confused right now._

_"We're going to give you some alien DNA, so that you seem like an actual youkia." Max answered._

_"Are you crazy! No way am I going to let you experiment on me! If you need someone to look like a youkia then send Ben." Jake shouted._

_"Calm down, Jake. We aren't going to experiment on you." Max replied trying to calm Jake down. "And we can't send Ben he is busy with more important problems to be helping us with this problem."_

_"So, exactly how do plan on giving me alien DNA?" Jake asked._

_"I believe I can answer that." came an old rasy voice._

_Jake turned around to see a small gray like alien, with large green eyes, and strange whisker like things on his face. He was weaing a black and green like lab coat that had some metal plating on it._

_The creature was none other than the Galvan known as Azmuth, the creator on the Omnitrix, the most powerful thing in the universe._

_"A...Azmuth!" Jake shouted in shock, very few people have ever seen Azmuth so this was a suprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here because this old cogger talked me into something I know I'm going to regret." Azmuth answered while shaking his head back and fourth._

_"Hey! Your over a thousand years old. So, don't be calling me old." Max said._

_"Can we get back to the whole 'helping me blend in with a bunch of monsters' plan here?" Jake asked in a sarcastic voice._

_The two old geezers stop their bickering and stared at Jake for a second._

_Azmuth then cleared his throat. "Ahem. As I was saying I honestly think that this is a bad idea, Tennyson." Azmuth said while sending a small glare towards Max._

_"Azmuth, you know that your assumptions aren't always right. Look at what Ben's become. You thought that the Omnitrix could only be used as a weapon and Ben showed that it can used for good. So, trust me and my grandson on this." Max lectured at the small galvan._

_"Can someone explain to me what you two are talking about!" Jake shouted in annoyance._

_The answer he got was Azmuth stepping to the side of the table he was standing on to show a small green bracelet that looked mechanical, with a strange black and green hourglass symbol on it._

_"Is that...an Omnitrix!" Jake exclaimed. "Then...you want me to..."_

_"Yes and No, we want you to put this modified Omnitrix, or as Ben calls it the 'Monsitrix', on and enter 'Youkia Academy'." Max explained._

_"Modified?" Jake question._

_"Allow me to explain." Azmuth answered. "This Omnitrix only has six alien DNA strands in it, selected by me, Max and Ben just for this mission. So, what's in it is what you got, understand?"_

_Jake nodded his head in understanding._

_"Good, now on to a bit more complex matters." Azmuth continued to explain. "I'm sure you know that Ben's Omnitrix scans new foreign DNA that isn't recorded into the Omnitrix. This one however will not."_

_"Why?" Jake curiously asked._

_"We can't have you changing into some of your classmates. We want to pass you off as some monster that can take multiple forms. If they see the Omnitrix scanning them and then you being able to turn into the creature that they are. Then things will become troublesome." Azmuth explained._

_"Azmuth's trying to say that we're hoping that we can pass the Omnitrix as some kind of limiter or something that allows you to control your many different forms." Max explained in simpler terms._

_"I just said that." Azmuth remarked, but continued on explaining the modifications he made. "I however, could not remove the feature entirely, if I got rid of that feature then this wouldn't be nothing but a piece of high-tech jewerly. So, I made it were it requires an actual drop of blood on the faceplate for the Omnitrix to add the DNA to it's database."_

_"Why blood?" Jake asked._

_"Because, blood is a lot harder to get from people then hair or even having someone grab it with their bare hand." Azmuth answered._

_"Ok, I think I get it all." Jake said as he grabbed the Omnitrix and slapped it on his left wrist. "Now, let's see what forms I have!" he exclaimed, as he raised his hand to activate his Omnitrix._

_All of the sudden something grabbed his had and he turned to see it was Max._

_"Hold on there." He told him. "We need to get you ready for Japan first."_

_And with that Jake spent the next month and a half learning Japanese, how to read and write kanji, and all about thier culture._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

So, that's why Jake was on this bus in the middle of Japan.

Right now though, he had his nose in a book that Max had given him before he left.

The book itself was an amazing for him to have. It wa a book that had all the information that the Plumbers had on the few monsters that they have encoutered and a few theories that a Plumber by the name of Ryan J. Munster had in it.

'It's amzing that a few of the monster that exsist are actualy from aliens.' Jake thought.

He had learned the Mermaids are actually a byproduct of Piscciss Volanns(Ripjaws) mating with humans. Also, Yetis and other Bigfoot like monster are believed to be a mutation of Gimlinopithecuseses(Shocksquatch) that have strange fur coloration and have lost thier electokinetic powers.

Also, Loboans(Benwolf) are actually from Werewolves that were exposed to Corrodium. Lastely, Ryan J. Munster had a theory that Witches and Wizards are from an extinct alien race that came to Earth and mated with humans. But, it could never be proven if it was true or not.

All of the sudden Jake was brought out of his reading by the bus driver's creepy voice.

"So… you gonna be a freshmen in Youkai Academy, eh?" the driver asked.

"Yes, sir." Jake answered.

The driver then let out a light chuckle as he spoke up once again, "Then you'd better prepare yourself mentally. It's not exactly a school for the faint of heart…" he turned his head to the side. Jake didn't see it, but the man's left eye glowed an eerie yellow as a smirk showed up, "… especially for any unprepared human who comes wandering in there."

'Wonder why.' Jake thought. 'Can't be as bad as the Pumber Academy.'

The bus suddenly entered a long dark tunnel, it wasn't long thought before they left the tunnel.

The bus driver opened the door to let Jake off. Once he was off Jake took in his surroundings.

There was grim sky and a scraggly forest in view. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which had the name 'Yokai Academy' written on it in Japanese. The nearby forest was leafless and every tree looked dead. Behind the young man was a cliff which dropped into the ocean.

The closing of the bus door caused Jake to turn around in time to see the bus drving away.

"Guess I don't get a chance to change my mind." Jake commented sarcastical. "Might as well start making my way to the school."

And with that Jake began walking throught the dead-tree forest.

* * *

Of course, the forest was even creeper from the inside. It was littered with tombstones and add all the creepy devil crows that were giving him the eye. This was something out of a horror film.

"Max could have warned me that this place was super freaky." Jake mumbled to himself.

He was brought out of complaining when someone shouted.

"Look Out!" came a femal voice.

Before Jake could even react something barreled into his back sending him and the rider flying forward.

'Great only here for five minutes and something bad happened.' Jake thought to himself as groggily began to stand. "Hey, you ok?" he asked the biker.

"Yes, I'm fine." came the same female voice that had called out before the bike ran into him.

It was then that Jake got a good look at the girl that ran him over.

She had alabaster skin, and looked to be aound sixteen years of age, with a very pretty face with long pink hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and slender figure, and wearing a uniform similar to his, except with a short green plaid skirt. But her most distinguishing features were her aquamarine eyes that nearly sparkled as the light touched them, and the leather chocker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker that she wore around her neck.

Jake was in shock to see such a beatiful girl that he almost missed hearing her apologize for running into him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a little anemic so I sometimes have fainting spells." the girl explained.

Jake just waved his hand. "Hey, it's alright. I've experienced worse." he told her. And that was the truth. His Plumber training was the toughest thing he ever had to experience in his life.

"Let me help." Jake said as he walked over to her and helped her up.

"Thank you." the girl said as she smiled at him, as he helped her up.

All of the sudden though her eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared at him.

Jake noticed this and was worried that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked her once again.

The girl released a sigh as she answered him. "Yes." Then all of the sudden her eyes widened slightly. "Oh no, your bleeding!" she exclaimed.

Jake wondering what she was talking about rubbed his cheek and noticed that she was right as a bit of blood was now on his hand.

"Huh, I wouldn't worry to..." Jake began to say but stopped when he saw that she had apparently pulled out a hankerchief to wipe the blood away, but she seemed to be frozen.

Before Jake could even ask to see if she was alright she walked up towrards him so the were face to face.

"You smell so nice." the girl said in a dazed voice.

Jake didn't know exactly how to respond to that, but he didn't have to worry about that as the girl moved even closer to his face.

"Whoa! Wh..what are you doing?" Jake asked in shock.

"I'm sorry. But..." she said as she moved closer and opened her mouth actually showing she had some small fangs. "I'm a vampire."

CHUUU!

Jake was shocked at first, but that quickly wore off as he realized that some random girl was bitting his neck.

Luckily, for him the girl quickly let go of his neck and stepped back. Her face a bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl blushed profusely, acting embarrassed about him. She fidgeted with her fingers, smiling embarrassed by what she had done. "It's just… well, your blood smelled so nice, and I couldn't help myself! I really am sorry!"

Jake just felt where she had bite him and couldn't fell any sort of wound or anything so he didn't think he should barate her over it.

"It's fine." he told the girl.

"I'm Moka Akashiya by the way." the now named Moka introduced herself.

"I'm Jake Mension." Jake told her. "I did do the introduction right didn't I?"

Moka tilted her. "Your not from around here?" she asked.

"Nope. From the USA." Jake asnwered. And unfortanelty, his curiosity got the better of him. "Are you an actual vampire?" he asked.

"Yes," Moka nodded shyly. But rather, it seemed like she looked a bit worried if he would give her the wrong answer, "Do you…hate vampires?"

He seemed a bit surprised by that question, but answered truthfully to her. "I've never met a vampire until today. So, I can honestly say I don't." he answered.

The next thing he knew he was in a hug from Moka. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked him.

"Yeah, having some friends is going to help me out a lot. Considering I'm along ways from home." He answered.

"That's true." Moka replied realizing that Jake would have a lot harder of a time making friends than her.

And with that the two new friends began walking towards the school was a combination of castles mashed together, and was as large as ten football fields. With its six story window doorway and impressive six story height, it would have passed on as a college to anyone else. There was even a huge clock tower in place in the back, for all to see the time and heard the chime of the bell goes off as soon as the Class Bell would go off.

Eventaully, Moka seperated from him to go to the Entrance Ceremony. She did promise to meet up with afterwards though.

* * *

After the entrance ceremony Jake was sitting in his home room resting his head in hand. When the door opened and in walked in a woman. She was wearing a sphaggeti strap and skirt on. Her hair was blonde but tufts of it resembled cat ears.

"Hello, everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy!" she said. "I am your home room teacher, Shizuka Nekonome!"

Jake could already tell he was going to like her as a teacher just by the way she acted.

"I think you all already know this but," Nekonome said. "This is…a school built for the sake of monsters to attend and learn to coexsist with humans." When she finished that sentence a tail popped out from under her skirt.

Jake looked down at the Omnitrix thankful that he was actually given the device so he could attend the school with no problem.

"But sensei," a kid growled. "Can't we just eat the humans? I could start with the cute girls." everyone turned their attention to a boy, around sixteen, built like a line backer, and dressed in biker gear of sorts. He had brown hair slicked back, piercing on his face, and kept licking his lips like some kind of sicko rapist.

When Jake got a good look at him he knew good and well that he and the guy might be gettingn into a fight. He also knew that this is one of the guys that Max wanted him to report.

Jake wasn't just sent here to learn about youkia and bridge the gape between humans and monsters, but to also keep an eye out for any monsters that could pose a threat in the future.

"That's silly!" Miss Nekonome sighed. "You won't be finding any humans here! All of the faculty and students are monsters!"

Jake had to try his hardest not to snicker a ther comment. 'If only she knew.' he thought.

"And even if a human wandered in here through the barrier that protects this school… " Miss Nekonome explained, but still with a smile on her face, "… they would be put to death."

Jake's eyes widened to a large degree. Even if he was told that was a rule it was still shocking that a school that was supposed to promote peace would kill anyone of the people they were trying to get along with.

"Well, say what you want," the guy said, "But ever since class started I've been smellin' a human in here the whole time."

Jake had to make real sure that nobody noticed him flinch when the guy said that. He was going to have to be even more careful now that he knew monsters could smell his human scent.

'Got to let Max know that bit of information.' Jake thought while making a mental note.

"After the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school," a familiar voice said. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh that's fine," Nekonome said kindly. "Just take a seat."

"Ok!"

Jake looked up. Much to surprise. It was none other than Moka.

"Who is she?" some other guys said. "S…such flowing hair. Big eyes!"

"Whoa, beautiful!" another guy said. "Even if it just her transformation, there isn't anyone who could transform into such a beautiful girl."

"She's too hot!" the boys cried. "I'm so happy to be in the same class as this girl!"

Jake frowned._ 'Perverts.' _He thought to himself. "Hey, Moka." he said.

Moka blinked. "Huh? Ja…Jake?" She looked in front of her and saw him sitting there. Suddenly she flew at him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's Jake! We're in the same class?" she asked excitedly as she hugged him in joy.

"Hey! Who is that guy!?"

"How does a gaijin rate a hug!?"

"Just who is this guy!?"

"What relation does he have with that girl?"

* * *

After class, Jake felt really awkward. Moka was dragging him through the school, her arm wrapped around his arm. She was being a little forward than he was used to. He shot a look at Moka. She looked really happy, like a little kid in a candy factory. He found it incredibly hard to believe she was a monster.

"Hey, hey!" Moka said. "Isn't this a cool hallway?"

"Yeah." he said he was still pretty uncomfortable after what he heard in the homeroom.

They continued walking, but as they did they attracted alot of attention well, Moka did anyway.

"Hey! Did you see that girl?"

"Whoa beautiful! I've never seen such a hottie!"

"I…I wanna date her!"

"Hey! Who's that guy next to her?"

"Perhaps he'll leave on his own?"

"If not, then that jerk is dead!"

"Let's just kill him right now."

Those comments really worried Jake he wasn't sure if they were going to try kill him over Moka or the fact that he was a foreigner. When, he was learning about Japanese culture he found out that they weren't exactly happy with foreigners.

* * *

Jake and Moka soon stopped at a vending machine for some drinks. When the drinks fell out, the two simultaneously reached to grab their respective choice. Though their hands slightly brushed each other, they both pulled back. Not from the drinks but from the touch; it wasn't an act of hatred as Ben thought as he blushed a bit from the experience, as he looked to Moka, who was equally blushing.

She turned to him, and smiled, "Oh, Jake. You're silly." And playfully pushed him.

However, Jake didn't count on the strength in that push, considering he crashed into the wall. Nearly feeling like he left an imprint in there, he got up and rubbed his soaring backside, 'Yeah… she doesn't look it, but she's really strong.'

After a moment of recovery, they got their drinks any way and sat down on a bench nearby. Jake got himself what he could guess was soda while Moka got herself a can of tomato juice.

"So, how do you like Yokai Academy?" Moka asked him.

"I have to say I thought I was going to have some difficulties adjusting here, but it's not as bad as I thought. I'm real glad that I came here." Jake answered.

"I'm real glad you came to." Moka told him. "If you haden't then we never would have become friends."

Unfortanetly, Jake and Moka's moment was ruined by the arrival of the one guy that wanted to eat humans. "Hey, there, Sexy," the boy said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, and looking at Moka. "Moka Akashiya, right?"

Um, thanks," Moka nodded, gulping nervously at this fellow. "And… you are?"

"The name's Saizou. Saizou Komiya," the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh…um," Moka nodded, still feeling rather nervous around this guy. "Good to meet you."

Jake didn't say anything as he glared at Saizou.

"By the way," Saizou grinned before he reached out and suddenly grabbed Jake by the lapel of his jacket. Moka gasped in shock, while Jake struggled with the other teen's strength. "Why is a girl like you hanging out with a complete wimp like this?"

Unfortanelty, for Saizou he underestimated Jake's skills. Jake grabbed a hold of Saizous wrist and squeezed a pressure point on his wrist causing him to let go.

Before Jake or Saizou could even make a move to continue the fight Moka ran over to Jake and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry, but we're in a hurry! Bye!" She shouted as she drug Jake away.

Saizou just glared at the two disappearing, even as a can of unopened tomato juice rolled to his feet. Suddenly, a long whip like tongue lashed out at the can, and snatched it up. A big gooey splash sound was heard as tomato juice splattered on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Moka and Jake were now on the academy rooftop.

"Woo! That was scary!" Moka sighed. She turned to Jake. "Weren't you scared at all?"

"If you saw my drill instructure then Saizou wouldn't even come close to scaring you." Jake answered.

Moka was kind of confused as to what Jake meant, but she didn't bother asking him about it right now.

"Thank you for protecting me, Jake." Moka told him.

"Hey, it's what friends do." Jake replied.

The smile on Moka's face grew even wider at that. "Yeah, but I don't want my only friend to get hurt." she explained to him.

"Only friend?" Jake asked.

Moka stepped forward to stand in front of Jake. She had a shy blush on her cheeks and she averted her gaze. "Well…I'm not too good at making friends," Moka admitted. "And..."

"And...What?" Jake asked.

"You've already let me suck you blood!" Moka smiled with a flush on her face, as she cupped it, trying to hide the blush on it. "You should be proud since your blood is just awesome! The texture, the aroma, the vitality, and there's even something in it I've never tasted before! Delicious!"

"That's the most interisting compliment I've ever recieved." Jake responded with a large sweatdrop.

"By the way, Jake," began Moka. "What kind of monster are you?"

"Isn't that against the rules?" he reminded.

A large blush appeared on Moka's face. "Oh, I forgot all about that. I'm sorry."

Jake gave out a light chuckle at Moka's embarrassment. "It's ok, my situation is very complicated." Jake explained. "But, I do have to say you don't seem like a vampire Moka."

"Oh, that's because of this," Moka said, as she lightly pulled her shirt open to expose a silver roasary with a red eyed gem in the center of it.

However, Jake gulped and blushed as he took notice of what was also there: her cleavage. He stuttered and looked away slightly as he asked, blushing, "Um, what exactly am I supposed to look at."

"The rosary seal attached to my choker," she answered, pointing at the cross hanging from her choker. "If it gets taken off, my true form is released. And without it, I can get Really scary."

"Really?" asked Jake in all curiousness.

"Yes." Moka answered. "But, enough about that. Did you go to a monster school in Amereica?" she asked.

"No, I actually went to a human school." Jake answered.

A frown appeared on Moka's face at the answer. "I hate human schools." Moka commeted.

Jake's eyes widened at that remark. Moka didn't seem like the type to hate anyone or anything, but judging by her reaction she can.

That truely hurt Jake a lot knowing that his friend had a problem with humans.

"I got to go and...unpack, Moka." Jake said as he left.

"Wait! Jake!" Moka called out but she was to late, he was gone.

* * *

After all the classes were over Jake wsa outisde the school's main gate holding his backpack with all his belongings.

'I guess I was never cut out for this kind of thing.' Jake thought. 'Maybe next time they'll send someone who doesn't get so emotional.'

Just as Jake was about to leave her heard someone call out his name.

"Jake!"

He turned around to see non other than, Moka. The one person he was hoping didn't see him leaving.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review.**

**Also, to answer one question I'm sure I'm going to recieve. Yes, Jake will be able to obtain Youkia DNA. But, I will not give away which ones it will be.**

**The Monstitrix is call ed that for two reasons. One being as the six alien DNA strands in it are related to monsters in some way. The other reason is it will eventauly get monster DNA.**

**The aliens that Jake possess are Shocksquatch, Ghostfreak, Benmummy, Benwolf, Benvictor, Ripjaws.**

**Plus, if anyone has any ideas fow possible monster DNA then please let me know**

**Again thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Plumber and Vampire PT 2

**Hey, evryone before I start the next chapter I want to adress a few things I should have in the first chapter.**

**First, I know it seems kind of dumb to give Jake the 'Monstitrix', but in my opinion if I had tried to give him power like Kevin's or Gwen's then it kind of takes away from the fact that he needs to try and not get caught Also, he wouldn't be a full human which I think is needed to help bridege the gap between humans and monsters. Plus, the reason I went with an OC is cause, I wanted to do something original and not use Ben or give Tsukune the omnitrix.**

**And also, thanks to a reveiwer I noticed that I was going in a direction that made this seem to much like the actual Rosario + Vampire series. So, I will now try to make it more original but still keep the actual plot of Rosario + Vampire.**

**That's all. So, with out in further delay let's begin! Oh, I forgot to mention the time line for the Ben 10 part of the story, is during the Omniverse time.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC everything else is owned by their respected creators.**

**Bold Text- Information**

_Italic Text- Writting_

Underlined Text- Inner Moka talking

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Plumber and Vampire PT. 2**

* * *

"Hey, Moka." Jake said with a sad smile on his face.

Moka was glad that she was able to find Jake, but once she saw the bag in his had she became concerned. "Jake? Why do you have your bag?"

Jake let out a small sigh, he was really hoping this wouldn't have come to this. "I was thinking of going back home and trying out a school there." Jake told her.

"You...you mean your leaving?" Moka asked in a frozen like tone.

"Yeah." Jake answered in a depressed tone. "I...I was thinking that I should go to a school closer to my family, even if it's a human school." Jake lied.

The truth is he was leaving becuase, he believd that he wasn't cut out for this mission. He just graduated from the Plumber Academy a month and a half ago and they send him on a mission that, if he screws up then, he pretty much ruined all human/monster relations. So, he figured it would be best that he left and sent someone with more experience.

"Y..You can't!" Moka shouted as she tried to wrestle the bag out of Jake's hand.

This little game of tug-of-war continued for a few minutes, until Moka quite trying to pull the bag out of Jake's hands and just settled for holding on to the bag.

"I'm sorry," Moka said in a sad tone, she seemed on the verge of tears. "but I just don't like humans very much." she told him.

Jake had to try very hard to make sure Moka didn't notice him stiffen at that comment.

"They can be cruel and mean. I know, because I attended human schools, all the way through Junior High." Moka explained.

A sad look came to Jake's face as she began to tell him of her past experience.

"All through middle school everyone ignored me. They made fun of me, and told me vampires and monsters didn't exist. I was so lonely, and felt so different from all of them. Eventually, I thought it would be better if I really didn't exist." Moka finished.

Jake could honestly relate to Moka's story. While, he was attending the Plumber Academy he was the only human attending at the time. He was considered weird and weak, because he didn't have any powers or talents like some of the alien recruits. So, he knew what it was like to fell like it would be best not to exsist.

"But then… but then I met you, Jake. And you said you didn't mind when I told you I was a vampire." Moka continued as tears streamed down her eyes at that, as she wiped them away and smiled up at him, "And for the first time in my life, I didn't feel so alone anymore."

When she was done explaining why she felt the way she did about humans. She noticed that Jake was looking down at the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Moka." Jake said in a small voice, but it was loud enough for her to hear him. "I...I really haven't been a good friend to you."

"Huh?" Moka asked in confusion.

"I've been lying to you." Jake explained.

This caused Moka to become even more confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Jake let out a light sigh. "Follow me and I'll explain." Jake told her as he made his way into the forest. With Moka following right behind him.

* * *

Once Jake was sure they were a safe distance from the school he stopped and turned around to face Moka.

"Jake will you please tell me what this is all about?" Moka asked in a concerned voice.

Jake took a deep breath. "You see Moka...I'm...well, I'm human." he told her.

Moka face showed she really didn't believe him. "Wh...what?"

"I'm human." Jake said agian. "I was sent here, to try and help bridge the gap between humans and monsters." he explained.

Moka eyes widened a bit, but she was still having a hard time believing what Jake was telling her. "But...the barrier would've kept you out." she argued.

Jake let out another sigh. "It's bit more complicated than you think." Jake replied. "But, I really am human."

Moka didn't say or do anything at this point she was just staring at him in shock.

"I'll just let you think about all...this." Jake said before he walked a little deeper into the woods. Leaving Moka to slump up agianst a tree to think about everthing she was just told.

After she thought about it for awhile she decided that she had to tell him that she didn't care if he was human or not, all that she cared about that he had accepted her for what she was. And after seeing him, knowing about him, and knowing he trusted her enough to tell her the truth, she needed to accept him for who was as well.

All of the sudden she heard some footsteps. She stood up thinking that it was Jake coming back.

"Well, welll, well what do we have here." said Saizou said as he stepped out from behind a tree.

"What do you want?" Moka asked in faked bravery.

Saizou let out a chuckle. "That's easy." he replied. Then all of the sudden he lunged at Moka, as he began to transform. "You!" he shouted.

* * *

Jake was about a minute walk away from where he left Moka. And he was currently hitting his head up agianst a tree.

_'Stupid! Moron! Idiot!'_ he berated himself. _'What were you thinking! Not only did you tell her your human, but about the reason why you were sent here in the first place! Now, what are you going to do if she still hates you?'_

But, Jake was brought out of his mental berating when he heard a high pitch scream. And he knew it could have only been one person.

"Moka!" Jake shouted, as he began running back to her.

* * *

Moka was slumped up agianst a tree covered in some strange slime, while Saizou stood in front of her in his true form, taunting her.

"C'mon, Babe. Transform. Why bother staying in your human disguise?" Saizou taunted.

Moka looked up at him to get another look at him.

Saizou's body had grown armor boned ridges and his muscles bulged. He was nearly eight to nine feet in height now, and his skin went from a human pink to a light tan as he grew ridges on his shoulders, chest, elbows, knees and his muscles bulged, with his fingernails and toenails grew sharp and covered in armored bone.

Saizou's true from was that of an Orc.

* * *

**Monster Fact:**

**Orcs are a B Ranked Monster. A vicious and mutilated Elf monster related to the Monstrel series of monsters. While, they are B ranked the only thing they have going for them is their size and strength. They do poorly in a solo combat, since they can easily be out manuevered. But, they are still not to be underestimated as they can easily kill lower ranked monsters.**

* * *

Moka sent a glare at him. "It's agianst school rules." she spat out defiantly. _'Not only that but, I can't remove the Rosary.'_ she thought.

"We're all monsters here, besides, we're nowhere near school grounds," Saizou snickered as he lashed his tongue out, wrapping it around Moka's left leg. She screamed as he pulled her away, and slammed her back first into a tree trunk. The impact had knocked the wind out of her, as he let go of her, and she fell to the ground. She got on her hands and knees, in an attempt to get back up, but the impact had nearly taken her strength out in the process.

"Hahahahaha!" Saizou laughed as he enjoyed the pain and misery that he was causing poor Moka.

"Hey!"

Both Saizou and Moka turned thier heads, to see none other than Jake staning there with a glare on his face as he stared at Saizou.

"What do you want gaijin?" Saizou asked in annoyance.

"Well, for starters. You letting Moka go." Jake replied.

"Hmph!" Saizou snorted. "And what is some weak American monster going to do about it?"

"How about I kick your ass." Jake threatened.

"No, Jake!" Moka cried out. "Please run away! You're no match for him; he'll kill you!"

"Trust me on this, Moka, I won't be dying today." Jake reassured her.

Saizou, having enough of all the crap, rushed Jake in an attempt to get him while his guard was down.

What Saizou didn't expect though was for Jake to do a backflip away from his attack. This pissed him off even more as he began to let loose a flurry of attacks at Jake.

Jake managed to avoid all of the attacks, though he did cut it close a bit of times. If it wasn't for his small sizes giving him more speed than Saizou and him having combat training, he would've done been dead awhile back.

"Enough!" Saizou screamed. He then shot out his tongue and wrapped it around Jake's arm, then swung him into a nearby tree.

If Jake hadn't had all the training he did then, the impact would have done some serious damage.

"Ow. This brings back a lot of painful memories." Jake commented as he stood back up.

"Things are going to get a whole lot worse now!" saizou exclaimed as he charged Jake agian.

Seeing this Jake reached for the Monstitrix. "Now's a good time as any to test this thing out." Jake said as he activated and slammed down the dial.

Moka and Saizou were both suprised to see Jake dissappear in a flash of green light. But, Saizou didn't really care as he kept up his charge and threw a punch where Jake once stood.

But, to his and Moka's suprise a black fur hand with four grey fingers, and two bolts on the side of the wrists, grabbed a hold of Saizou's fist, stopping it. Then another one flew forward and nailed Saizou right in the face.

Saizou stumbled back and sent a glare in Jake's direction only to be suprised at what he saw.

Standing exactly where Jake was a yeti like creature with yellow and black fur, a black head, pointed eyebrows, a grey, ape-like face, yellpw trident shaped horns on his forhead, green eyes with black pupils, and a green belt with the Mostitrix symbol acting as a belt buckle.

"Shocksquatch!" the creature yelled out in a Canadian accent.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Shocksquatch is a Gimlinopithecus from the planet Pattersonea. These aliens are known for their strength, electrokinesis, and agility. But, even though they are strong and deadly. Gimlinopithecuses are known for their carefree personalities.**

**According to research done by the Plumbers. All yeti like monsters are Gimlinopithuceses that have a gentic mutation. Causing their fur to be a different color and the lose of their electrokinesis.**

* * *

Moka was in a state of shock. Jake had just told her that he was human. But, how was it possible for him to turn into a yeti like monster.

"You think just cause you revealed your true from you can beat me!" Saizou shouted in rage. "Your sorely mistaken! I'll kill you and then I'll have some fun with sweet little Moka."

"We'll see about that, eh." Shocksquatch replied as he charged Saizou.

What happend next was what could basicly be described as a boxing match.

Shocksquatch would take some swings at Saizou and almost all would hit their mark. Saizou on the other hand wasn't haven as much luck landing hits on Shocksquatch, while he did manage to land a hit every now and then Shocksquatch would always managed to avoid the worse of it.

Saizou threw on more punch at Shochsquatch, who grabbed the fist. Then Shocksquatch used his free hand to try and punch Saizou, but Saizou mimicked his action and grabbed his hand. Putting the two in a stale mate.

"I'll admit you've been full fo suprises." Saizou commented. "But, my form has the strength and stamina to keep going. While, your running out of fuel."

"Well, I might just 'shock' you, eh." Shocksquatch replied.

The next thing Saizou knew was Shocksquatch's fur began to stand on ends as he began to generate electricity that he sent straight into Saizou.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Saizou screamed in pain.

Shocksquatch released Saizou's hand when he noticed that Saizou was no longer holding onto his hand. And Saizou fell backwards with a 'thud'.

Shoocksquatch turned around and began making his way back to Moka, who had a look of relief on her face. But, it quickly changed to one of shock and horror.

"Jake! Behind you!" she shouted.

Shocksquatch barely even manged to turn around in time to see Saizou delivering both of his fist into his gut at full force.

The force sent Shocksquatch flying back and in attempt to try and stop himself, he tried to grab a hold of something. Unfortanetly, the only thing that he managed to grab was Moka's rosary, which broke.

Moka however, was the only one to notice this. "The rosary...came off?" she questioned in shock. All of the sudden she was engulfed in a dark aura.

Shocksquatch managed to get his footing back in time to see a swarm of dark bats engulfe Moka, as she suddenly began to transform. Her hair turned silver and her fangs became more pronounced. Her body also seemed to fill out more. Once the bats flew away he also noticed that her eyes were a blood red and slitted.

It was after all this did Shocksquatch noticed that he had Moka's rosay in his hand. He then began making his way back to Moka.

Saizou on the other hand was glued to where he stood. "That aura, those red eyes, the silver hair! She's an S-Class monster! A vampire!" Saizou exclaimed in fear.

"Your a little slow, eh." Shocksquatch commented.

At that comment the new Moka turned to face him. "So, I take it you're the one that broke the seal and released me?" she said as she eyed Shocksquatch up and down. "Hmmm, an interesting monster, for an American."

Shocksquatch's shoulders dropped a bit at that comment. "Is everyone here going to diss me for that?" he questioned.

"I would not worry about such a trivial matter at this time." Moka answered coldly. "Cause, once I finish with this weakling, you'll be explaining yourself."

"Huh?" Shocksquatch replied.

Moka shot him a look that could kill. "You wanted to tell my other the truth about what you are, yet you don't seem to be human to me." she answered.

"I did say it was complicated, eh." Shocksquatch replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"No matter I'll deal with you…" Moka told him, she then pointed towards Saizou "… once I finish with this." She then began to hop in place, and stretched her arms. "It's been so long." She then cracked her knuckles and flexed her fingers while popping her neck. "This might be a decent workout at least." She commented as she let out a small yawn.

"Don't look down on me!" Saizou shouted. "It doesn't matter if your a vampire, when I take you down then no one will stand up to me."

"You should learn your place." Moka said coldly.

Saizou just blinked in confusion, but that one action cost Saizou the fight as Moka suddenly appeared in front of him and delivered a kick that sent him flying. And once he landed he was out cold.

Shocksquatch's eyes threatened to pop out of his skull at that display of power, but he quickly noticed Moka walking towards him, and not only that but the Monstitrx began beeping and reverted Jake back to his normal form.

"You have ten seconds to explain." Moka told Jake with a frown.

"I'm going to need a bit longer than that." Jake tried to reason.

Moka's face never changed. "Eight seconds."

Jake gulped at that and then began explaining as fast as he could, nonstop. And once he was done he then began collecting his breath.

"And...that's...everything." Jake finished.

Moka's expression never changed the entire time. She finally let out a sigh. "While your story seems to unrealistic to be true, monsters are considered to be a myth by humans. So, I'll believe you." she told Jake.

Jake let out a breath of relief at that. He then noticed that he was still holding Moka's rosary. "Sorry about the rosary." Jake said as he handed it to her.

Moka took it without a word, but Jake was curious about one thing.

"If your so strong and everything. Why didn't you remove the rosary earlier?" Jake asked.

"I guess my other didn't tell you." Moka commented. "In all the years since the Rosary seal was placed upon me, no one, not even myself, has ever successfully broken the seal." she answered. "Until you." she added with a smirk. She then re-attached the rosary, causing her to turn back to the Moka that Jake had first met.

Moka fell forward, asleep, but Jake caught her.

Jake then made his way back to the school's campus.

* * *

Jake was sitting in his room with Moka, explaining to her the same thing that he had told the other Moka. And unlike the other Moka, she seemed completely excited about the idea of aliens.

"You actually lived in space for two years?" Moka asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Jake answered. "Had to stay in a space station while I went throught the Plumber Academy."

"Ummm...Jake. If you were sent here to help with the relation between humans and monsters. Why were you trying to leave?" Moka asked.

"To be honest, I just graduated the academy a month and a half ago and when I came here and saw everything I began thinking that I wasn't cut out for this mission. I was afraid I'd screw up." Jake answered.

Moka seemed to understand what he meant.

"Not only that, but after you said what you did on the roof earlier today. I was afriad that you'd hate me when you eventaully found out I was human." Jake continued.

"You're the first friend I've had ever, and I don't want to lose that." Moka told Jake. "I'll admit that I was shocked when you told me, but you still accepted me for who I was and that's all that matters."

"Thanks, Moka. that means a lot." Jake replied. "And you won't have to worry about me tying to leave agian. After today I realized that maybe I am the best person for the job."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked him.

Jake then went on to explain about how when he was in the Plumber Academy he went throught the same thing that Moka did when she attended human schools. After he told her that story, he spent a lot of time answering all the question he could about aliens, space, the plumbers and just about anything she could think of.

When she was finally done with all the questions. She decided it was time for her to turn in, but not before she got herself a little bit of supper from Jake.

Now, Jake was sitting at his desk with his laptop. While, Jake noticed that his cell phone didn't get any signal, he guessed it was becuase of the barrier, this laptop could connect to the internet from the center of the earth. He really needed to thank those two Galvan workers at the Plumber base for this.

The reason why he had his laptop out was because, after today he realized that a lot of monster weren't in the book he was given and not only that some of the information was wrong so, he was going to re-write the book. Starting with the most interisting one he saw today.

* * *

_Vampires:_

_Vampires are an S-Class ranked monster. Known for thier amazing strength and large amount of monster energy. While, they do suck blood they only seem to take what they need. Not only that, but they are not affected by sunlight like some myths believe and have nothing in common with the new genre of vampires._

_An interisting note is they seem to have some sort of way to supress their full power. Plus, they seem to posses silver hair and blood red slitted eyes._

When Jake was finished typing the new Vampire entery he was about to head off to bed. Until, the video chat feature popped up on his computer. Showing Max Tennyson.

* * *

"So, Jake. How was the first day?" Max asked with a smile.

A smile appeared on Jake's face. "It was unique." Jake answered as he began telling Max about all that had happened.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to review.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for possible monster that should appear in the story and added to the Monstitrix the let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3: Pharohs and Harems

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter!**

**I do have a few things to say before I get started.**

**First, a few reviewers have suggested a few more aliens for the Monstitrix. And while I was originaly going to just use six, cause I wanted the stroy to focus more on the monster forms he would get. I decided to add at least three and only three more aliens to the Monstitrix, and the second season(After the defeat of teh Public Safety Commitee) will focus mainly on the monster forms he will have and obtain.**

**Second, I want to thank Raidentensho for the idea for the Mummy. I did forget to mention that I would be changing the name of the mummy, the werewolf, and frankenstien aliens. Also, I think you miss spelled 'Ramsies' it's actually 'Ramesses' according to Wikipedia. Jus thought I'd let you know for when you see that the name didn't match what you had sent in.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC and his actions. Everything else is owned by their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pharohs and Harems**

* * *

It's been a week since Jake arrived at Youkia Academy and everything was going great. He haden't been involved in any other life or death situations so that was a good thing. But, the only problem that Jake was having was his alarm clock.

*Beep* *Beep*

Jake reached out from his bed to shut his alarm clock off. Once it was off he sat up and strectched out his muscles. His black hair was a mess as he made his way to his bathroom to get ready for school.

His room consisted of a small bedroom, kitchen, bathroom, and living room like area. All in all it was a nice little place to live. But, Jake considered himself real lucky that he didn't have to deal with a roommate. Why? Well, the fact that a lot of the guys had a hard time mantianing thier transformations in they slept was a big one. And the fact that most of the guys where still a bit jealous of his friendship with Moka.

After Jake had finished getting ready for the day he made his way out just to see the rest of the guys in the Boy's Dorm running around half dressed and half transformed.

_'Just another day.'_ Jake thought.

* * *

As Jake was making his way to the school he began thinking about the small things that had happened in the past week.

The fight with Saizou had been heard all over campus and it still was a hot topic. The fact that a Vampire, an S-Class monster was involved in the fight meant it wasn't going to die down anytime soon. Add to the fact that everyone here heard that he had turned into some strange electrical yeti creature that no one had ever heard of or seen really made the rumors fly. Of, course the rumor was flawed. Most people believed that he was the one to beat Saizou, but that part was probably Saizou's doing. Didn't want his reputation to be ruined if everyone knew he was beat by a girl even if she was a vampire.

His thoughts then drifted to one fact that had been bugging him. The possiblitiy to get monster DNA. He knows from Azmuth that the original Omnitrix was made to absorb any sentient being with DNA that was not stored in the Omnitrix and Azmuth did say he had to limit the Monstitrix to keep from obtaining monster DNA at random, but was he sure it would actually work or was he just being cautious.

His thoughts were interuptted by the shouting of some guys.

"Oh, Wow! It's Her!"

"Yeah, that new student, Moka Akashiya."

"She's so hot, it's gotta be illegal!"

Moka was walking down the same path as Jake towards the school. Which, isn't a suprise considering the Girl's Dorm was right next to the Boy's Dorm.

A smile then appeared on Moka's face as she then began running forward.

Unfortanetly, the three boys that were excited to see her thought the smile ws for them and began running to meat her, only for her to run right past them and latch onto Jake's arm.

"Good morning, Jake!" she exclaimed when she got to him.

Jake smiled at her. "Mornin' Moka." Jake replied.

Of course, the three boys behind the two were very upset at the display of affection that Moka was giving Jake.

"Damn, that gaijin!"

"Rumors say he was able to beat the 'Woman-Eater' Saizou, with ease."

Jake rolled his eyes at the trio. _'You think they would believe a vampire beat him, over some unkown monster.'_ Jake thought.

"Were gonna be late." Moka commented as she began dragging Jake towards the school, by his hand.

This action sparked even more jealously in the three boys.

"Damn it!"

"Oooh, the Jealously I've got for that guy!"

"Ooh, The Misery!"

"Why Couldn't That Be Me?!"

After Jake and Moka were a good distance away from the three boys, Moka stopped dragging Jake by the hand. But, she the gave a slight tug on his shirt sleeve. "Ummm...Jake?" she questioned in an embarrassed tone.

Of course, Jake knew what she wanted, she normally asked him at one point in the day for this. So, he pulled his shirt collar down a bit to expose his neck. "Go, on. Drink up." Jake replied.

Moka had stars in her eyes at Jake's gesture. "Thank you!" she exclaimed. "I over slept and missed breakfast!" She then bite down on his neck.

CHU!

"The doctors told me that having an AB Negative blood type was a blessing." Jake commented. _'But, I don't think they meant having a cute vampire suck your blood daily, as a blessing.'_ he thought.

Once Moka had her fill, a small blush was on her face as she put her hands on her cheecks. "Amazing, as always!" she exclaimed. "I think I might be addicted." she confessed.

_'I don't really know if I should be happy or concerned.'_ Jake thought.

Jake didn't have much time to think as Moka grabbed a hold of his hand once agian and began their short walk towards the school.

Little did the two know they were being watched from the shadows.

* * *

Jake was sitting by the lake at the school, waiting for Moka so they could eat lunch. This was another routine of thiers. They would come out here to eat lunch on some days so that Jake could tell her about everything he knew about aliens and space.

Moka was running a bit late today, considering she had some things to do before she would be here, but Jake didn't really have anything important to do and considering that Moka was his only friend, he didn't mind waiting.

All of the sudden a soft feminine moan came from the trees surrounding the lake. And Jake's Plumber training kicked in as he began searching for whoever maybe in trouble.

He eventualy found the person. It a female student wearing a variation of the student uniform with a yellow sweater vest. She appeared to have the same height as Moka, with a slender figure and fair skin. Her skirt was pretty short and her socks were bunched up on her legs. She had bright blue hair that was done up in a ponytail, with a purple hairband, and bright purple eye. But the one feature that stuck out the most were...her 'large' assests.

Jake was completly stunned. _'I've never seen a girl my age that big.'_ he thougt, but quickly banished those thoughts, she needed some help not some guy gawking at her. "Are you okay?" Jake asked as he knelt down beside her.

"I think so," the girl moaned, looking up at him, pretty weakly, "I'm just having trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help you." Jake said as he began helping the girl stand up.

"Thank you." she replied, taking Jake's hand as he helped her up. But, the moment she was up she pressed her amazing bust right into Jake's chest.

Jake's face then did an amazing impression of a tomatoe, as she rubbed her breats agianst him.

"I…I think it's my chest," the girl sighed. "It just feels different today."

_'Well, they're isn't anything normal about it.'_ Jake thought, but he brought his thoughts back to earth. "Maybe the nurse can check you." Jake offered, while trying not to stare or say something that would get him slapped.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it by myself." the girl told him. "Can you escort me?"

"Yeah, what kind of guy would leave an innocent and sick girl all alone to defend herself." Jake replied, as he began walking her to the nurse's office.

"My hero." the girl commented, but what Jake didn't notice was the sinister smirk on her face.

* * *

After making their way back to school grounds, Jake and the mystery girl were right outside the nurse's office.

Jake was real concerned for the girl. He was no doctor, but he was sure something had to be seriously wrong with her that, or it had something to do with what monster she was.

"We're almost there." Jake told her in soothing voice.

"Thank you, so much for helping me." she replied. "Most guys would have tried to take advantage of such a situation."

"Well, I'm not most guys." Jake replied. "I couldn't do something like that to anyone." It was then Jake realized that he haden't even introduced himself. "I'm Jake Mesion by the way."

"Oh, I know," she smiled.

"You do?" Jake asked in shock.

"We're classmates."

Jake thought about it for a minute and sure enough he managed to remember seeing the girl in his class, she sits right behind him in class.

"Oh, yeah. You sit behind me." Jake said.

The girl's eyes widened a bit at that comment. "I'm suprised you even noticed me. Considering that you always have your eyes on Moka." she replied.

"She is my friend." Jake commented.

He was expecting the girl to say something else, but she suddenly fell foward. Jake caught her before she even came close to hitting the ground. He also noticed her breathing was a bit heavier.

"Alright, we've wasted a bit to much time. We've got to get you to the nurse." Jake said in a slight panic.

"I'm really sorry. It's all because of this condition with my body," the girl confessed on that, as she got closer to him, "Every now and then, my breasts sort of cramp up."

"Yo...Yo...Your breasts!?" Jake shouted as his face went bright red once agian.

"Yeah," she answered, and smooshed into him, rubbing and grinding her breasts into him seductively, as she explained, "They get all tight, like they were being squeezed or something. It feels like they're gonna pop open any second. They get so swollen, and they get so tight, don't you see?"

It took all of Jake's sage like power to not grab them himself, but that was quickly fading fast. _'Jake remeber. You were taught better, don't do anything stupid or something you'll regret. But, they are...no, no bad thoughts.'_ Jake thought as he fought down his teenaged hormones.

"Jake?"

Jake was brought out of his train of thought, and looked to the girl, "Um, yeah?"

She looked up deeply into his brown eyes; an irresistible look of cute innocence was shown in them. "My name is Kurumu Kuruno. And I want you to be my friend, okay?" Then all of the sudden, her eyes began to glow a bit.

Jake cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Well, of course I'll be your friend, Kurumu." Jake told her.

If Jake would have been paying closer attention he would have noticed that Kurumu's eyes threatened to pop out of her head. _'What!? He should be under my chram. Just what kind of monster is he.'_ Kurumu thought.

"Kurumu, are you okay?" Jake asked in concern for his new friend.

She quickly snapped out of her thought. "Oh, yes I'm fine." she replied she then put on a large smile. "I'm just happy that we can be friends!" she exclaimed as she pulled Jake into a big hug.

"I'm happy too." Jake replied as he returned the hug.

"Jake!"

Jake and Kurumu turned their heads to see Moka running towards them.

"Oh, Hey, Moka!" Jake shouted as he waved towards his other friend.

"Jake, who is this?" Moka asked.

"I'm Kurumu Kuruno. Jake's new friend." Kurumu answered.

"Yeah, I met her while I was waiting for you to show up for lunch. She was feeling really ill so, I was bringing her to the nurse." Jake explained.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you, Kurumu." Moka said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Kurumu replied.

Before any more word could be said, Kurumu began leaning up agianst Jake once again. "I fell faint." she said in light voice.

"Crap, I forgot. We need to get you to the nurse, now." Jake said as he began leading Kurumu to the nurse.

"Wait, Jake!" Moka shouted to him.

"Sorry, Moka. I'll meet you in class." Jake called back.

Kurumu then turned to face Moka sending a smirk that said. 'In your face.'

* * *

Later on in class Moka was sitting at her desk, wondering where Jake and that Kurumu girl were at.

All of the sudden the door opened up to reveal Jake and Kurumu.

"Sorry, we're late, Miss Nekonome." Jake told her. "But, we've got a good reason." he added as he handed Miss Nekonome a note.

Miss Nekonome opened up the note and began reading. "Oh, well I'm glad that you were able to help Miss Kuruno. Now, please take your seats." she told him.

Jake and Kurumu then made their way to their seats and sat down for class.

When Kurumu sat down she looked towards Moka with a sort of vindictive vicious nature. This caused sparks to fly between the two girls.

_'I don't get it,' _Moka questioned as she looked to Kurumu, _'They just met today, so why is Jake so… clingly to her?'_

Kurumu smirked smugly at Moka, _'Hmph. She's staring right at me. Your time as the school's #1 Beauty's comin' to an end, Moka Akashiya.'_ she thought.

Unfortanetly, Jake had no clue as to what was going on around him, becuase he had his nose in a book.

When the bell rang, signaling the end of class, Jake stood up and turned towards Moka and Kurumu. Only, to see that they were gone.

* * *

Moka was standing in the hallway with a can of tomatoe juice in her hand. "I can't believe this," Moka fumed as she snapped open the tomato juice can, and drank it, "That over-the-hills floozy. She thinks she can just use Jake like some sort of glomp toy!" She then finished her drink as she nearly crushed the can with just one hand as she fumed out even more, "And then there's Jake! Geez, he's completely gone head over heels for her!" She then took a calming breath. "But, Jake was only helping her. So, it's not all his fault." she reasoned.

"You, Moka Akashiya!" a familiar voice called out. Moka looked around, alerted by the voice, as it spoke up again, "So… I hear you're a vampire, eh?" this time, Moka found where the voice called up from: the stairway. There, she saw Kurumu sitting on the railing with her legs crossed and looking down at her with a smug smirk on her face, "That's at least the rumor being spread around about you." And then she hopped off the railing, causing some of the students, who didn't hear what she said, to look in horror as she fell off the stairs.

Then in a surprising turn of events, she landed gracefully in a crouched position, and then stood upright in front of the girl. It didn't escape any male's notice that her skirt had flipped up and revealed her panties on her way down.

"Woah! Look at that girl!"

"White panties!"

"She looks frail, but her boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was another babe like Moka in the school!"

"I'm here to challenge you for the title of the school beauty! In other words: I'm here to declare War upon you, Moka Akashiya." Kurumu announced as she pointed at Moka.

But, before anymore words could be exchanged, a familiar voice interupted

"There you guys, are." Jake called out as he made his way to the two girls. "I thought I'd never find you guys."

Kurumu was a bit upset since she had a huge speech prepared to give Moka, but that quickly vanished when she realized that not giving it was even better. "How did you know we were over here?" Kurumu asked innocently.

Jake just pointed over his shoulder, to the crowd of boys that was behind him. "When a bunch of guys are gathered around and making perverted comments. I figured that at least one of you was nearby." he explained.

Of course, when the attention was put on the crowd they quickly disappeared.

"But, more importantly, why did you guys run off?" Jake asked.

Before Moka even had a chance to respond, Kurumu throw her arm over her shoulders. "We were just having some girl time." Kurumu answered.

"Oh, well that makes some sense." Jake commented to himself.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked Kurumu in a whisper, that Jake could not hear.

"Listen, if you care so much for, Jake, then you might want to keep quite about our little conversation." Kurumu answered.

"And why would I do that?" Moka asked dangerously.

A smirk appeared on Kurumu's face. "Oh, well how do you think poor Jake would feel if he knew that his two friends were fighting?" she questioned.

Moka was going to respon until she actually considered Kurumu's words. Jake was in an unfamiliar place with only one friend, her. If he knew that Kurumu was doing what she was, when he belived her to be a friend, it would crush him.

Moka nodded her head in understanding.

"Nice to see we're on the same page." Kurumu said.

"What in the world are you guys talking about?" Jake asked curiously.

"Oh...ummm...Just some girl stuff. Hehehe." Moka said with a fake smile.

Jake could tell Moka was lying, she really didn't have much of a talent for it, but he wasn't going to bug her for an answer. "If you say so." Jake said.

The bell for their next class rang causing the three to go their seperate ways.

* * *

After school was out, Jake was walking back to his dorm. Moka normally walked with him, but Moka had some suff to do after class and had to stay a late.

_'I wonder why Moka seems a bit depressed.'_ Jake thought.

His thoughts were quickly interupted by familiar female shouting his name.

"Jake! Wait up!" shouted Kurumu.

Jake turned around to meet her. "Hey, Kurumu!" Jake called back.

"Do you mind if I walk with you on the way to the Girl's Dorm?" Kurumu asked when she reached Jake.

"Not at all." Jake told her.

And with that the two began the short walk to the dorms.

"Umm...Jake?" Kurumu said to get his attention. "Do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"Shoot." Jake replied.

"I noticed that they're is something different about your eyes." Kurumu told him. "I was wondering if you could tell me what it is?"

Jake was confused when she mentioned his eyes being different, but then it suddenly clicked. "Oh, you must have seen my contacts." Jake told her.

"Contacts?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

"Yeah, they're this thing that humans invented to replace glasses." Jake told her. "You just put this little lens thing on your eyes and they do the same thing glasses do, but the difference is they don't look as bad."

_'That explains why my charm didn't work. His contacts must be blocking it from actually reaching his eyes.'_ Kurumu thought. Then she realized something important. "Where is Moka?" she asked.

"Oh, she had something to do and had to stay after class." Jake answered.

"I see." Kurumu commnted with a sinister smirk.

And with that the two made it back to thier dorms and went thier seperate ways.

* * *

A little while later, Moka was now walking back to her room after helping out one of her teachers.

"What should I do?" Moka asked herself. "If I tell Jake about Kurumu then he'll be hurt. But, if I don't she might end up doing something dangerous to him."

_"Don't be such a child."_ a tough female voice suddenly spoke out. _"Jake Mension is not some weakling. He has been trained to be a soldier. Something as small as this is not goin to affect him."_

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her rosario was hovering with the center glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side,_" the voice answered. "_I am using the rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah…but…but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock. She had no idea that such communication was possible.

_"You are not seeing the big picture in all this."_ the voice replied. _"If you tuely do care for Jake Mension, then you would tell him the truth regardless of the pain it would bring. It is what he did when he told he was human. He did it becuase, it is what he believes a good friend does and if you want to be a good friend the you would do the same."_ the voice concluded before Inner Moka went silent.

Moka was silently thinking about what her other self had told her ans she decided that she needed to tell Jake the truth, even if it hurt him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?" came Kurumu's voice as she stepped out from a tree.

"What do you want?" Moka question in an angry tone.

"Me? I'm just here to put an end to you. So, my master plan can finally succeed." Kurumu announced.

Suddenly, the back of Kurumu's shirt blasted open, as two purplish spike folds shot out. They were positioned at the point to where her mid-lower back was, and then the spike folds opened up, revealing them to be purple bat wings that stretched out to be twelve feet in length each as they stretched out. And a purple tail with a diamond tip stuck out from below her skirt.

Kurumu's true form was that of a Succubus.

"Now, prepare to die, Moka Akashiya!" Kurumu shouted as she flew at Moka with amazing speed.

Moka managed to dodge that attack, but what she didn't know was Kurumu was just toying with her, she wanted to make her suffer.

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked in fear. But, she had to quickly jump out of the way of another one of Kurumu's attacks.

"I already told you so my master plan can succeed." Kurumu replied. "Ever since I came here. I intended to turn the entire school campus into my personal harem… and to turn all the boys into my love slaves. They were all falling pretty well into my 'Booby' Trap. But, ever since the day you showed up, every boy here has been drooling over you when they should be drooling over me!"

Moka was about to say something, but Kurumu cut her off.

"But, that's where Jake comes in." Kurumu added with a smirk. "I've decided to steal him away from you. He is a real catch."

"Leave Jake out of this!" Moka shouted. "He has nothing to do with all this!"

"It really doesn't matter." Kurumu told her. "Becuase, you won't be around long enough to see it happen." she finished as she did a dive bomb towards Moka, with full intent of finishing her off.

But, to her and Moka's suprise something or some one tackled Moka out of the way.

"That was a close one."

Moka looked at her savior, only to see it was Jake.

"J..Jake?" Moka questioned in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Jake began helping Moka up. "I was in my room when I saw Kurumu flying around outside. I thought she might have been in trouble so I came out here to help, but when I heard her speech and saw who it was she was actually fighting I stepped in." he explained.

Unfortanetly, a possible moment between Moka and Jake was interuptted by Kurumu.

"So, in the end you still choose her. Even after all the embarrassing things I did to try and seduce you!" she shouted. And all of the sudden her finger nails grew to an amazing length. "That's it! If I can't have you then no one can!"

"Let's see you try!" Jake called out as he activated the Monstitrix. He knew good and well he couldn't defeat an enemy that could fly.

In a flash of green light Jake was gone and in his was place was a tall mummy like creature made out of nothing but bandages. His eyes and the gaps between his bandages were glowing green. He had a black and gold pharaoh's head-dress, with black bracers and greaves. The Monstitrix symbol was on his left shoulder. On the back of his head were two bandages that were as long as his body.

"Novamesses!" he called out in a deep voice.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Novamesses is a Thep Khufan from the planet Anur Khufos. While, they may not look as dangerous as most aliens don't let that fool you. The have complete control over their bandaged bodies, allowing them to stretch thier limbs, give them limited shape shifting, and even granting them regeneration properties.**

**A notable fact is that Thep Khufan's are actually the aliens that helped the Egyptians build thier pyramids. That is why the Egyptians would mummify thier pharohs. They believed that they were allowing them to join the great 'Gods' that had helped them.**

* * *

Kurumu was shocked by Jake's transformation. "I thought your true form was a strange electrical yeti!" she shouted.

"I'm full of suprises." Novamesses replied as he sent a bandaged hand at Kurumu, hitting her.

But, Kurumu didn't fall to the ground as she managed to stop her fall. She then took off at full speed towards Novamesses.

If it wasn't for Novamesses body being made of bandages, making him incredibly light then she would have hit him. But, he also used the bandages from the back of his head to grab Moka and pull her out of harms way.

"You okay?" he asked as he set Moka down beside him.

Moka was just about to answer, but Novamesses pushed her out of the way of another of Kurumu's attacks.

Novamesses tried to stop Kurumu from flying around as he sent some bandages to wrap around her legs, but he didn't predict that she was much stronger than she appeared. She ended up pulling him with her as she flew towards the forest.

"Jake!" Moka called out as she chased after the two.

* * *

Novamesses and Kurumu were right over the forest when she quickly turned around and sliced the bandages keeping Novamesses attached to her.

Novamesses crashed to the forest floor below.

"Ow." Jake said. "Even when made out of bandages I can still feel pain? How does that make sense."

"Jake!"

Novamesses looked up to see Moka running towards him. "Moka? What are you doing? You need to get out of here before something bad happens." Novamesses tried to reason.

"No, I won't!" Moka exclaimed. "This is the second time you've risked your life for mine. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do the same?"

"Moka..." Novamesses said.

"The rumors of you being a vampire was just all talk, eh, Moka?" Kurumu said. "It doesn't matter I'm still going to kill the both of you."

"At least tell me why your doing all this, Kurumu?" Novamesses said as he stood up to face Kurumu.

"It's becuase, I shoulder an important mission for my people! The race of Succubi is dying out! Therefore, each female has one great mission: to find a worthy male, capable of fathering her offspring!" Kurumu explained.

_'That really explains a lot.'_ Novamesses thought.

"Not, that it's really important to you two. Since, you both will be did in a few seconds." Kurumu stated as she flew towards the two.

"Not today we're not!" Novamesses shouted.

Becuase, what Kurumu or Moka noticed was the badages from the back of his had made their way to Moka's rosary and yanked it off. Causing her to transform.

The sudden transformation caused Kurumu to freeze in the middle of her attack. "The legendary S-Class Monster, the Vampire," Kurumu said nearly fainting from the monster energy Inner Moka was releasing; her brow dripping with sweat from just trying not to faint from such a power emanating from her, "That energy, is this the true power and form of a vampire?"

Inner Moka just smirked at the terrified expression on Kurumu's face, as she taunted, "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to kill me? Don't tell me you're getting too chicken?"

"I won't lose, even if you're both in different forms!" Kurumu shouted. "I have to meet my 'Destined One' and no one is going to stop me!" she finished as she flew towards the two.

The two jumped out of the way, but Moka landed right behind Kurumu.

_'So fast..'_ Kurumu thought.

"Your too slow." Inner Moka said as she grabbed Kurumu's tailed and wipped her upwards. "You should learn your place." she said as Kurumu came back down and she delievered a kick that sent her through some trees.

"Wow!" Novamesses exclaimed. "It's still shocking how strong your true form is Moka." he commented only to realize that Moka was nowhere there. "Uh, oh." he said as he made his way in Kurumu's direction.

* * *

Kurumu was leaning up agianst a tree barely able to even keep from passing out from Moka's kick.

She mentally cursed herself, _'Dammit! Dammit, why am I so weak? And to be beaten by her nonetheless?'_ however, she realized her plan was over with, now that she was defeated. Fighting the urge to cry, she whimpered, "What am I… what am I supposed to do now?"

The sound of footsteps caused her to look up and see none other than Moka standing over her with a look of distain.

"Your such an unpleasant sight." Inner Moka said as her arua seemed to rise. "Maybe, I shoul rip your wings and tail off so you never fly agian." she continued.

Kurumu was shaking at this point, tears started to form in her eyes as she whimpered, "N… no, not that. Please forgive me…"

"That's enough!"

Moka and Kurumu were shocked to see Novamesses, who ended up changing back into Jake, landing between the two.

"What are you doing?" Inner Moka asked. "She manipulated you and almost killed you so..Why protect her?"

"Because, she did what she did cause she wanted to save her species not because she's a bad person." Jake answered. "A lot of people would have done what she did. We just have to give her a chance and then we can all just be friends."

All of the sudden Kurumu started crying suprising Inner Moka and Jake.

Inner Moka then walked up towards Jake and took the rosary from his hand. "I think you might be misunderstanding me, Jake Mension." she said.

Jake just raised an eyebrow at that.

"The only reason I saved you was becuase, I don't want anything happening to your blood, nothing more, unlike the other Moka." Inner Moka said before she place the rosary back in place which turned her back into her other self who fell forward unconsious into Jake.

"Moka.." he said as both he and Kurumu stared at the sleeping girl.

* * *

After Jake had taken Moka to her room and helped Kurumu to her's. He was now sitting in his at his laptop once agian, re-writting an entry that was completely wrong on a certain species of monster.

* * *

_Succubus:_

_Succubusses are a B-Ranked monster. They are amazing flyers and they can cause their finger nails to grow to amazing lengths, and the nails themselves can almost cut through anything._

_The fact of Succubusses being 'Sex Demos' seems to be completely off. While, yes Succubus do charm a lot of men, they only do this so they can meet their 'Destined One', the one man they will spend the rest of thier life with. So, in other words Succubusses actually believe in loves purest form._

* * *

The next day Moka and Jake were walking to class and talking like they did every morning.

"Your other You spoke to you through the Rosario?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, it was kind of surprising," Moka said aloud. But then she looked worried, and was a bit frightened when she spoke her thoughts out, "I wonder if that means the seal is starting to break."

"Well, that other Moka… she may not think it, may not even admit it," Jake said while looking at Moka. "But you're both my friends, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Moka looked up towards Jake with wide eyes. "Really?" she asked. Jake just nodded his head 'yes'. As he and Moka just stared into each others eyes.

Of course, the moment was ruined when an unexpected person showed up.

"Good Morning!" shouted Kurumu as she suddenly appeared next to the two, nearly giving them heart attacks. "Hi, Jake. I made some cute little cookies for us. Just so we can share them together; I hope you like them."

Kurumu had unfortanetly discovered one of Jake's weaknesses. He couldn't resist sweets.

"Don't mind if I do." Jake said as he took on and took a bite. His eyes almost popped out of thier sockets. "Delicous!" Jake exclaimed as he finished off the first cookie and took a few more.

"Not that I don't mind the cookies, but why did you make them for me?" Jake asked as he continued to eat the cookies.

Kurumu stared rocking her body left to right. "Oooh, Jake didn't I already tell you I was looking for my 'Destined One'." she said. Both Jake and Moka shook their head up and down. "Well, I decided that..your the one, Jake." she answered with a very large smile on her face.

Everything was quite for a long time until...

"Whaaaaat!?" Moka and Jake shouted.

"Don't be so suprised." Kurumu said as she moved close towards Jake. "After, you risked your life to protect me, how could I not fall in love with you." she continued as she then pressed her breasts into Jake's chest. "Plus, your handsome, kind, and those anamalistic like qualities that only a real man can show. How could I not fall in love with you?" she finished.

Moka growled at that and took one of Jake's arms as she pulled him away, "You've barely known him for a few days! You can't just fall in love with him on the spot!"

"I can too!" Kurumu shouted with a frown as she grabbed Jake's other arm pulling him back "We're meant to be!"

As the girls started playing tug of war with his arms. He was beginning to wonder just what kind of mess he got himself into. He then noticed that Kurumu had dropped the basket of cookies she had made. "No! The delicous cookies!" Jake whined.

Unfortanetly, the two girls did not here him as they kept argueing.

"No, he's mine!" Moka shouted as she lunged forward and bit Jake's neck.

CHU!

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed. "Why do feel like my peaceful days are long gone?"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter and I hope you like the direction I went in with the chapter.**

**If you have any ideas for a name for the Werewolf alien then please send it in. I already have a name for the frankenstien alien.**

**Now, the three aliens I am adding to the Monstitrix are Wildvine for a plant based monster. Gravattack for a golem like monster, and Rath because he can pass for a Bakeneko(Monster Cat). Plus, Rath just adds more comedy. I do want to thank Coldblue for these ideas.**

**Now don't forget to review and if you have a monster, an actual monster not an alien that can pass as a monster that I can use in the Season 2 or second half then let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Witch's Rath

**Alright guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will admit that this maybe the last chapter for a bit since I've got to worry about finales for college next week.**

**Also, I know I had said in the last chapter that I was going to just add three more aliens but, after looking at the Ben 10 wiki, I noticed that Jurry Rigg(One of Ben's aliens) is based of a gremlin. So, he will be added and that is the last alien to be added no more aliens will be put in the Monstitrix.**

**And lastly, AwesomeMoorewen gave me a great idea. So, I will be making a few filler chapter that will use villains from the Ben 10 series. So, if you ahve any ideas then feel free to send them in, but I will not use really huge villains, the biggest one I will use is Khyber, his dog will not be with him though.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everyting else is owned by thier respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Witch's Rath**

* * *

Jake was at his desk in his dorm bed room, on his laptop talking to Max Tennyson.

"When in the world is Azmuth going to be done with the Monstitrix?" Jake asked.

It had been three weeks since the incident with Kurumu and she hadn't let up at all about Jake being her 'Destined One'. But, the real important matter was that two weeks ago, Jake found a book in the library, that had a lot more infromation on monsters, it even mentioned some monsters that he never heard of and weren't mentioned in the book Max gave him. And when Jake sent all the info. back to Max at the Plumber base in Bellwood, Max had contacted Azmuth with the information. The old Galvin had apparently taken an interest in monsters and the fact a lot of research was proving that some monsters were connected to alien species in their ancestory.

And just last week Azmuth had told him that the Monstitrix would be un-usable while he wirelessly sent him four new alien DNA samples that research had proved that they were connected to monsters in some way. The only reason Azmuth even decided to do that was he was persuaded by Max that giving him more forms would not only help in understanding monsters, but help Jake survive since some monsters are to considered extremely stronget than they originally thought.

"I already told you, Jake he said it should be sometime this week when he is done." Max replied. "It shouldn't be worried to much, just stay out of fights and you won't have to worry about using it." Max replied.

"You know good and well that most of the students in this school are out to get me." Jake told him.

It was true ever since Kurumu decided that she and him were meant to be together. She no longer flaunted her body causing a lot of the boys to be angery and jealous at the attention Jake recieved. Giving them another reason to hate and want to kill him.

"Hehe. Not enjoying living every teenaged boys dream?" Max asked in a mocking tone.

"I don't recall that dream involving monsters trying to kill you." Jake responded.

"Times have changed." Max said. "But, on a serious note just be careful until Azmuth finishes, alright?"

"Yeah, and how are my mom and brother doing?" Jake asked.

"Oh, they're fine. Your mom's a bit worried about you, but she's proud her son is doing such an impotant mission. You brother can't wait till his old enough to go to the Plumber Academy and be just like his big brother." Max explained.

"Thanks, Max. I'm glad that your able to send them video recordings I make for them." Jake said.

"No, problem. Now, you need to get some sleep. Gonna have another big day ahead of you." Max told him as he cut the video link.

"Yeah, like I can ever have a normal day here." Jake said to himself as he went to bed.

* * *

The next day Jake was heading towards the school. In all honesty he was a bit suprised that Moka or Kurumu hadn't got to him yet. It was a new routine for him in the mornings. One would show up and glomp him then the other would show up and fight with the girl that got to him first.

All of the sudden Moka, appeared right next to him. "Good morning, Jake." she greeted.

"Morning, Moka." Jake greeted her with a smile.

All of the sudden Moka began to twiddle her fingers. "Umm...Jake?" she asked in a shy tone.

Jake let a small sigh. Moka had started wanting to suck his blood more now these days. And he wasn't sure if it was because, she was addicted to his blood or it was her way of being closer to him.

CHU!

Moka really didn't wait for an answer, not like Jake would have said 'no' anyway, as she bite into his neck for her breakfast.

_'Should I be worried that this no longer even comes close to causing me any kind of discomfort?'_ Jake thought.

Once Moka had her fill she pulled away, a blush on her face. "Amazing as always!" she exclaimed.

Jake didn't get to make a comment to that as something soft and big began pressing into his back. And that could have only been one individual.

"Mornin' Kurumu." Jake greeted, while looking over his shoulder at the blue haired succubus.

"Hello, sweetie," Kurumu purred. "So, how about tonight..."

"I've done told you I'm not sneaking into your room at night or letting you sneak into mine, Kurumu." Jake said sternly.

"Phooey," Kurumu pouted, reluctantly detaching herself from Jake's back and walking in stride with himand Moka. "I'll get you eventually though. You can't fight fate."

_'It's not fate I'm worried about fighting.'_ Jake thought.

"I think they're posting the midterm results today," Moka commented, making conversation as the trio walked towards the academy. "How do you think you did?"

"Don't remind me," Kurumu grimaced.

"I'm not real sure." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not a suprise, considering you sleep through most of your classes." Moka scolded.

"And yet, he still does an amazing job." Kurumu complained.

"Sorry, it's just some wierd talent I seem to have." Jake said with a chuckle.

It was true when Jake was going through normal schools he had a bad habit of falling asleep in class, yet he still seemed to be able to do the work he was assigned, even he wasn't awake to see how it was done.

"I hope I do well," Moka commented, she then smiled at Jake. "Do you want to go with me to see the scores later during lunch, Jake?"

"Sure, why not." Jake replied.

"I'm going too!" Kurumu shouted, instantly latching onto Jake's arm.

"I invited Jake, not you!" Moka huffed as she grabbed Jake's other arm.

"I'm not leaving my 'Destined One' alone with you!" Kurumu snapped back. "Considering how your always sucking his blood, you'd probably drain him dry at the first chance!"

"I would not!" Moka retorted. "Jake's my friend, not a food substitute!"

_'Just another day.'_ Jake thought as Moka and Kurumu played tug of war with his arms.

* * *

At lunch Jake, Kurumu, and Moka made their way the Schoolyard Plaza. They stood among the other students looking at the midterm results that were posted on the wall.

"I'm number 13!" Moka cried in surprise. "Yay! I knew that extra studying paid off!"

"Congrats." Jake replied, as he continued to look for his name. "I can't even find mine." he replied as he looked at the middle of the wall and the end.

"Have you looked up here?" asked Moka as she motioned towards the front half of the wall.

"Like I'd be up there." Jake commented. But, never the less he made his way up there to look. "I'm numer 10!" Jake shouted in suprise.

"Wow." Moka said. "You must be very gifted, Jake." Moka commented.

"Not really." Jake replied. "If you even asked me to explain half the things we were taught, I wouldn't even be able to tell you anything about it."

"288?!" Kurumu screeched from where she was looking at her test scored. "Awwwww!"

"I guess Kurumu didn't do so well." Jake commented.

"I suppose not." Moka said with a sweat drop.

Kurumu then forgot all about her ranking and made her way to Jake and began begging him to tutor her. But, she was hanging off his back and trying to convince him to let her pay him back for his help. And that involved him and her and a bed. And Moka was busy blushing and scolding Kurumu for saying such a thing. Jake was busy doing an impression of a tomatoe after what Kurumu had said and was unable to comment.

As this was going on the trio didn't notice a young girl made her way up to the test score board. She was around the age of eleven with a slim figure and clear skin and a petite frame, considering she was just eleven years old. She had brown short hair that reached down to her chin, and brownish violet eyes. She wore the school uniform plaid skirt, but had yellow stockings with garter belts on them and brown shoes. She also had an electric pink sleeveless turtleneck shirt on with a brown corset, yellow bowtie, a small brown cape that went down to her ankles, wrist couplings, and a witch's had on her head. She seemed a little nervous, but still she looked at the board.

"Ah, Yukari Sendo." came a gravely male voice behind her. She turned to see three guys standing there.

One was a teenage boy who was in the Youkai Academy uniform. He was missing the jacket and tie though. His skin was dark, as if it was tanned, and his eyes were slightly sunken in while his hair was almost white. His two cronies were pale and had sunken eyes with greasy hair. The leader also had an armband on that designated him as a class representative

"Class Representative?" she said.

"As usual, your scores are at the top of the class." the class president said. "However, don't let that go to your head."

"Huh?" Yukari asked.

"For example, your outfit!" he said pointing a finger at her to make his point.

One of the chubby followers, eyed her down, and chuckled pervertedly, "That uniform's against school rules. You should take it off."

"Well, yeah, but this was a gift from my parents," Yukari defended nervously.

The Class rep shook his head disapprovingly as he mocked out, "As your Class representative, the fact that you're even here is enough to give me a headache. So save me the sob story."

The Class rep and his goons all laughed together, irking the heck out of the little girl. From behind her, a pink heart-shaped wand with a blue pentagram was present, as the star glowed. Then suddenly, from out of the air, three bath pans crashed right onto their heads. The three of them fell to the ground, groaning in pain at such a thing.

But Yukari laughed aloud, as she pointed to them, "Hahahaha! Serves you right, you stupid jerks."

The Class rep snarled, glaring daggers at the girl, his eyes slowly becoming yellow, and his fingernails becoming black and sharp. "Why you…" and charged right at her, as she just stood there, frozen as he attacked, "I'll teach you to mess with me, you prepubescent Brat!"

At the last second, and much to both the Class Rep and Yukari's surprise, Jake had run up, coming to the young girl's defense. Before the Class Rep had swiped at her, Jake ran towards them, got between the two and grabbed a hold of the Class Rep's wrist stopping his attack.

"Hey!" Jake said while glaring at the Class Rep. "I think you need to back off."

Yukari just blinked in suprise at the guy who had saved her life.

"Stay out of this, gaijin," hissed the student. "It's none of your business."

"You start harrassing her and then try to attack her and you think that I'm not going to get involved?" Jake questioned. "Sorry, I was taught way better than that."

"You know what she is?" hissed the student. "A filthy little witch!"

Jake then sent a glare at the guy. "So? I could care less. It just so happens I'm actually friends with a witch." Jake said.

The student growled a two more boys stood behind him. "Looks like we need to show a sympathizer like you your place," he hissed.

"Jake!" Moka called, causing the three bullies to blink when they saw Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono run up to Jake. "What's going on?"

"These jerks were picking on this girl, and one of them nearly transformed to take a swipe at her." Jake answered while never taking his eye off the Class Rep, as he contiued to keep the guys wrist in a death grip.

"That's so cruel," Moka cried out, and glared at the Class Rep.

"Well, let us in on it." said Kurumu, holding Jake's arm.

The Class Rep let out a frustrated growl. He was sure that the three of them could have taken out the gaijin and the witch, but the arrival of Moka and Kurumu threw a wrench into that. Plus, a lot of attention was being put on them. "Let's leave this filthy witch and her little sympathizers." the Class Rep said as he tried to leave, but Jake kept his grip firm on his wrist. "You want to let go gaijin." the Rep said to Jake.

Jake just twisted the guys wrist causing him some pain and discomfort, but the guy held strong and didn't make a sound, but most could tell he was feeling pain. "Your going to apologize to her." Jake said while motioning to Yukari.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" The Rep shouted.

Jake gave a quick jerk on his wrist to show him he meant it. The sudden jerk actually caused him to let out a whelp in pain and suprise.

"Fine!" the guy shouted. "Sorry." he said in a low tone that only those right next to him could hear.

And with that Jake let the guy go and he quickly left with his goons. Jake then turned to face Yukari. "You okay?" he asked her.

She just shook her head, still in shock.

"Maybe, we should head inside." Moka offered concered for the young girl.

"That's a good idea." Jake replied.

And so the four made thier way into the cafeteria

* * *

Inside the cafeteria Jake, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were sitting at a table having some friendly conversation.

"My name is Yukari Sendou. It's nice to meet you!" Yukari introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Yukari. I'm Jake Mension, this is Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kuruno." Jake said introducing himself and his friends.

"I've heard of you guys." Yukari said. "The schools two most popular girls and the American Doppelganger, that has the ability to transform into unkown monsters."

That was one of the things that had changed over the past three weeks. After the fight with Kurumu and with him showing off his Novamesses form. People began to believe he was some 'Super' Doppelganger or something. Which, worked out really well for a cover story. Now all he had to do was say that the Monstitrix was some kind of limiter like Moka's rosary.

"By the way, Yukari." Moka said grabbing everyone's attention. "You seem awfully young. did you skip a few grades?" she asked.

"I skipped four grades." Yukari boasted. "I'm smartest girl in this school!" But she blushed as she looked to Moka, "But compared to you, Moka, I'm nothing that special."

"Four grades?" Jake questioned. "Then that puts you at...11 years old. You really are a genius." he stated.

"Yep!" Yukari exclaimed. "Hey, is it true about what you said? You know being friends with a witch?" Yukari asked.

"Sure is." Jake answered. "Though she prefers to be called a 'Sorceress'."

All of the sudden though Yukari put all her attention on Moka.

"So, Moka, are you dating anybody?" asked Yukari suddenly, smiling and blushing as she looked towards Moka, "Maybe… a girlfriend?"

"Well…" Moka rubbed her hands together, uncomfortably at the abrupt question. She glanced at Jake, but quickly looked away to avoid Kurumu seeing her. "I have friends who are girls, if that counts. Um, why do you ask?"

For a moment, Yukari seemed to shy away a bit, and gulped, "Well, you see, I um…" Yukari began to say. Then all of the sudden she pounced right at Moka, knocking them both on the floor. "I'm totally in love with you, Moka!" she proclaimed. Shocking everyone at the table. She then began groping Moka's chest as she smiled, "Every day I pass you in the hallway, I drew more and more attracted to you. And after finally getting to meet you in person, I think you might be the one!"

"Huh? Wait, what do you mean 'the one'?" Moka asked all embarrassed and with good reason.

"Well… I want you to be my girlfriend!" Yukari proclaimed, drawing attention from the other students present.

Jake's jaw hit the floor after that.

Not wanting to hurt the young girl's feelings, Moka repied in a nervous voice "W..Well, I think, um… I can be a girl, and I could be a friend."

"Yipeee!" Yukari cheered, as she nuzzled her cheek to Moka's chest, smiling and blushing uncontrollably, "I can tell you, I'm really excited about this."

_'I wouldn't have guessed.'_ Jake thought as he picked his jaw up off the floor.

* * *

Unfortanetly, poor Moka had no idea what she had gotten herself into. Because, as she walked down the hall Yukari was holding onto her chest and fondeling her as she was drug by Moka.

This of course, caused all the male students to burn with envy.

"Oh, man! Just look at her squeezing Moka's fun balloons."

The girls though were complletely shocked and a few of tehm were embarrassed.

"That's gotta be illegal."

"Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are bigger than they look? I'm flat as a pancake myself, so it's a real honor to be squeezing a pair like yours." Yukari complimented as she kept up her fondeling.

"Yukari… maybe, you can… stop squeezing, please? I'm… feeling a little…weak." Moka tried to reason.

"Hold up!" came a shout.

All of the sudden Jkae came runnign around the corner. "Look, Yukari I don't care who you like, but you got to respect Moka's personal space." Jake tried to reason.

Moka looked at Jake with a face that just screamed relief.

Heck, if he had been paying attention he may have noticed a faint glow from Moka's rosary.

_'It's about time you do something, Mension.'_ Inner Moka complained.

"Jake Mension. I knew you'd pop up," Yukari announced in a mature voice that did seem fit for such a young girl. "Age: Sixteen, A quality build befitting someone who has gone through harsh training. Grades: Above Average, Athletic Skills and Social Skills: Slightly Above Average. And aside from the various monster forms, which are obviously limited in selection and accessible by activating your limiter, you have no amazing or useful skills whatsoever."

A tick mark appeared on Jake's head. _'I didn't go through two years of Plumber Training to be talked down by a little kid.'_ he thought.

Yukari then shoved another nail in Jake's coffin, as she amusingly finished. "All in all… I couldn't imagine a more half-baked guy."

At that Jake's left eye began to twitch. _'Half...baked...guy?'_ he thought.

All of the sudden Yukari let go of Moka, causing her let out a sigh of relief. "That is why I can not let someone like you, defile my beloved Moka." she said. "So, I challenge you!" she shouted as she pulled out her wand and pointed right at Jake. All of the sudden the pentagram on her wand began glowing as she began chanting.

"Magic Wand, Brooms And Buckets. Magic Wand, Brooms And Buckets… Abra Kadabra!"

Then suddenly, from out of the janitor's gear locker room, the cleaning supplies came to life, and charged at an unsuspecting Jake. And after taking a few hits he got tired of it and grabbed one of the brooms and began fighting off the other supplies. Until, a bucket was wedge onto his head and keeping him from seeing, as the beating continued.

"These cleaning supplies have been possessed!" Jake shouted from inside the bucket

"They're not possessed, it's magic, you dummy," Yukari shouted.

"Magic?" both Jake and Moka asked.

Yukari stopped the assault, with a bathing pan to Jake's bucket covered head finishing off the job.

Once that was done, Moka looked to the young girl, standing victorious as she announced amusingly. "I'm a witch, it's sort of my thing. And as long as me and my magic wand are around, I won't let you, or any of your forms' any where near my darling Moka, Jake Mension."

Yukari then dragged poor Moka away from Jake, as he tried to remove the bucket now stuck to his head.

But, unnoticed by the three, the Class Rep and his two goons were behind another corner and they didn't miss Yukari's little anouncement about her true form.

"She just revealed her form; that's against the school rules." the fat one mumbled.

"That witch is pissing me off." the skinny one commented.

The Class Rep was more calm on this, as he crossed his arms, and smirked "I think it's time… we got rid of this pest."

* * *

Jake was in the infarmary sitting on one of the beds as Kurumu cleaned one of the wounds that Yukari caused.

"Ow.." he said.

"Sorry." she replied.

"It's alright." he told her. "It's just that now I can't even hang out with Moka without Yukari attacking me." he said with a sigh.

Kurumu's eyes widened in suprise. On the inside she was celebrating. _'Yahoo! Thank you, Yukari!'_ she thought. Kurumu then got up off the bed and stated crawling up towards Jake in slow, sensual way. "You know...I've heard of her." she said.

"Really?" Jake asked as he turned to look at Kurumu only to blush when he saw what she was doing and fell back into the bed.

"I've heard that she skipped a few grades, because she's a regular child prodigy." Kurumu spoke up seductively, while inching closer to Jake, allowing her boobs to jiggle. "But she's kind of a childish brat, pulling foolish pranks on her classmates." And then she stopped, as she stopped at his waist, and traced a finger on his chest, "Everyone in her classroom hates her; I guess that's what to expect from a child genius."

"Re..really?" Jake asked nervously. He was having an incredibly hard time not be affected by what Kurumu was doing.

* * *

Outside the infirmary window, ducking away from sight, was none other than Yukari. "Jake, my rival, I will not allow you to take Moka." she said to herself.

She then pulled out what looked like a small stick man made of straw with a simple paper face on it. "Time for some Voodoo!" she exclaimed. "Now, just a bit of his hair and...done." she said as she placed a single piece of Jake's hair in the voodoo doll. She then made the left arm hit itself in the head.

* * *

Back inside, Jake suddenly unleashed a left hook to his face, nearly knocking himself out. Kurumu paled at this as she asked him, "Jake, are you alright?"

* * *

Yukari was laughing her ass off. "You can't have Moka's breast. So, balloon-chest can do for you." she said as she made the voodoo doll bend its arms infront of its chest and back to the side.

* * *

Back inside, Moka had finally found her way to the Infirmary, and opened the door, sighing, "Whew. Hey guys. I finally got away from Yukari for a while. She would not let up on…" Moka stpped mid sentence. Why? There on the bed, Jake was fondling Kururmu's boobs… and it looked like she was enjoying it, while Jake looked confused as too what was going on. Blushing from the sight, Moka turned away. "Kurumu, what are you doing? You used your Allure Charm on him, didn't you?" Moka accused.

Kurumu heard that and forgot how good she was feeling as she stood up, with Jake still gripped on. "No, I didn't! You know good and well that his contacts keep my Allure Charm from working on him!" Kurumu shouted.

Moka turned to face the two. "Then why..." Moka began to ask, but the sound of laughter interupted her.

"Ha ha ha! I showed you!" Yukari laughed as she pointed in from the window.

"Yukari!" Moka, Jake, and Kurumu shouted.

* * *

Jake, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all standing around in Class 4-A.

Yukari hid behind Moka, which was probably a good thing for the little witch. Jake was fed up with all of this.

"Yukari, apologize to me and Kurumu for what you did." Jake said.

Kurumu blushed a bit, remembering what had happened a while ago, "Well, she's not bothering me at all."

"Your not helping." Jake commented with a sweat drop.

"Look, Jake I know you're angry at her," Moka said defending Yukari. "But you have to remember, she's just a little girl."

"I know Moka. I have a younger brother." Jake told Moka. He then turned his attention to Yukari. "Listen, Yukari if you keep this up then nobody is going to want to be your friend. You have to use your power more responsibly cause, things like this will come back to get you."

However, Yukari waved it off as she scoffed, "Who cares? I'm a genius anyway, if others aren't at my level of intelligence, then why should I waste my time with them anyway." She then finally calmed down and looked to Jake, almost saddened as she finished, "And besides… what's the big deal? I've been alone from the very beginning. That's the fate of being a Border Being, anyway."

"Huh?" Jake asked, looking rather confused.

Then Yukari waved her wand causing another bath pan to fall on Jake's head.

Yukari then ran off in the opposite direction, laughing aloud, "Ahahaha! I can't believe you totally fell for that!" And disappeared down the hallway.

"Yukari!" Moka called out, chasing after her.

"What is her deal?" Jake rubbed his head. Having taken harder hits to the head during his Plumber training, he recovered quickly.

* * *

Yukari continued to laugh at the last prank she had on Jake as she ran outside. However, what Jake had said about her being alone echoed through her head. So as she ran, all she could hear in her head, were the whispers of disgust and hatred from her classmates.

_So she's a witch, eh?_

_How can this be? What's a filthy Border Being doing in our school, much less in our town?_

_Isn't the witches main trick is to ensnare males?_

_All she does is read books and cast spells. She's nuthin' but a freak._

_Speaking of which, aren't witches more human than monster or demon?_

_There's no need for her to even be in this school, right?_

_Yeah, no need for her at all._

_I'll bet she uses her magic to get good grades._

She suddenly came to a stop. After hearing and remembering all the voices, a single tear dropped from her cheek. "Even if I'm alone… I'm… I'm fine with it. Who needs friends anyway?" She muttered to herself as she tried to dry away her tears.

Then all of the sudden someone walked into her knocking her to the ground. "Ow! Hey! Watch where your going, moron!" she yelled at the person.

"Well, compared to you everyone is a moron, now aren't they." said a familiar male voice.

Yukari looked up to see the class rep. and his two goons. "Class Represenative!" she exclaimed.

"That's the one that broke the school rule." said the fat one.

"The president sure is angry." said the scrawny one.

"That had nothing to do with you guys!" shouted Yukari.

"Actually, it does." said the president as he and his buddies walked closer towards Yukari.

He then hoisted Yukari up by one of her arms. "You see, it's our job to punish those who break the rules." he said.

Yukari's eyes widened with fear, as she paled as to what would soon come.

* * *

Back in the classroom Jake was thinking about what Yukari said. "Border beings?" Jake repeated under his breath. "What did she mean by that?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kurumu asked. "I thought you were friends with a witch."

"I am, but I don't see her much and she doesn't talk much about being a witch. Jake half lied. It was true he didn't see Gwen Tennyson, the friend who was a witch, much. But, he never really asked her about the whole magic and witch thing.

"Well, witches are considered outcasts since they are neither human nor monster. A long time ago, they were considered the link between Monsters and Humans. But as time went on, that was long forgotten, and just considered half monsters. They're not even well liked in the human world." Kurumu said. Jake felt a bit guilty at that, since what she was talking about the Salem Witch trials, that humans started. "In fact, Yukari's been harassed by her classmates because of that. It's worse because she's a lot smarter than them, and she's only 11. When that happened, she started playing pranks to get back at her classmates. I guess she's felt this way since the way beginning, with no one to relate to her, and always being alone just for what she is."

Jake was down casted. How could he have not seen it. When he was in the Plumber Academy when he was mocked for being human he, even resorted to a few pranks for payback, but like he said that came back to bite him. His instructor put him throught the ringer for it and well the rest is pretty much history.

"She's like me." Jake said in a low whisper, but Kurumu apparently heard him.

"Don't be silly! You still have me!" Kurumu exclaimed as she tried to hug him, but he had run off. "Hey, wait up!" she shouted.

"We have to find her, Kurumu!' Jake called back. "Where do you think she would go?"

Kurumu thought about it for a bit. "Probably the woods. It's secluded and not a lot of people go there." she replied.

"Then that's where we're headed!" Jake shouted as he began running as fast as he could.

* * *

The trio of thugs had drug Yukari out near the lake area of the school. The place was far from the campus, so no one could hear anything that went on. And the area was thick with fog, so no one could see them.

"Ow!" Yukari cried as she was thrown against a tree. "What's your problem, you stupid jerks? That hurt!"

"That hurt, that hurt." the scrawny one taunted out loud, and then snarled, "Why don't you go cry about it!"

"That voice of yours is really annoying!" the fat shouted out.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this," the Class Rep hissed as he cracked his knuckles. "A little freak like you has no place here!"

Then all fo the sudden the three began to transform. Their skin of the three boys cracked and turned green as their faces elongated. Their hands turned to claws while their eyes turned yellow and slitted, along with long powerful reptilian legs shooting out from behind.

The three were Lizardman.

* * *

**Monster Facts:**

**Lizardman are a C-Ranked monster. They are a sub-human species that resembled lizards. Their tough skin, razor sharp claws and teeth, and whip like tail make them dangerous to humans. But, not very dangerous to high ranking monsters, so long as they are alone. They are normally found in groups, making them even more dangerous.**

* * *

"Back off!" Yukari cried as she drew her wand, swinging it around as she began her magic chant.

"_Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wand Attack, Magic Wa…!_"

Yukari didn't get to finish her chant as the Class Rep lunged forward and bite the top half of her wand off.

Yukari was suprised as she looked down at the stump of a stick that used to be her wand.

"Disgusting." the Class Rep said.

"What should we do about her, boss?" asked the fat guy.

"I say we eat her." answered the skinny one. "The fogs so thick nobody will see us."

"Yeah and she'll get the taste out of my mouth." replied the rep as he looked Yukari over.

Yukari screamed in terror, "Please, Someone Help!"

"Stay away from her!"

The three Lizardman turned around to see Moka standing there.

"You agian!?" shouted the rep.

"We should eat her as well." said the skinny one.

"Yeah, nobody will notice." said the fat one.

"Agreed." said the rep.

"Please, run Moka! I can handel these guys!" Yukari said.

"You've got to stop doing that, Yukari," Moka shouted, getting Yukari's attention. And surprisingly, she walked past the Lizardmen calmly, almost not noticing them at all, as she smiled to the young witch calmly, "If you're scared then there's nothing wrong with asking others for help." She then stopped as she was near Yukari, only inches away, as she knelt down to be almost to Yukari's eyelevel, "You're still a little kid, so don't push yourself too hard."

Yukari protested, "I'm not a little kid."

"I know, but the truth is, you were lonely before me, Jake, and Kururmu showed up." Moka guessed. "And you don't have to be so defensive around Jake either. After all, he knows what you're going through."

"No, he doesn't," Yukari nearly whined out, feeling irritated that Moka was still defending him, "He doesn't know anything! He's got it easy; he's got so many forms, and he's not a witch or a magic user at all!"

"That's true." Moka said. "But, before he came here he went to another school the treated him the same way your treated. Not, only that but everyone here treats him so badly because, he's american." she explained as she pulled Yukari into a hug. "But, even when he has been treated so badly he still does everything he can to help others. Like when he rescued you ealier today."

At that thought, Yukari remembered it was Jake who had saved her. And in the class he was trying to help her. He was just concerned about how she treated by others and what the outcome for her actions would be. The sudden realization and how she had treated him… it all came flooding into tears. Until finally, she buried her face in Moka's chest, and started to sob out, with Moka holding her to let it all out.

However, it wasn't an emotional trip for everyone, as the three Lizardmen just stood there, their scaly eyebrows twitching.

The skinny one shouted out. "What the hell? When did this become a Soap Opera?"

"How'd they change the mood of this scene so quickly?" the fat one questioned. "They even forgot about us completely!"

The Class Rep shook with anger at this scene, until finally he shouted, getting the girls' attention, "Hey, you! We're not gonna let this go unfinished!" He charged right at the girls, claws and teeth exposed as he roared, "Let's Chow Down!"

But, before he got to close a foot connected with the side of his head sending him to the side a decent ways away. When he finally got back up he saw that it was none other than Jake, with Kurumu right behind him.

"You!" the class rep shouted.

"Yep." Jake replied like a smartass. "It's me back to kick your ass."

"Get out of our way!" the Class Rep growled at the group of two girls and one boy who were defending the little witch, who deserved punishment by him. He then pointed to Jake. "I don't care if the rumors they say about you are true, you honestly think you can interfere with us defending the school rules?"

All of the sudden Jake heard a small ding from the Monstitrix. He looked down and saw it was ready to be used. A smirk appeared on Jake's face. "Now, I do. And you guys have been pissing me off!" he shouted as he activated the Monstitrix.

In a flash of green Jake was gone and in his place was 9 ft. tall bipedal tiger with one black claw coming out of each wrist and no tail. He was very muscular and had green eyes. The Monstitrix symbol was in the middle of his chest.

"RATH!"

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Rath is an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appoplexians are highly aggresive and strong aliens and normally have to emotions anger and extreme anger. They believe everything can be solved by punching it. They are also considered the dumbest species in the galaxy.**

**According to research done by Azmuth. The Bakeneko(Monster Cat) species of monsters is the byproduct of Appoplexians breeding with humans. Giving the ooffspring more human like appearances. It is not sure why Bakenekos are more calm and smarter than their alien ancestors, it can be theorized that it is thanks to human DNA.**

* * *

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CLASS REPRESENATIVE AND FRIENDS!" Rath yelled out in a deep wrestler like voice. "RATH DOESN'T LIKE GUYS THAT GANG UP LITTLE GIRLS TO BEAT EM UP. SO RATH IS GOING TO SKIN YOU AND TURN YOUR HIDES INTO BOOTS AND BELTS!" Rath threatned.

The two guys with the class rep. were sweating bullets.

The class rep however, didn't seem bothered in the least bit. "I can done tell that this new form of yours is dumber that a box a rocks!" he shouted out. "You two quite being such cowards and attack!"

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ON RATH!" Rath shouted. "BRING IT ON!" Rath then charged the three Lizardman.

The next few seconds could only be described as utter chaos. Rath was punching, kicking, and just plan throwing the Lizardmen around. But, the Lizardmen used their tails to hit Rath, sending him flying back to the grils, who scattered. But, Moka wasn't fast enough as Rath ended up yanking off her rosary. Causing Moka to transform.

The Lizardmen gulped at the sudden transformation, as the Class Rep whimpered, "That demonic aura and power! It's nearly soul crushing."

Rath sat back up rubbing his head until, he realized Moka's rosary was in his hand and Moka was transformed. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MOKA'S ROSARY!" Rath shouted at the inanimate object drawing everyones attention. "RATH IS TIRED OF YOU BREAKING OFF SO EASY! STAY ON THE CHAIN YOU STUPID NECKLACE THNG!"

"Are you done acting like a fool?" Inner Moka questioned in an annoyed voice.

Rath stood up and walked towards Inner Moka, growling at her. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING INNER VAMPIRE MOKA!" Rath shouted. "YOU DON'T TALK DOWN ON RATH ONLY RATH CAN TALK DOWN ON RATH!"

"Jake now is not the time argue with her." Kurumu tried to reason with Rath.

All she did though was bring Rath's atttention on her. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING KURUMU KURUNO!" Rath shouted. "RATH WILL AGRUE WITH WHO HE WANTS WHEN HE WANTS. ALSO, RATH HAS A HARD TIME CONTROLLING HIMSELF WHEN YOU RUB YOUR BREASTS UP AGIANST HIM. SO QUITE IT!"

No one really had a comment to Rath's little rant.

Rath then saw Yukari and tunrned to face her. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YUKARI SENDO!" Rath shouted. "WHILE RATH IS ANGRY AT ALL THE THINGS YOU DID TO HIM! RATH IS HERE TO SAVE YOU, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT A THING!"

"Will you finish with your stupidity already." Inner Moka said losing her patience.

"RATH WILL BE DONE WHEN RATH WANTS TO BE!" Rath shouted at Inner Moka, but once he saw the look Inner Moka was giving him he quickly added. "OKAY, RATH IS DONE. BUT, NOT CAUSE YOU TOLD RATH TO!"

"Good now then let's finish these walking handbags." Inner Moka said.

"We won't go down without a fight!" shouted the class rep, as he and his two goons charged.

"You should learn your place." Inner Moka said delivering three kicks that sent the three skyward, but unfortanetly Rath had jumped up into the air and grabbed the three as they feel.

"INCURSION BODY SLAM!" Rath shouted as he slammed the three into the ground.

The impact created a small crater that Rath stood up in as he lifted the class rep up by the collar of his shirt, since he was the only one still awake. "NOW LISTEN HERE CLASS PREPRESENATIVE WHO'S BUTT I JUST KICKED!" Rath shouted. "IF RATH EVER SEES YOU PICKING ON YUKARI SENDO AGIAN RATH WILL REACH DOWN YOUR THROAT AND PULL OUT YOUR INTESTINES AND MAKE A SWEATER OUT OF THEM! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

The class rep just nodded his head up and down, considering that was all he could do with all the teeth in his jaw were broke and his jaw was dislocated.

"GOOD!" Rath shouted as he threw him as hard as he could at the lake causing him to skip across the lake until he crashed into a log.

All of the sudden the Monstitrix began beeping and Rath turned back into Jake. "Woah, that was a strange experience." Jake commented. When he saw Inner Moka walking towards him he held out her rosary. "Hehe. Sorry, about the whole yelling at you." Jake apologized, in fear of her taking out any anger she may have had from Rath.

"Don't be afraid." Inner Moka told Jake. "I have no intentions of harming you for your other forms actions. In fact I find it interisting that you would stand up to me in that form."

"Really?" asked in suprise.

"Yes." Inner Moka replied as she grabbed the rosary. "Don't do it agian." she threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." Jake quickly replied.

But before she changed back, she looked to Yukari, who was safely standing by from the fight.

Jake turned to check on Yukari. "You okay? I didn't scare you with Rath did I?"

"Wh…why?" asked Yukari. "Why did you come and help me?"

"Aren't you supposed to be a genuis or something?" Kurumu said with sigh. "We may not have gotten off on the best foot, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"She's right." Jake told Yukari with a smile. "I am pretty much the odd guy out being American. I really wouldn't mind being friends."

Yukari looked to Moka seeing if she had anything to say. But all she did was cross her arms, and look sideways, facing away from the little witch's gaze. But she didn't show an annoyed look on her face. It was more of a relaxed calm.

Yukari blinked, then started sniffling, then broke out crying loudly. She ran up to Jake and hugged him around the waist, as he lightly returned the hug. The tiny witch continued to cry loudly. She was so happy at this point. She wouldn't be alone or lonely anymore. She finally had friends who liked her.

* * *

After Jake had escorted all the girls back to their rooms, while he carried Yukari. The poor thing had fell asleep in his arms while crying, plus she had a big emotional day.

So, Jake was at his laptop agian typing, but this time the new imforamtion was real important. It could help with the gap between humans and a certain monster race.

* * *

_Witches:_

_Witches are a unique monster. Thier rank is hard to determine since they can le__arn a lot of spells that can range from harmless to extremely dangerous. But, if anything they are the one monster that humans have mistreated the most. We as humans need to do everything we can to fix the relationship between humans and witches if we want any chance for monsters and humans to get along._

* * *

Once Jake had finishing typing he set off for bed.

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the incident with Yukari and the Lizardmen. Moka and Kurumu were currently carrying boxes to Miss Nekonome's class. Jake was already in the classroom, organizing a few of the boxes that were already there. So it gave the girls a chance to talk with one another.

"So Yukari is getting along with her class now?" asked Moka curiously.

"Yes," Kurumu replied. "She apologized for pulling so many pranks on her classmates and she's been doing better. When she apologized, her classmates all felt guilty about what they said about her or how they treated her. Though, I think the Class Rep hasn't changed."

"That's good." Moka nodded happily.

"At least she won't be bullied anymore. We probably took care of that. And if the Class Rep does decide to start anything, Jake'll pound them into a pulp!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Yeah...," Moka said with a smile and a slight sweat drop at the last part.

However, that moment of calm and happiness was over with, when the girls opened the door to their classroom. Once they were in, they both paled at what they saw. There, to their surprise, was Yukari, pressing herself into Jake in a one-sided hug. He was a bit confused as to how to deal with the situation. But, once he saw Moka and Kurumu come in…all the color drained from his face.

"Oh, Jake!" the young witch called out a joyous voice, "I just love you to death."

"Huh?" Both vampire and succubus just stood there, with their boxes dropping suddenly at the scene.

"Hi!" the tiny witch smiled, taking notice of the girls. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, but my class is just next door from yours. That means I can come over, and we can play together."

"Huh!?" Kurumu and Moka exclaimed, dumfounded by Yukari's proclamation.

"Well," Yukari admitted shyly, looking to Moka and Jake. "Ever since I saw you both in action, I just couldn't bear to be away from you both. In other words, I'm In Love With Both Of You!"

"Now hold on a second!" Jake nearly shouted. "How…how can you be in love with both of us? Not only that but this is really akward for me. I have a brother around your age."

"Love knows no age, nor does it have any bounds!" Yukari announced, as she explained, "I'm in love with Moka's kind, beautiful, and big-hearted self, as well as the Inner Moka. She's brave, calm and collected, and she may not show it, but she shares Moka's caring heart as well." She then blushed at Jake, cupping her cheek as she cooed, "And when Jake showed up to save me, I felt like a princess being saved by her knight in shining armor. Plus, when you turned into that form known as Rath. The anamalistic anger made me all tingly, he really made me fell like an adult." She then hugged Jake as she smiled at him affectionately. "What I'm trying to say is, if Moka and Jake decide to get into a Ménage A Trios with me, I want him to be just like that as he pushes me down."

"That is going way to far!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh no, you don't," Kurumu shouted, as she ran over to Jake and latched on to one of his arms, pulling him away, "Jake's my Destined One!"

"No, he's mine," Yukari cried out, grabbing his other arm, putting the girls in a tug-of-war, "Besides, Jake and I have alot more things in common than you!"

"Both of you are wasting your time." Moka said in a dangerous tone. That caused Yukari and Kurumu to stop their fighting, and Jake to sweat bullets.

_'That doesn't sound good.'_ Jake thought.

And right Jake was as Moka suddenly pounced at him. "Because, Jake belongs to me!" Moka shouted.

"Wait! Moka!" Jake shouted.

CHU!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**And don't forget to review and send in any idea for monsters to add to the Monstitrix.**


	5. Chapter 5: Freak and Geeks

**Hey, Guys! I hope you are already for a new chapter! Also, one of my finals was pushed back to this coming up Monday, so after that I'm going to try and have two chapters up next week.**

**Now, to resond to some reviews.**

**Raidentensho- Ben's viilains will treat Jake kind of like Ben or a partner sort of thing. Also, I need to thank you for mentioning the DNA correction feature and the Snow Woman Village that really gave me I great idea.**

**Coldblue- I might have Ben and co. Appear, but if I do it won't be until the second half of the story. And Jake met Gwen when she, Ben, and Kevin in the epsiode where they go to the Plumber Academy and the Vreedle Brothers are there. Sorry can't really remeber the name of the episode. Jake will not be having Moka inject her blood into him. But, to answer question of IF she did then he would be a ghoul and all his other forms would become mutated aliens and Monstrels. It's pretty much like that episode where Ben had that cold that affected all his aliens. It's the same princaple.**

**Dude- I do want to thank you for pointing out that if I'm going to give my OC powers then he needs to actually fight or the stroy is pretty much the same as the actual thing. But, I do need to have the rosary removed because, Inner Moka is a main character who needs some air time. But, I will do a few where she may not appear and some where she doesn't fight. And while I understand you logic with the actual legen of vampires, the creators of the series decided to go in a different direction. Cuase, if they used the actual legends then she would have to avoid sunlight and she could turn into a bat or mist and all kinds of other things the legends say.**

**Also, if anyone knows of a website where I can read the mange in english for free will you let me know. I need to refresh my memory a bit. Or if anyone knows if the Fairy Tale Group came in during or after the ANTI-THESIS group that will be a great help as well. Cause, if Fairy Tale comes in after this story will be split into three parts.**

**Okay now lets start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC everything else belongs to thier respected creators.**

"AAAAAAA"- Inner Moka Talk

**"AAAAAA"**- Possesion Talk

* * *

**Chapter 5: Freak and Geeks**

* * *

Jake was at his desk in his dorm bedroom, on his laptop. He was using the video recording feature to make another video, to send to Max Tennyson so Max could send the video to his mom and younger brother.

"Hey, mom. Hey, bubba. Just letting you guys know that I'm fine and everything is going great. I know your really worried about me mom, but trust me when I say I'm happy here. I've made some unique friends. They are Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kuruno, and Yukari Sendo. You'd really like Moka, she's a kind and caring girl, she's always willing to help anyone even if she just met them. Kurumu...well...she's a real character. She's always they for me and she makes some of the best sweets I've ever had. Then. there's Yukari, she's actually the same age as bubba, she's a child prodigy and skipped some grades. We got off to a ruff start, but now she's a true blue friend, though she is a lot more mature than you would think." Jake explained for the recording.

Jake wasn't about to tell his mom about the whole Moka sucking his blood, Kurumu trying to seduce him and marry him, and certianly not about Yukari wanting a three-way relationship with him and Moka. There is no telling how'd she react.

_'She'd either have a heart attack or come here to the school herself and do...only god knows what.'_ Jake thought.

"Anyway, I heard from Max that bubba can't wait to join the Plumber Academy. Well, good luck with that little brother. Just hope you don't get the instructure that I had. That's everything, hope to hear from you guys soon." Jake finsihed.

And with that he stopped the recording and sent it to Max. He then decided it was time for him to head off for bed. The only time he could access his laptop was when most of the other students were asleep and the girls weren't hanginig off him...literally.

* * *

The next day during class everything was going as it normally did during Miss Nekonome's lessons. Except one thing.

Jake was awake the whole time. That was one thing that caused some concern for Moka and even Kurumu since Jake was always predictable in the regard that he would always end up falling asleep in class, but also the entire time he was staring out the window in thought or like he was waiting for something.

* * *

After class Jake, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Jake was still staring off into space that he didn't even catch all of what Moka had said.

"Jake?" Moka questioned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Moka." Jake replied coming out of his thoughts. "What were you asking?"

"I was wondering if everything's all right?" Moka re-asked.

"Yeah, you've been staring off into space all day!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"It is a bit concerning, Jake." Yukari added.

"Sorry." Jake apologized. "I've just been thinking about my mom and brother." Jake explained.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari's eyes widened a bit at that. It never came to mind that he would be thinking of his family, but it made sense, he was in a foreign country thousands miles away from his home.

"You've actually never told us anything about your family." Moka commented.

"I'd like to know everything about my future mother-in-law." Kurumu said.

"Man, where do I even start." Jake said with a smile. "Well, my mom is the one who made sure I'm the guy I am today. She always made sure that I always did what was right. She's real strict but she's the nicest mother anyone could ask for." Jake explained. "Then there is my brother. In all honesty he's little bit like me, but he's also the opposite. We used to argue a lot, but in all honesty that's the one thing I miss about him. At some point we turned our little arguements into a little game, to see who would quite argueing first. I really miss 'em." Jake finished in a sad tone.

The three girls looked down casted at Jake as he then began staring off into space once agian.

* * *

Later on Jake was walking around campus trying to pass the time. After lunch he, Moka, and Kurumu had a math test in Miss Ririko's class. Jake finished early and was allowed to leave. Jake was hoping at least he's be able to hang out with Yukari, but she was busy in her class.

"Man, what am I going to do?" Jake asked himself with a sigh.

"You! Jake Mension!" a voice shouted.

Jake blinked and turned around to see who was talking to him. Who he found were three fellow students. One was tall with shaggy brown hair, lanky in his appearance and wore glasses. The second was a cleaned up reddish blonde haired guy, who looked completely average, almost like himself. And the third and final guy was short and pudgy, with bottle blonde spiky hair. And the odd thing about them, was that they were weeping… and seethed with anger pointed right at him.

"Yeah." Jake replied in confused tone.

"Today is the day we finally declare war on you, Jake Mension!" the average guy said.

"Declare war?" Jake cocked an eyebrow.

"We'll never forgive you!" cried out the fat guy.

"Huh?" Jake asked, even more confused, "Why?"

"It's because you're our enemy!" the guy with glasses shouted.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Jake shouted in annoyance.

"You don't know?!" cried the average guy. "Then we'll tell you!"

"You're bothering our goddesses!" growled the fat one.

"We cannot tolerate this!" roared four-eyes. "It's not fair that a foreigner like you, just suddenly got so popular with the hottest girls in school just over night!"

"If you three don't start making sense, I'm leaving!" Jake shouted.

The trio didn't say any words as they tore off thier jackets to reveal they were wearing pink coats underneth their jackets.

"Formation Start!" The average guy said. "L.O.V.E. Cute Mokyuu-san! Give me an M, give me an O, give me a K, give me an A! what's that spell? MOKA!" He sang.

"I've got cheers for the girl of my dreams, too! We won't lose to the likes of you!" Fatty added. "Kurumu, love, love, lovely, Kurumu. Kurumu, She's My Love! Touch Her, And You'll Get A Shove!" He sang

"C.U.T.E. Yukari! Moe, moe, huu huu! Y.U.K.A.R.I! Yukari, Yaaaaaeee!" Four-eyes sang.

"Please, don't tell me your..." Jake began saying in a pleading voice.

"That's right!" The average guy announced. "I am the leader of the Moka Akashiya-sama Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

"I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kurono Fan Club, Gouzaburou Taira!" Fatty explained.

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendou Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!" Four-eyes announced.

"And together we are… The Love-Love Alliance! Aka… The Cute Girls Fan Club Coalition!" The three announced.

After the three made their little announcement it suddenly became very silent. The only noise to even be heard was the sound of the wind blowing by.

"I...think I should go." Jake said as he began to turn to leave.

"Don't think you'll escape us that easily!" Kubisaku shouted, raising a megaphone. "You are our sworn enemy!"

"Our vengeance will be painful and swift!" Gouzaburou added, raising his own megaphone. "You won't know what hit you!"

"Prepare yourself, Mension!" Kouzou finished, raising his megaphone and completing the trio.

"Look I'm not going to fight you guys." Jake stated.

Unfortanetly, Jake's words fell on deaf ears.

"Love-Love Alliance!" Kouzou shouted loudly. "Fearsome Wrath! Chaaarge!"

The trio then ran towards Jake, but true to his word Jake didn't fight them. Instead, he ran the opposite direction.

"Get Back Here, Mension!" Kouzou shouted as the he and the other two chased after Jake.

"I already told you! I'm not going to fight you guys!" Jake yelled back.

The chase went on for a few minutes until Jake made a wrong turn and hit a dead end. "Just great." he said with a sigh.

"Finally!"

Jake turned around to see the Love-Love Alliance, but they were looking worse for wear.

"You...have...no..where...to...go...now!" Kouzou kind of shouted as he tried to catch his breath.

Kubisaku looked like he needed to sit down for a while. And Gouzaburou seemed like he was going to pass out any second.

_'You think monsters would be in a lot better shape.'_ Jake shouted.

As the trio began approaching Jake, suddenly the trash cans and fallen branches nearby suddenly floated upward, and started bashing the Love Love Alliance on the heads.

"Hey, what the hell is this?" shouted Gouzaburou.

"It's magic." Kubisaku explained. "That means my darling Yukari's not far from here!" he then began blushing as he finished.

"What the heck is going on here!?"

Sure enough it was Yukari as she came running towards the four, wand raised. "Leave Jake alone, you jerks, or I'll kick your butt!" she shouted.

But she wasn't alone as Moka and Kurumu were right beside her.

"It's my sweet Kurumu!" Gouzaburou drooled.

"And my darling Moka!" swooned Kouzou.

Once the girls finally got close enough Kurumu was the first to speak. "What the hell are you three doing?!" she shouted.

"I'll tell you," Yukari answered, as she pointed her wand at the trio. "These three were about to gang up on Jake."

This caused Moka and Kurumu, along with Yukari to glare at the fanboys.

"Retreat!" the fanboys shouted as they took off, Yukari's enchanted items following after them.

"Did they hurt you, Jake?" Moka asked.

"Nah, they actually just managed to catch me when you guys showed up." Jake explained.

"Why did you run?" Kurumu asked. "You could have easily taken those guys."

"Yeah!" Yukari added.

"That may be true, but I'm not about to begin to beat up guys just for being annoying." Jake replied. "Besides they wouldn't have really hurt me with those plastic megaphones. So, they aren't really that dangerous."

"I'm not gonna let them get off that easy." Kurumu said as she got ready to give chase after the trio.

But, Jake grabbing a hold of her hand stopped her. "Don't worry about it Kurumu. They aren't dangerous so just let it go." Jake told her. "Besides, it was real boring out here without you guys, so lets just hang out."

That caused the three girls to brighten up as they each crowded around Jake, but that caused a small fight over him to break out.

_'Maybe I should have just let those guys beat me.'_ Jake thought as Yukari hung on his back. While, Moka and Kurumu played tug-of-war with his arms.

However, what they didn't notice was the fanboys hadn't fully left and seeing their loves fawning over some gaijin really irked them. They quickly turned to leave before they were noticed, but not before swearing revenge on Jake.

* * *

That night, in one of the unused clubrooms, a room that was covered wall to wall in pictures of the three beauties of Youkai Academy, the three fanboys plotted their revenge.

"Jake Mension!" Kubisaku growled out. He was sitting with a cardboard cut out of Yukari in his arms. "Why do you go to him, Yukari? Why?!"

"You can do better, Kurumu." Gouzaburou moaned as he cuddled against a life-size picture of Kurumu. "That gaijin doesn't have an infinite amount of room in his heart for you, not like me."

"We have seen the enemy, and he has seen us." Kouzou spoke from a shrine made to the three girls. "Now the battlefield is set for us to destroy him!"

"Huzzah!" Gouzaburou and Kubisaku shouted, while still cuddling the pictures of their idols.

"Here's the plan." Kouzou told the other two. "We wait until he is alone. That way we can crush him! We must not let our idols see, such action would crush them."

The other two fanboys nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what about the fact that he can transform into different forms?" asked Kubisaku. "What do we do?"

"I found out something during his battle against the Class Rep from Yukari's class, as well as a rumor from the battle with that girl rapist, Saizou. Apparently, Mension can only hold his transformation for few minutes; once the minutes are up, he reverts back into his human disguise. And if all else fails, we can use our secret weapon." Kouzou spoke up. "We will prove our superiority to our idols! Jake Mension will fall!

"Yeah!" the two fanboys cried loudly.

Kouzou then ran up to a cutout of Moka, and cooed out, rubbing his cheek to it, "Once he's been defeated, you'll be mine and mine alone, Sweet Moka…"

* * *

Unfortanetly, for Jake the trio of fanboys didn't give up easily. They spent the next few days trying to attack him.

And Jake would always end up running away. He wasn't going to fight them no matter how annoying they were.

On the fourth day Jake and the girls were eating lunch together like they always did.

"Man, those guys sure are persistant." Jake said with a sigh.

"Who are they exactly?" Moka asked.

"They call themselves 'The Love-Love Alliance'." Jake answered. "Each one of them are the presidents to fan clubs devoted to you guys."

"I still don't understand why you won't just take them down." Kurumu said.

"I was taught by my mom to only use any kind of power for a good reason." Jake explained. "Beating up some guys just cause they're annoying, doesn't exactly fall into that category."

"Speaking of those three. I think I've seen that fat one around." Kurumu said thoughtfuly.

"From where?" Jake asked.

"He's been stalking me…" Kurumu replied with a shiver.

"I had to deal with a stalker too!" Yukari exclaimed.

"You see!" Kurumu shouted. "You need to beat the tar out of those three!"

"I'll admit that is serious." Jake said. "But, I can't just attack them. If anything we need to go to a teacher or the headmaster about this. If I attack them then they could go to the headmaster about that. Even if we tell him why I did it, those guys will argue agianst it and then it becomes a case of he said she said. And if they eventaully go even farther then we would have some problems prooving it." he explained.

The three girls nodded their heads in understanding. They could see the logic in his arguement.

"But, what if they try and attack you agian?" Moka asked in concern.

"Well, I'll just run away agian." Jake answered.

"No way!" Kurumu shouted. "We'll be your bodyguards. So, that way if they try and attack you agian will be there to stop them. It'll be like killing two turds with one stone." she explained.

"It's killing two 'birds' with one stone." Yukari corrected.

"I've done told you guys not to worry." Jake told them. "They haven't revealed their monster forms to attack me so, until they do or they do some harm to you guys or another student. I'm not going to fight them and we aren't going to set some kind of trap. Okay?"

The three nodded their heads in understanding.

"Good now let's get off this topic." Jake told the three as he tried to turn things back to normal.

* * *

Later on that day Yukari was outside sweeping up around campus. Well, to be more accurate she had enchanted some of the cleaning supplies as she sang a nice little cleaning song. But, she quickly stopped when she heard footsteps. When she turned her head she saw Jake wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jean pants, also he had on a backpack.

Moka was walking to her dorm room, she had forgot something in her foot locker and had to run back to the school to get it.

_'I hope Jake's okay.'_ she thought.

She knew that thanks to the Monstitrix that he was able to pass as a monster and his Plumber training made him fit enought to protect himself from some of the other students in their human form. But, she couldn't help but worry about him, he was her first friend and she would be devastated if anything ever happened to him.

"Moka!" Yukari shouted.

Moka turned around to see Yukari running towards her. "What is it Yukari?" Moka asked.

Once Yukari managed to close the gap between the two she began catcing her breath. "I..saw..Jake." Yukari told her.

"And?" Moka said, surely there was more to it than that.

"He was wearing casula close and he had his backpack with him!" Yukari exclaimed.

Moka was deep in thought as to what this could mean. Her eyes widened and she paled when the only conclusion she could think of came to mind. "Oh, no!" she shouted.

"What's wrong, Moka?" Yuakri asked in concern.

"Yuakri, you need to go get Kurumu and meet me at the academy gate." Moka told the young witch.

"Why?" Yukari asked now confused.

"I think Jake might be leaving for the human world." Moka explained.

* * *

Jake was waiting at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. He looked down at the Monstitrix and pressed on of the buttons on it to display the time. Jake had found out the Monstitrix could display time after messing with it a few weeks back. "Should be here in minute." Jake said to himself.

"Unfortanetly, that's too much time for you to wait!"

Jake turned around to see the Love-Love Alliance standing side-by-side, glaring at him.

"Seriously! Don't you guys have better things to do?" Jake asked in an annoyed voice.

"Beating and earning our goddess's love is all that matters!" Kouzou shouted.

"Now there is no place left to run!" Kubisaku yelled.

"We may not know why your here, but it was foolish of you to go off school campus!" Gouzaburou added in. "Now, we can defeat you in our true forms!"

"Prepare yourself for defeat!" the trio cried.

Kouzou placed his megaphone over his head and immediately it extended into a brown umbrella covering the entire top half of his body. One large eye and a mouth with the tongue hanging out were in place for a face. "Umbrella!" he shouted.

"Bloooob!" Gouzaburou shouted as he opened up his shirt and his face lost all its facial features, leaving it blank. He also seemed to gain even more weight.

"Stretchy Neck Necky!" Naga exclaimed as his neck stretched long and was triple the height of his body.

Jake looked on in disbalief at the trio's forms.

* * *

**Monster Facts:**

**Kasa-obake a D-Ranked monster. They are a type of tsukumogami. They are umbrella's that have exsisted for over a hundred years, giving them a life of thier own. In terms of danger they are more of pests than meanaces.**

**Noppera-bo a D-Ranked monster. They are know as Faceless Ghosts. They are known for scaring humans and not actually being a threat.**

**Rokurobuki a D-Ranked monster. They are related to the Nure-onna monster. The only thing that makes them stick out from humans are their snake like necks. They are know for being tricksters.**

* * *

"Uh..." Jake asked.

"Oh, so now your making fun of us!" shouted Kouzou.

"I didn't say anything!" Jake replied.

"We know, we're low class monsters." Gouzaburou said. "That's why we are looked down upon."

"Most of the girls go after the cool-looking monsters. But our idols go after you, and you don't even have to be in one true form to have them all over you!" Kubisaku exclaimed

"But that changes today!" the three shouted in unison before charging.

Jake began reaching for the Monstitrix, but Kouzou began spinning his umbrella head to kick of a gust of wind that distracted Jake from activating the Monstitrix.

Kubisaku then wrapped his neck around Jake's legs, waist, and arms. "Struggle all you want, you won't squeeze your way outta this one."

Kouzou hopped on Jake's stomach and began stomping. "We won't let you reign on our parade, by stealing the women we love!"

Even Gouzaburou got in on the beat as he was sucking up Jake by his legs, into his stomach. "We're never gonna let you chew the fat with our darlings ever again."

_'I think all these lame puns will be the actual death of me!'_ Jake screamed in his head.

"Get Your Hands…. I Mean, Neck Off Him!"

The four boys looked up, and saw Kurumu flying overhead, and with her were Moka and Yukari. Kurumu groaned with the strain of carrying the two. And Yukari was apologizing, saying that she had yet to learn the spell that would allow her to fly. As soon as she set them down, Kurumu took off back into the air, did a loopdeloop and charged right at the fanboys. The collision caused the three to let go of Jake, as Kurumu grabbed him and got him far away. Yukari then summoned a bubble chair, in which Kurumu dropped him safely onto.

Jake looked up to see Moka, standing two feet from him. He smiled as she knelt down, to where they were eye-level. "I owe you guys thanks. But, how'd you know..." Jake began to ask, but not finish.

*SMACK!*

Moka slapped Jake right across the face. Suprising not only him, but Kurumu and Yukari as well. When Jake looked at her face he saw that Moka was glaring at him angrily, with tears running down her cheecks. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, and buried her face into his chest, as she cried out, even if her voice was muffled. "You moron! What were you thinking? Why didn't you tell us what you were going to do? Jerk! Idiot!" she then looked up to him, still crying as she smiled at him. "It doesn't matter if you won't fight, that's not where your real strength is. Your kind heart and willingness to protect your friends is where your greatest strengths are."

"She's right, Jake." Yukari told him. "You saved me with your kinds words, and you even stood up for me."

"You even saved me from the Inner Moka, and you did that even after everything I did to you." Kurumu added with a wink.

"We're your friends, Jake." Moka said with a smile. "And friends do everything they can to help one another." She then wiped her tears away as she and him stood up together, "So, please… don't leave."

Jake gave Moka a look of confusion. "But, I'm not..." Jake's statement was interuppted by some crying coming from behind them.

They saw the fanboys weeping like crazy, even Gouzaburou who had no eyes at the time was crying. It was pretty evident that this only made their hatred for Jake even greater.

"Damn you, Mension. You're stealing our women from right in front of us." Kouzou whined.

"He's hogging all the love." Kubisaku cried

"That does it! Mension your in violation of the Romance/Anti-Trust Act!," Gouzaburou shouted. "I'm gonna blob you into a blobby blob if its' the last blobbin' thing I ever blobby do!"

And with that, the trio charged right at their respective girls.

Kubisaku curled around Yukari, but didn't touch her. "Yukari, my love! You're a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked! I'm gonna wrap myself so tight around that smokin' hot little body of yours!" he proclaimed.

"Gross! Get away!" Yukari shouted, as she ran away. Too disturbed to fight back.

"Kurumu! I have an unlimited abundance of love for you. Let's gaze at both of us until the sun rises!" Gouzaburou proclaimed.

Kurumu cringed at this as she gulped, "How am I supposed to gaze at anything if you don't even have a face, you big fat freak?" she shouted as she tried stabbing him with her claws, but his fat stomach absorbed the blow.

Kouzou approach Moka, while he was spinned his top, causing some wierd slime to splattered all around. "Moka, let me be your umbrella of love! With me around, I will never allow the harmful rays of the sun, touch your lovely alabaster skin!" he proclaimed.

"Uh, thanks, but I already have an umbrella." Moka told him, but dodged out of the way, as he came closer. "Ugh! Get away!"

After watching all of this, Jake finally decided to put his foot down. "Hey!" he shouted grabbing everyone's attention. "You guys are acting real pathetic!"

At first the Love-Love Alliance was completely stunned after that, but it quickly changed into rage.

"How dare you call us pathetic," Kouzou hissed out.

"Not only do you think we're pathetic, but disgusting, perverted, monster trash too." Gouzaburou said.

"I didn't say that." Jake told them.

"But, you were thinking it." responded Kubisaku.

Jake just looked the other way as he scratched his cheeck. The action speaking louder than words.

"It doesn't matter! Once we beat you, then we'll be the toughest, and then our idols will be flocking towards us!" Kouzou said. "Coalition, Algamation!"

"Algamation!" Gouzaburou and Kubisaku cried along with their leader.

Kubisaku positioned his neck to that Gouzaburou could stand on it. Kouzou spun like a top and took to the air. He came to a stop on top of Gouzaburou's head. As they made contact, a bright light filled the area. Everyone had to shield ther eyes for a moment as the glare died down. When it did, they all got a surprise.

Where the three monsters origanly stood, one big monster stood in their place. He had a large fleshy body with a face on the chest. His back held an umbrella while the head on his shoulders had brown hair and a single eye and a really long neck. He was also wearing the same pink jacket like the fanboys did.

"Just call us Big Bro!" the monster shouted in a combination of the three boys voices.

"You've got to be joking!" Jake shouted in disbalief. _'How in the world did those three guys fuse together.'_ he thought.

"This is no joke, Jake Mension." Big Bro said. He then charged towards Jake. "It's the end!"

Big Bro brought his large hand down on Jake, causing a large amount of dirt to fly into the air from the impact.

"Jake!" the three girls screamed.

"Hahahaha! Not so tough in the end." Big Bro laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure." came a raspy voice from where the girls were.

Everyone was shocked to here a disembodied voice, but were more suprised to see a figure rise out of the ground near the three girls.

The figure was a grey humanoid creature with no legs. It had thin arms and four fingers on each hand. It's body was covered in black vein like lines and it had a single violet eye. The Monstitrix was on the right side of it's chest. All in all it looked like the stereotypical ghost.

"Jake?" Moka questioned the creature.

"No, Ghostfreak." the being answered.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite from the alternate dimension Anur Phaetos. Not much is none about this species of alien. The only things that are know as in accordance to their ghost-like appearance they posses powers just like a ghost.**

**The form Ghostfreak is in is not his true form, but a second layer of skin that protect him from sunlight, considering that sunlight kills Ectonurites.**

* * *

"What's this?" Big Bro questioned. "Another form of yours, Mension. It doesn't look so tough."

"Looks can be decieving." Ghostfreak commented before he vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Big Bro asked as he began searching for Ghostfreak.

They got thier answer when he suddenly appeared and punched them in their eye. He then quickly disappeared agian before they could attack him. This patterned went on for a while.

"Quite hiding and fight!" Big Bro shouted.

Ghostfreak came into exsistance next to the girls. "This is going to be tougher than I thought." Ghostfreak commented. He then moved his eye to face Moka. "Do you think your other side will be willing to help?" Ghostfreak asked her.

"I'm not sure." Moka answered. A little unnerved by the fact Ghostfreak moved his eye around his head to look at her.

"Well, I hope she is." Ghostfreak replied as he grabbed her rosary and pulled it off.

Moka then underwent her transformation. And the amount of monster energy she was releasing caused Big Bro to freeze in place.

Inner Moka looked towards Big Bro then to Ghostfreak. "You released me for this trash?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

"This form doesn't exactly have strength on it's side." Ghostfreak replied.

The entire time Inner Moka and Ghostfreak were talking Big Bro was having his own moment. "So cold." Big Bro said. They then began crying happily. "But our true idol has arrived! Hooray! That platinum hair, those cold red eyes, and that smoking body of hers… She's Our True Idol, The One We Have Waited For!"

One of Inner Moka's eyebrows began to twitch. "Pests." she said under her breath as she began making her way towards Big Bro.

"Hold on, Moka. we need a plan." Ghostfreak said.

Inner Moka turned to face Ghostfreak. "Fine." she replied.

"Alright, I'll distract them and then you come in and finish them off." Ghostfreak said as he phased out of exsistance.

And he began doing what he did to Big Bro from earlier. But, the one thing that was different though was Kurumu decided to cheer him on.

"Yeah! Go, Ghostfreak!" Kurumu cheered.

This lead to Ghostfreak being distracted while he was still phased into exsistance. Which, allowed Big Bro to hit him. Sending him flying towards the girls.

Inner Moka had already begun charging Big Bro when Ghostfreak was sent flying right at her. She didn't have enough time to dodge so she brought her arms up to shield her face.

Ghostfreak noticed who he was headed towards and decided to become intangible. But, the only problem was that Ghostfreak didn't go through Moka, he just disappeared, causing everyone else to become confused.

"Hey! Where's Jake?" Kurumu asked Inner Moka.

Inner Moka just lowered her arms to reveal that her right eye was now purple and black vein like crack were around it. **"This is so wrong."**came Ghostfreak's voice from Moka's body.

"What do you think your doing in my body?" Inner Moka asked.

**"Hey! It's not like I planned this!" **Ghostfreak exclaimed.

"I don't care. Get out of my body." Inner Moka said.

Yukari and Kurumu were watching the arguement with a mixture of awe and disturbance. But, they quickly noticed Big Bro approaching.

"Look out!" the two shouted.

The combination of Ghostfreak and Inner Moka saw Big Bro coming, so they decided to end this battle.

**"Know you place!"** the two shouted as they delivered two swift kicks to Big Bro, sending him flying. But, Big Bro turned back into the fanboys while in midair, causing them to crash to the ground.

**"It's finally over."** Ghostfreak said.

"Yes. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Body." Inner Moka said slowly and in a menacing tone.

Ghostfreak quickly flew out of Moka's body and made his way to the fanboys. "Now, you guys are going to leave me and the girls alone. Understood?" Ghostfreak questioned.

"And why would we do that?" asked Kouzou.

"Here's why." Ghostfreak said as he pulled the skin off his chest, causing some black and white striped tentacles to pop out.

The fanboys didn't say anything else as they took off so fast they could leaving a dust trail.

"Wimps." Ghostfreak commented right before he turned back to Jake. Jake then turned around to see Inner Moka staring at him.

"Mension!" Inner Moka called out.

"Yes." Jake replied jumping to attention.

"Your leaving doesn't work for me." Inner Moka told him, as she crossed her arms, and pointed out, "Because if you left, that would mean no more food for yours truly." She said with a smile, exposing her fangs, "And besides… it would make the Outer me sad. You'd break her heart."

Jake had a confused look on his face. "But, I'm not..." Jake tried to explain.

Kurumu gently grabbed a hold of his arm, interupting him. "Not having Moka drink your blood would be a good thing. But I'd miss you too much." Kurumu said with a small smile.

Yukari ran up to him, and hugged him deeply, crying. "Please, Jake! Don't leave."

"But, I've been trying to tell you guys. I'm not leaving." Jake told the three girls.

The girls eyes lit up with surprise, even Inner Moka's eyes by that piece of information.

"I saw you walking off campus." Yukari explained. "Your even wearing casual clothes."

"Yeah, I was out for a jog." Jake explained. "I didn't want anything to happen to my unifrom."

"But, why do you have your backpack?" Yukari asked.

Jake pulled his backpack off his back. "I put some weight in it to help with my jogging exercise." he answered.

"But then… what are you doing out here at the bus stop?" Kurumu asked.

"After classes were over the headmaster called me into his office. He told me that he heard from the Bus Driver, that I had a package coming in. So, I came out here to pick up while, I was out." Jake answered.

"So you wanting to leave..." Kurumu started to say.

"Was Moka's mistake in judgement?" Yukari finished as she and Kurumu sent a stare towards Inner Moka.

Inner Moka just turned away from them in a huff.

The bus then appeared and stopped in front of the four. Jake walked up to the Bus Driver, who handed him the package.

"Thanks, for this." Jake said to the Bus Driver.

All he did was nod his head in recognition and took off. Leaving the four.

"What is that?" Kurumu asked.

"It's a home care package from my mom and brother." Jake answered as he opened the box. He then pulled out a framed picture to look at.

The picture was of his mom and brother. Jake's mom looked to be in her late thirties, with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and blue jean pants. Jake's younger brother kind of looked like a younger version of Jake. The only difference being his hair was blond and he had blue eyes. He was wearing a sleevless white t-shirt and black pants.

Yukari noticed how Jake's brother didn't have the same hair color or eye color as his mom or Jake. "Why does your brother have different colored hair and eyes, as you and your mom?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, well his my half-brother." Jake answered. "We have the same mom, but different dads."

"You know you are becoming more trouble." Inner Moka commented as she re-attached her rosary. Causing her to turn back into the pink haired Moka.

Jake seeing this managed to catch her while, still holding his stuff.

"Please... don't leave.." Moka mumbled in her sleep as tears started to form.

Kurumu and Yukari were giving him the sad eyes treatment.

"Don't worry I won't be leaving anytime soon." Jake told them.

* * *

In the Tunnel, the bus driver had a smirk on his face. "It's commendable that you're sticking around. Gotta admit, for a Plumber, you're taking a long and twisted road." the Bus Driver said to himself.

* * *

The next day in Miss Nekonome's class, she had an announcement.

"They just installed some phones that can connect to the human world." she told the class.

The class became a buzz at that information. While, Jake was extremly happy.

"Also, the headmaster has had the bus schedule changed so it will show up once a day from now on." Miss Nekonome continued with her announcement.

Moka then poked Jake in the back with her pencil to get his attention. "Isn't that great Jake? You can call and talk to your family in america." she told him.

"Yeah." Jake replied with a smile.

"Oh, Jake..." Moka said with a smile and a blush. "You smell nice." she finished.

"No, wait! Moka!" Jake shouted as Moka jumped over desk towards Jake.

CHUUUU!

"It's the middle of class, Moka!" Jake shouted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Also some questions for you guys.**

**Do you think the siren San Otonashi and the jiang shi Ling Ling Huang have crushes on Tsukune? Becuase, if they do then they will pretty much have the same thing for Jake. I wasn't to sure so I decided to ask you guys. It doesn't have to be true, if you guys just want them to be added to the group of girls let me know.**

**Also, one of the monster forms Jake is going to have is a Troll(One is fought in the manga). And I' having a hard time judgind the Troll's height. Would you say he is around Fourarms big or Humongusaur(Before he makes himself even bigger.) big?**

**Okay, now the lst thing is I'm going to put a list of monsters that are going to be in Monstrix on my profile. So, if you have an idea, but not sure if I've already got it you can look. But, I will not add Monstrel monsters.**

**That's everything! Don't forget to review and everything else!**


	6. Chapter 6: Out Of Water Experience

**Hey guys! Finals are done so to celebrate here is a new chapter! But, first time to reply to answer some review questions.**

**AwesomeMoorwen- I want to thank you for the Owlman suggestion, it will be added, but I'm not so sure about him having the ability to hypnotize people. Seems a bit to strong, instead I might give him telekenisis or something. Also, Jake's Ghostfreak will not act out. Azmuth put a few fail safes to keep that from happening with that form.**

**Alyoshaman- I put the troll in cause it was someone they fight and has the chance to get the DNA from. But, I don't want to thank you, I had forgot about the Crow Tengu, that one is now added as well.**

**Coldblue- I'm sorry to say that Jake's Monstitrix will not be very different from Ben's considering it is an old model of Ben's, but not only that but some of the features will help with the story. I also, found the hybrid/fusing idea to be interisting, but I will not be using that. If I did it makes Jake seem to over powered in the long run and turns him into a Gary Stu. And to answer the question of Jake's father, Yes, Jake's dad passed away and the Step-Father will make an appearance when the other parents do.**

**A few more things before I start the chapter.**

**I've decided to put the Troll's height at Armadrillo's height. Since it's smaller than Humongusaur but bigger than FourArms.**

**Alyoshaman brought up the idea of the Yasha being added. I was orgianly going to add it, but when I checked his power and saw it only summoned other monsters, I wasn't going to use it. But, I will if you guys want me to, but his Yasha form will only be able to summon monsters that are friends/allies to Jake.**

**Also, Raidentensho sent in an idea that I need your guys help with. Should the Yuki-Otoko(Male Yuki-Onna) look humanoid like Mizore or more of a monster?**

**And finally, I really need to know if the two girls I mentioned in the previos chapter should or should not be added to the harem. Plus, if you guys have any name idea for the monster forms Jake will have, please send them in. I need all the help I can get. I already have names for the vampire, incubus, yuki-otoko, and crow tengu. If your not sure what monsters are added tehn check out my profile and don't forget to let me know of any possible monsters you guys want added.**

**Now, Let's BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC everythin else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Out of Water Experience**

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Yokai Academy, well as beautiful as a school full of monsters can be anyway.

Jake and Moka were walking to class like they normally do every morning.

"Have you called your mother since, the phones were installed last week?" Moka asked him.

"Yeah, she was happy to actually be able to talk to me and not just listen to those video recordings I would make her." Jake answered her.

Moka gave him a confused look. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Jake had to mentaly slap himself for that one. He never told her about the laptop he had that allowed him to send messages and stuff back home. "I've a laptop taht I would make vidoes and send to the Plumber Base back home and they would give the video to my mom." Jake explained.

"But, how are you able to get the signal past the barrier?" Moka asked. "And if you can send the videos why not send them straight to your mom?"

"My laptop has some alien tech installed in it. Even though the barrier prevents most devices from having a signal, alien tech is so advanced that I could been in the center of the earth and still get signal. And the reason I didn't send them straight to my mom was, the alien tech makes it where it will only be able to connect to other alien tech. Most human stuff couldn't handel it." Jake answered.

"Oooh." was Moka's reply. She didn't fully understand what Jake was saying but she got the jist of it. After walking in silence for a bit Moka decided to speak up. "Ummm..Jake?" she asked said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"I was wondering...if..." she tried to ask, but seemed to nervous to.

"If you need some blood, Moka it's ok." he told her.

"Really?" she asked in suprise.

He just shook his head 'yes' and tilted his head so she could get to his neck easier.

CHUUUU!

Moka bit his neck and began to have her morning feeding. Once she was done she looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Thank you, Jake!" she exclaimed as she started dragging him towards class.

* * *

In class Miss Nekonome was in the middle of a lecture until, she stopped to throw a chalkboard eraser at Jake's sleeping head.

*WHACK!*

Jake jolted striaght up after that.

"I hope I'm not boring you, Mr. Mension." Miss Nekonome said in a sickly sweet voice, with a disturbing smile.

"N...Not at all." Jake replied while sweating bullets.

"Good." she replied. "Now, that your awake I've got an announcement."

Jake was decided to wipe the chalk dust out of his hair. He noticed Moka looking at him in concern while, Kurumu was gazing at him lovingly. He could aslo see a faint blush on her face. _'What could she be thinking about?'_ Jake thought. And once he actually put more thought into it he was blushing up a storm and quickly faced the front of the classroom.

"Now class, today you all will be joining a club." Miss Nekonome announced. "Because our school is made much like human schools, joining a club is mandatory in our curriculum. That way we will be able to join the human world much more easily. Your participation in clubs will help better enable you to understand and fit more in human society. It will also deepen your tastes in their arts, and a better understanding of human culture. And remember not to reveal your monster form during these activities."

_'Makes sense.'_ Jake thought. _'If they want to blend in they need to know more than just history and stuff.'_

One male student raised his hand. "Miss Nekonome?" he asked.

"Yes?" Miss Nekonome replied.

He then pointed at something. "Your tail." he told her.

Miss Nekonome looked behind her to see her tail sticking out. "Meow!" she shouted as she lunged forward and scratched the students face.

_'Note to self: Don't piss off Miss Nekonome'.'_ Jake thought with a sweatdrop, as the male student rolled around on the floor in pain.

"Continuing," Miss Nekonome said ignoring the poor boy. "All the clubs will have booth set up for the day, so go try as many as you can! Also, don't forget to stop by the Newspaper Club. I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

* * *

On the campus it was completely crowded as every student was checking out the booths of the clubs to see which one they wanted to join.

"There sure are a lot of clubs." Jake told Moka, who was standing next to him.

"Come on, let's join the same club!" Moka exclaimed as she dragged Jake off to find a club to join.

That was easier said than doen considering half the clubs that the school had.

"Care to join the Photography Club, and take pictures of Ghosts?" asked a creepy guy with bulging eyes, holding a camera and ghost photos.

The answer he got was Moka running into Jake's arms with a startled scream.

They didn't have much luck at the next booth either.

"Care to join the Acupuncture Club?" A hulking green bald fellah with needles all over his body asked.

He recieved the same answer Moka gave the Photography Club, as she ran into Jake's arms with startled scream, but she had a slight smile on her face.

Or the next.

"Mummy Club?" asked a group of mummies.

And agian Moka ran into Jake's arms with a startled scream, smiling once agian.

Or the next.

Join the Chemistry Club, and test out our Love Potions, Moka?" asked one of the members hold a flask, with a bubbling purple liquid in it.

Moka once agian ran into Jake's arms screaming with a smile.

_'She's been doing all this on purpose.'_ Jake thought.

As they kept looking around they notice a lot of guys crowding around one booth in particular. Being curious they went to take a look.

When, they got there Jake wasn't suprised why all the guys were there.

It turns out it was the Swimming Clubs booth and the people who were trying to get new members to join were all girls in bikinis.

"Hello, I'm Tamao Ichinose, captian of the swim team and I'd like us to swim together." she said in sweet voice.

Tamao looked like she was a second year student with turquoise colored hair along with having fair skin and cyan colored eyes. She was wearing a purple bikini with a sarong wrapped around her waist.

"As of now, the swim club consists of only female members. So, any guys joining up will recieve speacial treatment from the seniors." Tamao told all the guys near her.

This seemed to make the guys go crazy.

Jake just mentaly sighed. _'Perverts.'_ he thought.

"Jake?" Moka said in an unsure voice.

"Yeah, Moka?" he asked as he turned to face at her.

"Are...are you wanting to join this club?" Moak asked still sounding nervous.

Jake looked back at all the guys wanting to join the Swimming Club. "Not really. Considering that I'm public enemy number one in most boys eyes for female attention. I don't want to make things worse." he answered.

Moka's face brightened up at the answer. "Then let's go look at the other clubs." she said.

As the two turned to leave they werer interuptted

"Ah, are you leaving already?"

The two turned around to see Tamao Ichinose looking at the two or to be more accurate Jake. "I was hoping the amazing american Doppelganger would join the Swimming Club." she said in a flirty tone.

Jake's face flushed with embarassment, he still wasn't use to being the center of attention. Espicaily, when most of the attention was coming from the female students.

Moka didn't like how Tamao was being so friendly to Jake. She grabbed Jake's hand while giving the girl a dirty look. "I'm sorry but, me and Jake were going to look at some of the other clubs." Moka explained in a stern tone.

The friendly look on Tamao's face never left as she replied. "Really? Well, it just so happens that the Swimming Club is holding a Swimsuit Contest and members from all the other clubs will be there. So, why don't you come as well, that way you don't have to search all over for the clubs. Let them come to you."

Jake was still unsrue about all of it, even more with the Swimsuit Contest going on, but he could see the logic in Tamao's statement. "It does make some sense." Jake said. "What do you think, Moka?" He wasn't going to make Moka go and if she didn't then Jake had a reason not to go.

Moka looked down at her rosary as she took a firm grip on it. "Well..The thing is..." Moka tried to explain.

"I heard that you're a vampire, Moka Akashiya." Tamao said, interuptting Moka. "Wonder if all the rumors of that are true."

"What rumors are you talking about?" Jake asked the two girls.

"Nothing." Moka quickly said, as she stood in front of Jake. "We'll be there."

Tamao's smile seemed to grow even larger at that statement. "Good." she said as she began walking back to the rest of the club. "Don't forget your swimsuits."

Jake was giving Moka a concerned look. _'What was that all about?'_ he thought, but shook it off. _'I don't need to worry about it, if it was serious she would've told me. Plus, how bad could the Swimming Club be?'_

* * *

Jake wasn't prepared for the scene that awaited him at the swimming pool. He stood next to the pool in his black swim trunks, with his eyes widened and face flushed at the scene in front of him.

The scene could only be described as something straight out of a teenaged boy's fantasy.

There were pretty girls in bikinis everywhere. The guys that were joining the club weren't having a bad gazing time, and actually got to interact with the girls with no signs of rejection. The girls were splashing and giggling with the boys who had come. It seemed too good to be true that they were getting along, with no signs of being shy around the boys at all.

Jake tore his eyes from the scene to see Moka standing at the metal chain link fence that surrounded the pool. She was still wearing her school uniform and she looked extremely uncomfortable and skittish around the pool. So, he decided to go up and talk to her.

"Jake!" came Kurumu's voice.

Jake stopped to turn around and his face quickly lit up like a christmas tree. "Ku...Kurumu!" he exclaimed. "Wh...what are you wearing?"

"Do you like it?" Kurumu asked with a smirk as she did a sexy pose. She was wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit and the top left very little to the imagination. She didn't give him anytime to answer as she grabbed one of his arm and pulled it between her breasts. "Jake, can you teach me to swim?" she asked innocently.

Jake's face was about as red as it could possibly get. "Umm..Ku...Kurumu...yo..your...breasts..." he tried to say.

Kurumu supported a blush of her own when she reached for the knot in the back, allowing the straps to come undone, but cupped her chest to keep the bikini on. "Yeah, they are hurting a bit." she commented.

Steam was pouring out of Jake's ears by now. He couldn't even think striaght.

_'Today's the day I make Jake mine.'_ Kurumu thought. She then re-tied the top and bent over messing with the bottom half now. "Do you think this swimsuit is a little tight on me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

*KLONG!*

A large pail knocked Kurumu to the ground before it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Yukari decided to show up and interupt. "Teach me too!" she exclaimed as she grabbed hold of one of Jake's arms, she was wearing a blue one piece and her hat. She then sent a glare towards Kurumu. _'I won't let Kurumu have her way.'_ she thought.

Kurumu then grabbed Jake's other arm and tried to pull him away from Yukari. "What are you doing? His mine!" Kurmu said to Yukari.

Yukari pulled him back towards her. "No he's not!" Yukari exclaimed.

"Give up you flat-chested little girl!" Kurmu said to her as the game of tug of war continued.

"It's not like bigger is better!" Yukari countered.

Kurumu then stopped the game and put an arm behind her head and the other under her breast. "Really? When I was your age mine were already about this size." Kurumu mocked Yukari.

Yukari was looking at her small breasts when she remebered something. "I heard big breasts sag early." she responded.

This seemed to tick Kurumu off. "What was that." she said.

All of the sudden the two began fighting. Kurumu put Yukari in headlock and Yukari would get out of it and jump on Kurumu's back and pull her hair. This cycle repeated itself for a while.

Jake took the opprotunity to go and talk to Moka. "Moka, are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine." Moka replied in a nervous tone.

Before Jake could make any other reply Tamao showed up.

"Enjoying yourself?" Tamao asked Jake with a sweet smile.

Jake just let out a nervous chuckle, while Moka just huffed at the girl.

"This isn't what I really had in mind." Jake said, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I don't think you can really enjoy what we have to offer unless you get in the water." Tamao said in a pouty tone. She didn't give Jake time to reply or Moka time to protest, as she quickly took one of Jake's arms and began dragging him into the pool.

While in the pool Tamao decided that she needed to give Jake some instrutions on proper swimming techniques.

"Come on, move your arm outward then inward." she instructed as she forced his arm to make the movements.

"Um...Tamao?" Jake asked. "Don't you think your a little close?"

"What? You don't like me?" she asked while pouting

"That's not it." Jake replied with a light blush.

The true reason being that the entire time she was forcing him to go through the motions she was rubbing her breast up against him. One girl Jake could handel, but two was pushing it.

Moka however, was seething with anger as she watched the whole thing. _'Why is he being so flirty with her!?'_ she thought. She eventually, lost her cool when Tamao leaned up on Jake, pressing her breasts into his back, causing him to turn bright red. "That's enough!" she shouted.

Jake looked at her with a mixture of suprise and relief. Tamao on the other hand showed no emotions on he face what so ever.

"Jake, you really wanted to join the Swimming Club just so you could hook up with girls, didn't you?" Moka questioned.

Jake was shocked that Moka would ask/excuse him of such of thing, but his face quickly changed to a hurtful expression. "Moka you know that's..." Jake protested as he broke out of Tamao's hold.

But, Moka was to angry to even let Jake finish. "Don't You Tell Me I 'Don't Know', Jake Mension!" Moka screamed. "I'm not putting up with this! Goodbye!" she finished as she began stomping off.

But, Tamao splashed some water at Moka, causing her to jump away to avoid being hit with the water.

Jake noticed that all the color drained from Moka's face. _'She's afraid of water?'_ he thought.

Tamao was staring at Moka with a smrik. "You two sound like an old married couple." She commented. "Listen, Moka. There's one major rule in life that I learned in my Freshman Year. And that is the only thing a boy and girl need to know as they grow up, is to take and be taken, if you get the meaning. This is the swimming club, Akashiya, so if you're not going to swim, go bother someone else." Tamao finished splashing more water at Moka, hitting her leg with a bit of it.

Moka's face became even paler than earlier as she then quickly ran away.

"Moka! Wait!" Jake called out, but it was to late.

* * *

Moka ran a good ways from the pool until, she came to an alley between to buildings. She gritted her teeth in pain. To vampires like herself, water was a weakness and in her sealed state she was feeling intense pain.

Her rosario suddenly began to glow. "You fool, why did you even go near the pool? You should've stayed away. You know what water does to us." Inner Moka scolded the Outer Moka.

"I know, but I… I just… I wanted to be with Jake." Outer Moka said, while shivering in pain.

"Fool, if the boy can't see how hurt you are he's not worth the trouble." Inner replied.

Moka pulled her legs close, hiding her face, cringed fear, as well as hide the few soft sobs escaping her from her. But, the one thing that truely upset her was the huge wall that come between her and Jake. "Jake…" she whimpered.

* * *

Back at the pool, Jake was sitting at the edge with his feet hanging in the water. He wanted to fo off and find Moka, but Yukari and Kurumu were still fighting. And he was worried that the fight might get out of hand and they would end up hurting each other or any innocent bystanders. He let out a small sigh. _'What's going on with you, Moka?'_ he thought.

* * *

After Moka had regained her strength, she got back on to her feet. Though most of her strength was a bit gone. She had to lean on the wall to steady herself, as she prepared herself to go back to the pool. However, Inner Moka wasn't about to let that happen. "Don't even think about it. Do you really want to go back there and go through all that again?" Outer Moka frowned, but Inner Moka wasn't through. "Just end the relationship with Jake Mension. He obviously doesn't appreciate your needs. He doesn't care…"

"It's Not True!" Moka shouted, not believing what her Inner self said. "He's not like that!"

She remembered how he stood up to Saizou, when he decided not to leave after he told her the truth about him being a human. Or when he had risked his life protecting not just her, but Kurumu and Yukari. He cared for them all, because they were friends. He didn't care what happened to him, all he cared about was making sure they were safe and happy. And that was what he was trying to do find a club they could all belong to.

"Even if that's true, you can't swim with them." Inner Moka advised. "We couldn't go near them in the water…"

"I don't care." Moka said, moving much better, as if her determination was giving her strength. "I just… I want... I just want to be with Jake."

* * *

At the pool Jake eventaully had enough of just sitting there as he stood up to go look for Moka. But, the sound of screaming quickly changed all that. He turned around to see most of the girls from the Swimming Club bitting the guys on the neck and turning them into shriveled, pruny husks.

The all of the sudden some seaweed shot out of the water and wrapped around Jake and pulled him into the water. He was pulled until he was in the deep end and someone had wrapped their arms around his waist.

Jake turned his head to see none other than Tamao. But, her ears were now some fin like appendage and a large orange-scaly fish tail stuck out of the water behind her.

"Sorry, Jakey, but I can't let you escape." Tamao said in a taunting tone.

"What's going on?" Jake questioned as he tried to break out of Tamao's grip.

"Nothing much." Tamao replied. "Luring men into the water to suck out their life-force is how we mermaids survive."

* * *

**Monster Fact:**

**Mermaids are a B-Ranked monster, as long as they're in the water. They are unlucky monsters of the sea that cause sea trouble. They are amazing swimmers with superb agility. Their skills in water is almost un-matched. And for some unkown reason they have developed a way to suck the life-force from men, making them even more dangerous to humans.**

* * *

Yukari and Kurumu ran to the edge of the pool, after seeing what was happening in an attempt to rescue Jake. But they were stopped, as a swarm of mermaids blocked their way, hissing at them keep from making a move.

Seeing that help wasn't coming Jake tried to activate the Monstitrix, but Tamao grabbed his arm to keep it away from the Monstitrix. "I don't think so." Tamao commented. "If you can't reach that limiter of yours then you can't transform." she taunted.

Jake was starting to sweat bullets, but it became worse when he noticed the swarm of mermaids that were now circling him and Tamao.

"Come on, Tamao."

"Yeah, don't hog him all to yourself."

"I want a taste."

"Yeah, me too."

"Sorry about being so rough with you. But I've had my eyes on you since this school year started and I saw you at the Opening Ceremony." Tamao explained as her mouth elongated and rows of razor sharp teeth were visible. "You have such an intoxicating smell… much like a human."

She moved to bite him, but she was interuptted.

"Jake!"

Everyone looked to see Moka arriving at the pool to see the whole scene. And without even thinking ran towards the pool and jumped in. As soon as she hit the water it looked like she was giving off electrical discharge. Not only that but, she was having a hard time staying above water.

"Moka!" Jake shouted in concern. "What's happening!?" he asked no one in particular.

"Water is a vampires weakness." Yukari answered. "If this keeps up then Moka wil..."

That was all Jake needed to hear as he managed to put all the pieces together. He then began fighting even harder agianst Tamao's grip. "Let me go, damn it!" he shouted.

Tamao managed to keep her grip, apparently mermaids were much stronger than humans. "I don't think so." she said. "Your mine."

*BAM!*

All of the sudden Kurumu flew in and delivered a flying drop kick to Tamao, causing her to let Jake go. Kurumu then began restraining Tamao.

"Go!" Kurumu shouted. "Get Moka out of the water!"

Jake wasted no more time as he activated the Monstitrix. "Please, let there be something in here to let me save, Moka." Jake pleaded under his breath as he slammed down the dial.

A bight flash of green caused all those above water to turn thier heads, but when they looked back they saw that Jake had transformed into a form that none of them had seen or heard he had.

The new form had light blue scales with white eyes. He had a fish like head with green fins on his forearms and head, a face that looked like an angler fish's along with the hanging antennae and three webbed clawed digits in place of his hands and webbed feet. He also wore a black loincloth that reached down to his ankles. A black patch of cloth on his shoulders bore the symbol of the Omnitrix.

"Ripjaws!" he called out in a gravely gargely voice.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Ripjaws is an Piscciss Volann from the planet Piscciss. They are one of the galaxies best swimmers. Their jaws are so strong that they can bite through steel and they can reach speeds up to 50 mph. They can switch from having legs to a fish like tail at any given moment. However, they do suffer one major drawback and that is they cannot breath air.**

**According to research done by the Plumbers the mermaid species of monster is from humans and Piscciss Volann mating. Giving mermaids thier human appearance, but amazing underwater capabilities.**

* * *

Ripjaws didn't say another word as he dove under the water after Moka with amazing speed. No one was sure what happened since it was quite under that water, but all of the sudden a geyser of water signaled that something had made it out.

Ripjaws landed on the pool patio far from the pool, with Moka in his arms.

Moka was coughing up water as she began slowly, regaining her strength. "Ja...Jake?" she managed to get out.

Ripjaws gently set Moka down. "Listen, Moka." Ripjaws said. "I'm so sorry that I didn't see that you were weak to water sooner. If I had known then we wouldn't even be here."

"But..I..thought..." Moka tried to explain.

"No, Moka." Ripjaws interuptted. "I should have been a better friend and considered your feelings in this but I was a fool. I thought that most of the legends I heard about vampires were wrong, it didn't occure to me that you had some form a weakness. I gues what I trying to say is..."

Ripjaws didn't get to finish his sentence as he suddenly fell on his hands and knees. Gasping for his breath.

"Jake!" Moka shouted in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"Can't...Bre...eath...nee...d...wa...ter..." Ripjaws managed to get out.

Moka's eyes widened in shock. It never even occured to her that Jake's forms would have weakness. She thought aliens were superior beings. Moka's thoughts were cut short as Ripjaws, trying to get up accidently pulled off Moka's rosary causing her to transform.

Inner Moka wasted no time as she quickly grabbed Ripjaws with what little strength she had and picked him up as she made her way to towards the pool.

"Oh no, you don't! You may be the most powerful monster, but your still weak to water!" Tamao shouted. She and the other mermaids then stood on their tales in the water and began splashing Inner Moka with water, but avoiding Ripjaws. "C'mon, Vampire, drink up!" Tamao taunted.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" the other mermaids taunted.

Inner Moka didn't know if she was going to make it. She hadn't fully recovered from when her other jumped into the pool. And the extra water being splashed on her was quickly draining her of the little strength she had left.

Luckily, Kurumu flew in and delivered a powerful kick to one of the mermaids, causing that one to plow into her buddies next to her. "Drink it yourself!" she shouted.

*BANG!* *KLONG!*

Yukari summoned up some wash pans to take care of the few remaining mermaids splashing Moka.

Inner Moka took the chance she had ans threw Ripjaws into the pool. But, all that happened was Ripjaws sank below that water without moving an inch.

Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka all paled when they saw that.

_'We were to late.'_ Inner Moka thought.

"C'mon, Jake! Wake Up!" Kurumu shouted in despair.

"Please, Jake! Please, Be Alright!" Yuakri begged on the verge of tears.

Tamao decided to cut into the sad moment, as she used some seaweed to wrap around Inner Moka and began pulling her to the water. "I may have lost my meal." Tamao said. "But, I think taking down a vampire will easily make up for that. Cause, once words gets out then all the boys will be flocking here. Giving us an unlimited food supply."

Inner Moka was only a few inches from the edge of the pool. She could have easily broke the seaweed, but all the water had drained her of a lot of her power. And just when she thought it was over, something shot out of the water and sliced through the seaweed.

All the girls were suprised by the action, but when they saw who it was it turned into joy, well all but Tamao.

"Jake!" Kurumu and Yukari cried out.

Sure enough, Ripjaws was standing in the water the seaweed in his mouth that he had sliced through.

Inner Moka even let out a sigh of relief, not at being saved but at the fact Jake was okay.

"Ah, looks like I get to have my meal after all." Tamao taunted.

Ripjaws would've made a comment if he didn't have seawedd in his mouth. So, he decided to let his actions speak for him. He quickly dove under the water and swam towards Tamao at incredible speed.

Tamao was so suprised at the act that she forgot to let go of the other end of the seaweed.

Ripjaws circled around Tamao wrapping her up in the seaweed, this kept up until Tamo looked like an oversized sushi wrap. She struggled to break free, but to no avail. Ripjaws then emerged from the water directly infront of her, a scowl on his face.

*BAM!*

Ripjaws didn't let Tamao beg, as he punched her full force in the face, rendering her unconcious. He then picked up the unconcious girl, who had reverted back to her human form and placed her on the pool patio.

Ripjaws then pressed the Monstitrix symbol on his chest, reverting himself back to Jake. He then made his way over to Kurumu, Yukari, and Inner Moka. "You guys okay?" he asked in concern.

"We're Ok!" Kurumu smiled, "Way to go! You sure showed those minnows! YAHOOHOOO!"

"I'm okay too!" Yukari smiled.

Inner Moka didn't reply.

When Jake noticed this he bowed his head. "I know I can't really say anything to make up for my actions. If I had known then I would have made sure that the other you never even came near the pool." Jake said. "And I know your probably pissed at me and you have every right to be. I just want you to know that it wasn't my intention to cause you any pain."

Moka raised her hand. Kurumu, Yukari, and Jake thought for a moment she was going to slap him. But, they were all suprised when she placed it on his shoulder. When Jake looked at her he saw instead of seething with anger she had an apologetic look on face. "I should also be apologizing." she said. "It didn't occur to me your various forms had their own weaknesses as well. You nearly killed yourself just to make sure I was a safe distance away from the pool. And for that I thank you."

"So...we're good?" Jake asked.

A smirk appeared on Moka's face. "Not quite yet." she said. And before Jake could even begin to think of what she meant she leaned forward and bite down on his neck.

CHUUU!

Jake's eyes went wide. He was used to the Outer Moka sucking his blood, but he never had to to deal with the Inner Moka being this close. Kurumu and Yukari were just as shocked, but Kurumu quickly changed to one of annoyance while Yukari seemed pleased.

Inner Moka pulled away from Jake's neck with a look of satisfaction. "Now, we are...good." she told him as she re-attached the rosary.

And after Jake, Kurumu, and Yukari changed back into their school uniforms they left.

* * *

Later on that night Jake decided he needed to update the information he had on vampires. If humans are going to co-exsist with monsters they need to know how to keep one another safe from any unitended harm.

* * *

The next day however, didn't go to well for Jake and his friends. All the semi-normal clubs were full and the only ones that had any openings...well it was a given that none of them would be joining them anytime soon.

Not only that but Moka was doing a lot better. She looked as healthy as she normally did, but that was thanks to Jake offering more than the usual amount of blood she normally took. Yukari and Kurumu were agianst it, but after he explained he was doing it to help her health, since it was his fault she was hurt they begrugling excepted that.

"Man...What are we going to do now?" Jake asked the three as they ate lunch.

The other three didn't reply, but their down cast looks pretty much said it all.

"Why so glum?" asked a cheerful voice and they turned to see their teacher, Miss Nekonome.

"We don't have a club to join." Kurumu replied.

"Oh, that's no problem!" Miss Nekonome told her with a knowing smile. "Why don't you all join the Newspaper Club? All our members graduated last year so it's pretty empty."

"That's not a bad idea." Jake said perking up. "What do you say, Moka?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Moka.

"Hey, I'm join too!" Kurumu exclaimed, as she shot up from her seat. "If Jake's joining the club, then so am I. I'm not about to let either you or the Inner Moka snatch him away!"

"Me too! Me too!" Yukari added in a cheerful voice.

"Alright! Talk about a lucky break looks like the Newspaper Club is going to have some new blood after all." Miss Nekonome cheered.

Of course the 'blood' remark reminded Moka that she was still a bit hungry.

CHUUU!

"Ahhhh! Moka! I already gave you two pints today!" Jake exclaimed.

* * *

**Now don't foget to review! And please if you can answer the questions I put at the top. I really need you guys' help.**

**Plus, chapters 8 & 9 will have some Ben villians. So, it will probably be a bit after my next chapter when I update.**


	7. Chapter 7: Vampires, Aliens, Werewolves

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I'll be honest it will be a bit before I update agian. Since the next two chapters since I have to completely make them up.**

**Okay just a few things to say before we start.**

**Raidentensho- I won't be adding Heatblast, because it is kind of used and fire would kind of repel Mizore. Not only that but I got two monsters that can use fire added to the Monstitrix.**

**Coldblue- I want to thank you for the villian suggestions. I won't be using Charmcaster since she is more of a neutral character now and in the Ledgerdomain. But, I can say Darkstar will be appearing later.**

**I want to thank Coldblue and uub for the names they sent in. I loved a lot of them. I did notice though thatI made a slight error. With the monsters that have no actaully been shown in Rosario Vampire I didn't mention what they may look like or what their powers would be. So I apologize to all you guys for that. So, now on my profile you can go and see below some of the monsters what they will look like and what their power will be. That way the names will fit them more.**

**The last three things are pretty simple. The Yuki-Otoko will have a humanoid appearance, the two girls mentioned earlier will be added to the harem.**

**And lastly if you guys have read my old story 'Heros and Hollows' I plan on re-writting it at a later date, but I was wondering if you guys want me to put Jake in it or a different OC? Let me know.**

**Now, let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everything else belongs to their respect owners.**

**Chapter 7: Vampires, Aliens, and Werewolves; Oh My!**

* * *

It was the day after Jake and his friends dealt with the Swimming Club and joined Miss Nekonome's Newspaper Club.

And currently Jake and Moka were making their way to the school, to begin the day.

"Are you excited about today, Jake?" Moka asked. Barely able to contain her own excitement.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that I won't have to worry about fighting anyone." Jake replied. "I mean ever since I've been here, I've been in a fight at least once a week."

Moka had a downcast look. "I'm sorry." she told Jake.

Jake went into a small panic. "No, No! It's not your fault!" Jake explained. "I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out my friend no matter what."

Moka looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. "Really!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jake answered. "Your my friend, Moka, and I would do anything for you."

"Jake…" Moka said with a blush.

Jake blushed when he saw Moka blush and look at him lovingly. "Moka..."

"Jake…" she said leaning in closer to him, her breath tickling his throat, "You… smell so good…"

Jake wasn't paying much attention, but when the words finally registered his eyes went wide. "Wait! Moka..." he tried to reason.

"Oh, Jake… I can't help it when I'm around you." she exclaimed as she lunged forward and lightly nipped him in the neck, sucking his blood.

CHUUU!

After Moak was done, she pulled away, cupping her face, as she blushed a crimson red. "As always, your blood so so yummy. I think I'm hooked on it." she complimented.

Jake just stood there with a sweatdrop on his head. _'Why do I fell like if I'm not careful, this'll be the death of me.'_ he thought.

"Jake!" Kurumu called out.

Jake and Moka turned to face the direction they heard Kurumu's voice only for her to pounce and latch onto Jake, pressing his face into her breasts. "Today's the first day we all join in the Newspaper Club. And I'm so happy that I get to be in it with you!" she exclaimed as she smoothered Jake.

_'I take back my earlier thought!'_ Jake screamed in his head. He couldn't very well shout it out loud. _'This is going to be the death of me!'_

"Kurumu! Stop it!" Yukari shouted as she magically appeared. "I joined the club, too. So give me a chance with Jake!" She ran up and attempted to glomp Jake.

But Kurumu pulled him away before either Yukari or Moka could pull him back. "Too slow!" she told the two. Kurumu smirked at the two, but more at Moka. _'I'm not giving up. Jake's my Destined One, and the bond between us will grow stronger by being in this club together.' _She glared daggers at Moka, who seemed to return the glare. _'I'm not about to share him with you, Moka. He'll fall in love with me, and you'll just be an afterthought.'_

Yukari looked between the two older girls with concern. But, she then noticed that Jake had stopped moving in Kurumu's grip. "Ahhh! Kurumu! Your Smothering, Jake!" she shouted.

The two girls stopped their staring, as Kurumu released Jake from her hold. Jake's face was pale, his eyes were swirling around, and what appeared to be his spirit was trying to escape from his mouth.

This sent the three girls into a panick as they tried to wake Jake up.

"No, Jake! Don't go towards the light!" Moka shoutted.

"You've got to stay with me, Jake!" Kurumu exclaimed as she tried shacking him awake.

"He was so young!" Yukari said as she wiped a tear from one of her eyes.

Jake had already dealt with a near death experience today, and the day had only just begun.

_'How can today get any worse?'_ Jake thought.

* * *

After the four were all done with their classes for the day, they made their way to the Newspaper Club Room. When they arrived Miss Nekonome was aleady there. So they came in and sat down and after a few minutes no one else showed up.

"Are we the only ones in the club?" Kurumu asked.

"Of course, not silly!" Miss Nekonome replied with a smile. "The club president will be here shortlt, he seems to be running a bit late."

As if on cue the door slid open.

"Here he is now." Miss Nekonome told the group.

The person who walked in was a young man who seemed to be at least a year older than them. He appeared to have a light build on him, but due to his size, it almost looked medium. He was wearing the school uniform, but without the tie and the first few buttons undone, exposing his collar bone. He was also wearing a silver wolf head male choker necklace. He had black hair which seemed to be untamed and held back by a red headband. And in his arms were two bouquets of flowers.

"Oh man. The first day and I'm already late." the boy said with a sigh, as he made his way to the head of the classroom. "Hey. My name's Ginei Morioka. Just call me Gin for short. Let's try to get along shall we?"

Gin then made his way to meet the group of new club members. "I gotta say this club lucked out to have girls as pretty as you two joining up." he said with charming smile, as he handed the two bundles of flowers to Moka and Kurumu.

Moka flushed slightly while Kurumu took it in stride. Kurumu was used to getting such flattering compliments. But Moka never considered herself that pretty so getting compliments was still new to her.

"And you must be the child genius Yukari Sendo." Gin said while still smiling as he pulled a rose from his inner coat pocket for the youngest of the four. "I guess it's true what they say: Big things come in Small Packages. Welcome aboard."

Jake just rolled his eyes at Gin's antics. _'Great...and here I was hoping to be in a normal club and not have to worry about all the flirting. But, nooo the universe just hates me.'_ he thought.

Gin turned to face Jake, leaving a giggling Yukari. "And you must be Jake Mension, the American shape shifter who has to wear a limiter to keep his forms from overloading and killing him." He then extended his hand for a handshake. Jake took the invitation as they shook. "You know, people have been talking about you so much, I might have to do an article about you."

"I'll pass." Jake replied. "Me being popular seems to bring me nothing but trouble." Jake couldn't put his finger on it but he was getting this bad vibe from Gin.

"Too bad. But, I ain't giving up." Gin told Jake.

"Well, it looks like things are under control." Miss Nekonome said to the club with a smile. "I have to attend a faculty meeting, so I'll leave things in Gin's hands then. See you later!" Miss Nekonome waved good-bye as she left the class.

Gin saw this as his cue and walked up to the front of the classroom and stood at the podium. He leaned on the wooden stand and looked out at his new club members. "Okay, for all you newbies, the School Newspaper is the source of all information and news all things Youkai Academy." Gin explained. "As such, we search out news everywhere to report to the students."

"Yeah!" Jake and the girls cheered.

Seeing the new club member's enthusiasm, Gin decided to continue. "I've already found a scoop for your first story." Gin said, turning serious. "There have been numerous reports of someone peeking in on the girls changing rooms, and the girls' dorms. All these inccidents happened at night, with only a few girls only catching a silhouette and nothing else. No one has been able to get a good look at him and he's been gone so fast no one else has managed to catch him in the act."

"Man, what kind of pathetic guy does something like that?" Jake asked, with a scowl. If there was one thing that Jake hated the most in the world, it was perverts. And that was thanks to the raising his mother gave him.

"I'm not sure." Gin answered. "Our first assignment is to interview people who claim they saw this guy. Lesson Number One: a journalist's strongest resource is the people. We're also going to be putting up posters for the Newspaper club while we're at it."

"Don't you think we should be more concerned about catching this peeping tom, than getting more club members?" Jake asked with a sweatdrop.

The girls were nodding their heads in ageement.

"We are." Gin replied. "We won't be able to talk to or even find all the people who have saw the guy. So, I added a nice little bit to the poster." he said while holding one up for them to see.

Jake took a close look at it and sure enough at the bottom of the poster it read: _If you have or know anyone with information on the Peeping Tom contact the Newspaper Club, in Classroom 3-1._

"That will helps us out in the long run." Jake commented.

"Alright, let's catch this guy!" Gin exclaimed.

"Yeah!" the girls cried.

* * *

And so the girls went around putting up the posters while, Jake and Gin questioned of few of the girls that they could find who caught a glimpse of the peeper. But, it didn't go so well with Gin flirtying with every girl they talked to.

So, the two guys met up with the girls in the main hallway.

"Did you find anything?" Moka asked curiously.

"Not a thing." Jake replied. "And the little information we did manage to get isn't all that helpful."

"He's a slippery one." Gin muttered.

"So you have nothing?" asked Kurumu disappointedly.

"Not really." Jake answered. "But, we can guess he's using his true form. According to the few girls we talked to, the moment they spot a shadowy figure outside their window it's gone before than can blink. Meaning, who ever it is, has some serious speed."

"I don't think many monsters can go that fast." Yukari commented.

"Your right!" Jake exclaimed. "And I have that book from the library that list all the known monsters. I can look through it and make a list of suspects. Then we can go to the headmaster and catch this guy!"

"Yahoo! Your a genius, Jake!" Kurumu shouted.

"Hold on you two." Gin said. "That is a great idea, but the rules are no one is to no your true form. Even if we have a list of suspects. not even the headmaster himself knows what monsters are going to school here." he explained.

"So, we're back to square one." Moka commented.

"Looks, like it." Jake said.

"Don't worry we'll just have to do this the old fashion way and catch him in the act." Gin said trying to cheer the gang up. "Let's finish putting up the posters and call it a day. Jake can you put these up over there while, I make sure the girls don't hurt themselves." Gin told him as he motioned to the other side of the hall.

"Sure." Jake replied as we left to put up the posters Gin handed him.

"Anything I can do?" Yuakri asked.

"Nothing yet." Gin told her. "But, you can go get snacks. I gotta feeling we'll be pulling an all luncher." Yukari looked confused, so Gin explained. "That means we'll probably be skipping lunch."

"Oh, okay, go it." Yuakri replied as she took off.

After Jake was done, he started back to where the others were, but stopped for a moment. Once he was in eyesight of the others, he noticed Gin kneeling down, and smirking at something. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as he cautiously walked over, _'What is he doing?' _He slowly walked over, making sure not to make a sound, and looked at Gin, who didn't seem to pay much notice to him. He then turned to where Gin was looking, and saw he was looking at the girls.

It didn't take a genius to figure out what Gin was doing, considering he was blushing up a storm. And to say Jake was pissed would have been an understatement. He quickly grabbed Gin by the collar of his shit and yanked him to his feet.

"What th hell!" Gin shouted.

Moka and Kurumu turned around to see what Jake was doing, just as Yukari came back with snacks.

"Jake, please stop!" Moka shouted.

Jake turned to face Moka and Kurumu. "If you saw what he was doing then you wouldn't want me to stop." Jake told Moka.

"What did he do?" Yukari asked in a curious tone.

"You know what, better than me tell you guys, he can." Jake said as he let Gin go. "Go on tell them!" he shouted at him.

"I don't know what your talking about." Gin said in a innocent voice.

"Fine, then I'll tell them." Jake said, as he turned to face Moka and Kurumu. "You see, as you guys were putting the poster up, he was crouching down trying to see up your skirts." Jake told the two girls.

"What!?" they both shouted in shock and anger.

"Now hold on." Gin said raising his hands up. "How would he know about doing something like that, unless he was trying to look up your skirts." Gin countered.

"What!?" Moka, Kurumu, and Jake shouted. Moka and Kurumu then looked at Jake and In their eyes he could see how hurt and angry they were.

"Now hold on you two." Jake said. "You guys know me. After everything we've been through do you honestly believe that I would do something like that?" he asked.

Moka and Kurumu looked at each other, they then started walking towards Gin.

Jake felt extremely hurt that his friends honestly, thought he was trying to peek on them, but what made it worst is they thought he was lying about what Gin did.

Yukari didn't really know what to do since she just arrived, so she stood there in thought.

Gin however, had a smirk on his face as Moka and Kurumu walked towards him.

*SMACK!*

Jake, Yukari, and Gin's eyes widened as the two girls smacked Gin on each cheek.

"I can't believe you honestly thought that we would believe that Jake would try something like that." Kurumu said in an agry voice as she turned and walked back to Jake.

"Yeah! Jake isn't that kind of guy!" Yukari shouted as she to made her way beside Jake.

Moka however, didn't say anything she turned around and ran off.

"Moka!" Jake and Yukari shouted as they chased after her.

"Hey, wait!" Kurumu called out to them as she followed suit.

Gin was nursing his sore cheeks. _'Just you wait, Jake. She will be mine.'_ he thought.

* * *

Moka had run to one of the girls bathrooms on the school campus and after washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror, a look of flustered frustration written upon it. She just couldn't believe it. She looked at the mirror, fuming in her mind. _'That's so gross; I feel so dirty.'_

She sighed, as she grabbed her skirt, in fear of someone else peeping. _'Why would Gin do such a thing?'_

"It's obvious isn't it." spoke Inner Moka through the rosary. "He is nothing, but a pervert. Your lucky that Mension was there."

"I know." Moka replied to her Inner-self. "You kind of sound like you like him."

Inner Moka was just silent.

Outer Moka's eyes widened at the fact that Inner Moka had no comment. She was about to say something, when...

"Moka are you ok?" came Jake's voice outside.

"Ye...yeah!" Moka called out to him.

* * *

Kurumu arrived outside the girls bathroom to see Jake and Yukari standing around.

"Is Moka in there?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah." Jake answered.

After a bit of silence the door opened and out walked Moka.

"Hey, Moka." Kurumu said.

"Are you okay?" Yukari asked.

Moka just nodded her head, to answer she was okay.

"I'm sorry, Moka." Jake said. "I should have noticed what he was doing to you two earlier."

"It's ok Jake. You stopped him and that all that matters." Moka told him.

"Just let me know if he does something like that agian and I'll take care of it." Jake told the two girls.

Moka and Kurumu nodded their heads in understanding.

"Also, Yukari, you can help me watch out in case Gin tries something agian." Jake told the young witch.

"You can count on me!" Yukari exclaimed.

And with that the group made their way back to their rooms for the night.

* * *

The next day after Jake and the girls had finished with their classes they were on their way to the Newspaper Club.

"I really don't want to go back there." Moka said.

"Don't worry!" Kurumu exclaimed. "If Gin tries anything, then Jake will just beat him down!"

"I'll help too!" Yukari added.

"While, I am agianst just beating people up. I might have to go agianst that if he tries that agian." Jake said.

The five entered the club room to see, it was empty.

"Where is Gin?" Jake asked. He then noticed a piece of paper on the table.

Jake picked it up to see it was a note.

"What is it, Jake?" Kurumu asked, while leaning over his shoulder.

Moka joined Kurumu as well and Yuakri tokk to clinging to Jake's back.

"It's a note from Gin." Jake answered. "He says that he has a lead on the peeper and wants me to meet him at by the gym." he explained.

"What about us?" Yukari asked.

"All it says is he wants you guys to try and find some more people, in case this lead is a bust." Jake answered.

And with that the five went their seperate ways.

* * *

When Jake arrived near the gym he saw Gin standing there.

"Alright, what did you want?" Jake asked in a angry tone.

"Hold up." Gin said as he raised his hands up. "I want to apologize for yesterday." he said.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." Jake told him.

"I know and I'm going to tell them after we finish here." Gin replied.

"So you really do have a lead on the peeping tom?" Jake asked in suprise.

"Don't sound suprised. I really want to catch this guy." Gin told him.

"Sorry, what did you learn?" Jake asked.

"Well, someone said they spotted a suspicious looking guy enter the gym just a little while ago." Gin explained.

"So, let's go get him." Jake said as he started walking to the door, only for Gin to grab the back off his shirt.

"Hold, on." he said. "We don't want him to know we're on to him."

Jake had to agree with that.

"So let's take a look through that window." Gin told him as he pointed to an alleyway between the gym and school.

"How about one of us stays out here and stand guard, incase he tries to escape." Jake countered.

"The thing is if one of us goes in there to look for him, he might escape through a way that we aren't guarding." Gin explained.

Jake nodded his head in understanding. So he and Gin made their way into th alleyway.

Jake saw a barrel sitting under a window.

"Why dont you climb on the barrel and see if he's in there." Gin said.

"Why not you?" Jake asked in a suspicious tone.

"Well, your just a bit shorter than I am so, you might not get noticed as fast as I would." Gin answered.

Jake was suspicious of Gin even more now. He's plumber training was screaming at him not to trust the guy. "Alright." Jake replied, as he climb up on the barrel.

Gin turned his back to Jake to pull a camera out from his jacket. _'I have you now!'_ he thought. He quickly turned around with camera ready only, to see Jake sitting on the barrel facing him.

"What's with the camera, Gin?" Jake asked with a scowl.

"Uh..." was the only thing Gin said. _'Shit! Looks like I have to go to plan B.'_ he thought.

Next thing Jake knew Gin gave a loud whistle and started running off.

_'What's that about?'_ Jake thought.

"Did you hear that?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah, sounded like it came outside." replied another.

Jake turned around and looked up at the window just in time to see a girl stick her head out.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. "It's the peeping tom!" she shouted.

Jake's eyes widened as he just figured out that he was right next to the girls changing room. He then jumped off the barrel and ran for his life.

As he was running Jake looked back to see that all the girls that must have been in the changing room chasing him. He prayed that he could out run them or he was as good as dead.

After running for a few more minutes and having no luck at loosing the girls he turned a corner and activated the Monstitrix.

The girls rounded the corner ready to attack Jake, but they were suprised when they saw nobody there.

"Where he go?"

"I don't know!"

"He couldn't have gotten far!"

And with that they ran off looking for Jake.

Once they were gone, Ghostfreak phased back into exsistance.

"That was a close one." he commented. As he then flew off.

* * *

The rest of the day went just as worse. Jake couldn't go anywhere without a mob of angry girls trying to attack him. The girls from the locker room, were quick to tell every girls who they thought was the peeping tom.

So, eventualy Jake just locked himself up in his room to avoid the mobs.

* * *

Later on that night Moka was up on the roof of the girl's dorm thinking about what was now going around the school.

Jake had apparently been caught by the girls in the changing room trying to peak on them. And now every one in the school believed Jake was the Peeping Tom.

_'Jake wouldn't do that. Not after what he said the other day. Would he?'_ Moka thought.

A green flash from behind her caused her to turn around to see Jake.

"Moka! I'm so glad I can finally talk to you!" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, is it true?" she asked bluntly. "All the girls are saying you were caught trying to peak on the girls in the changing room."

"No it isn't!" Jake cried out. "Moka, Kurumu throws herself at me all the time! If I don't react like a pervert then, do you really think I'd go around peeping at girls? You know me better than that!"

"But…," Moka mumbled, still looking upset but also a little guilty. "They saw you."

"I didn't even know that it was a girls' locker room! Gin just took me back their on a lead and told me to look inside! I didn't trust him so I just made him think I was going to look through the window, he then turned his back and pulled out a camera. And when I questioned about it he whistled and alerted the girls inside as he ran away." Jake explained.

"But, why would he lie? He seemed so nice," said Moka.

"Moka, people aren't always what they appear. Especialy in this school." Jake answered. "And the reason why, well I can only guess he likes you or something."

"So, you didn't do it?" asked Moka.

"No." Jake replied. "How can you doubt me?"

"Well, you were caught outside the girls changing room." Gin said, as he appeared out of nowhere.

Jake glared at the older boy. "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Who are you gonna believe, Moka? This pervert gaijin or me?" Gin asked Moka.

Jake was starting to lose his patience with this guy. He was one more remark away from kicking his ass.

Moka looked terribly indecisive at the moment. On one hand, Jake was telling her that he was innocent and that he was set up. Meanwhile, the witnesses said they had caught Jake in the act. Moka knew that doing something like peeping was completely out of Jake's character. He just wasn't the type who would be interested in doing that sort of thing. Gin seemed like a good person too, but what kind of person would frame another for peeping?

It was then that she clenched her fists tightly to her side, and looked to Gin. "I… I believe Jake, Gin," Moka answered.

Jake was happy, knowing that Moka didn't think he was a pervert. However, Gin's plans were going down the tubes. "Come on, Moka! He moved a barrel so he could look into the girl's changing room!"

"How would you know that?"

All three turned to where the voice was coming from. It turned out to be Kurumu and Yukari. Both were dressed up like detectives. Kurumu was in a Sherlock Holmes getup while Yukari was in something like a Japanese detective getup. Both of them looked pretty serious despite the situation and what they were wearing.

"Kurumu? Yukari?" Moka asked in surprise.

"What are you two girls doing up here?" asked Gin.

"And what's with the costumes?" Jake added, equally confused.

"The outfits seemed like a good idea at the time." Yukari smirked. "They helped set the mood we had to be in for this."

"You see, Jake." Kurumu began. "After the news got out, me and Yukari did some investigating to clear your name."

"Of course Jake would never do such a thing as peep." added Yukari, "So we looked for clues."

"So, please answer how you would know Jake moved a barrel to peak into the girl's changing room?" Kurumu asked Gin once agian.

"That's easy." said Gin. "I went there after I saw the girls chasing Jake." he told them.

"Really?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, even though it was my first time there I knew he moved the barrel to look in on them." Gin replied in a nervous voice.

"And you knew it was Jake?" asked Yukari.

"Yeah, the barrel wasn't there before." Gin answered regaining his composure.

"Didn't you say it was your first time there?" Kurumu asked. "How do you know it wasn't there originally?"

"Uh?" Gin gulped.

"Obviously you knew that there was a good peeping spot there." Yukari answered while folding her arms.

Gin grimaced, realizing that he had been caught in a lie. He broke out in a cold sweat for a moment before he managed to put on a cool smile. "Okay, okay. I have been there before. I also know that the barrels could be used for support, but c'mon. There's no proof that I was there."

"Sure we can." Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Gin blinked in shock.

"You see, the female students had taken those barrels away since they didn't want anyone else using those barrels to peep inside."

"In other words," Kurumu added. "Those barrels were there for the crime and immediately afterwards. Besides those at the scene, it was impossible for anyone else to know those barrels were there! We even have a witness who said you had moved those barrels there before the crime happened!"

"The witness being Miss Nekonome," Yukari replied.

"Then that means…" Moka gasped as realization came to her.

"The real criminal…is You!" both Kurumu and Yukari cried as they pointed at Gin accusingly.

Gin's eyes threatened to pop out of his head once he realized he was caught. He began backing away from the glares he was recieving, but as he was stepping back, several photos fell out of his jacket. All of them depicted girls in obvious forms of undress and completely unaware that anyone was watching them.

Jake knelt down and picked one up. "It seems we've got that big newspaper scoop after all." he taunted Gin.

With this undeniable proof, Gin knew that he was busted. "Enough of this!" Gin frowned angrily. "I really didn't want to do this, but I've got no choice in the matter!"

Gin leaped up into the air with blinding speed before he landed at the other end behind Jake and the girls. Growling, Gin's body began to swell with raw and wild power. His face sprouted gray fur before turning into a canine snout while his ears relocated to the top of his head. His forearms elongated and grew out black curvy sharp claws, with dark and gray fur growing on them. The same thing happened to his feet as they became more canine, and sprouted fur and claws as well. And shooting out from his butt, a great bushy gray tail was present. With his transformation completed, Gin howled at the moon, a fully transformed werewolf.

"A werewolf!" Yukari gasped.

* * *

**Monster Facts:**

**Werewolves are an S-Ranked monster. They possess amazing strength and super speed. They are actually the fastest know monster of all time. They are deeply connected to the moon. And on a full moon their amazing strength and speed is increased to even greater heights.**

**Also, they are one of the few mosnters that can fight a vampire in a fair fight.**

* * *

"They're supposed to be on par with vampires!" Kurumu cried out. "Where Vampires are the most powerful, werewolves are the fastest."

"Because of you, Jake. I'm ruined!" roared Gin, once his transformation was complete. "If I can't have Moka through trickery, then I'll use force!" He then charged right at Moka, who was completely unaware to do anytying, but cringe and scream.

"That ain't happening!" Jake shouted as he began activating the Monstitrix.

The bright flash of green light caused Gin to squint his eyes, which was not a good idea on his part.

A dark blue fur covered paw with three black claws shot out and tried to swipe Gin across the face, but Gin saw it coming and seemed to blur out of exisitance as he avoided the attack.

"So fast." Kurumu commeted.

"Of course!" laughed Gin. "Look up at the sky!" There was a full moon there. "Because of its light I can use my full power and speed! Face it, Jake you can't beat me. None of your forms are fast enough!"

"No, but I think I've leveled the playing field."

It was then that Gin and the girls noticed that in Jake's place was another werewolf.

This one was about 8 ft in height. He was covered with dark blue fur that was lighter on his muzzle and chest. His hands had three sharp black claw digits, as did he have on his canine feet. His eyes were bright green and he was wearing a white bodysuit which had black highlights on it that covered his thighs and stomach. The Monstitrix symbol was situated on his narrow. A canine tail swishing behind him.

"Say, Hello to Howler!" Howler said. His voice sounded like Jake's but it was deeper and had a slight echo to it.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Howler is a Loboan from the moon Luna Lobo. Their werewolf like bodies give them amazing** **speed, agility, and strength. They also have the ability to unleash a powerful ultrasonic howl from the quadric-hinged mouth that they possess.**

**The Plumber have discovered that the Loboan race actually comes from the Werewolf. Years ago a group of werewolves were exposed to the rare and dangerous alien element, Corrodium. Mutating them into the Loboan race and giving them their sonic howl.**

* * *

"What the...?!" Gin gaped.

"He can transform into a werewolf too?!" Yukari gasped in shock.

"It doesn't make much of a difference!" Gin shouted. "I can still beat you!" And with that he rushed Howler at full speed.

Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu couldn't even follow Gin's movement.

However, Howler didn't have a werewolf appearance for nothing as he was able to grab hold of Gin's claw and through him to the side. Gin tried rushing Howler agian, but he was met with a kick to the chest this time.

Gin once agian tried to attack Howler with his speed. But, was suprised when Howler quickly rushed him and clocked him in the side of the head.

"How can this be hapening?" Gin asked.

"Cause, you rely way to much on the full moon for power." Howler answered, as he motioned upwards.

Gin looked up to see the moon covered in clouds. "Aaahhh! Without the full moon I can't use my full power!" Gin shouted.

"Too bad for you, that rule doesn't apply to me." Howler told him.

Gin was about to ask what he meant until he saw Howler's mouth open in four different sections.

"AWWWWRRRRRRRRROOOOOO!"

Howler let loose a sonic howl that tore a path in the roof towards Gin. The impact sent Gin flying into the railing, but Gin managed to turn himself so he could jump back using the rail as support.

"It'll take a lot more than that to beat..." Gin began taunting, until the railing gave way under the pressure and he kept going over the edge. "...Me?"

Gin the did a failed attempt at flying before he plummeted to the ground below, with a loud thud.

Howler quickly changed back into Jake. "I feel a whole lot better." he commented.

"Do you think he's okay?" Moka asked as she made her way to Jake. She may have disliked Gin for being a pervert, but she didn't want him to be too badly injured.

"I'm sure he survived if that's what your wondering." Jake answered.

"Let's forget about that pervert." Kurumu replied. "He got what he deserved."

"While, that is true. If I don't help him then I'm no better than him." Jake explained.

So, after he and the girls carried Gin's unconcious body to the nurse's station they all headed back to their rooms for the night.

* * *

The next day Jake and the girls were putting up posters exposing Gin for being the true peeping tom.

Not only that but, Gin promised to not try anything with Moak or any of the girls that were friends with Jake. That was accomplished while he was still laying on the infirmaty bed and a little bit of electro shock therapy from Shocksquatch.

Jake was enjoying the first peaceful day Youkai Academy has had since he started coming here.

"Get Back Here, Gin!" came the shoutes of a mob of angry girls.

Gin then ran by on all fours, his werewold tail showing as the angry mob of girls chased after him.

Well, it was peaceful for Jake anyway.

"How are the posters…?" Jake began to ask, but a sudden nose bleed stop that.

Moka was up on step-ladder putting up another poster. And Jake had accidently got a glimpse of Moka's panties.

"Don't look while I'm up here." Moka cried out, as she kicked him, but forgot the strength difference between one another.

Jake then fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Moka! Look what you did!" screamed Kurumu.

"Poor, Jake." Yukari commented.

Moka hopped off the step-ladder and knelt down next to Jake, as she held him in her arms. "Oh, I'm so sorry Jake!" she exclaimed.

But, she caught a whiff of the blood from Jake's nose. "You smell so goood." she complimented with a blush.

Jake woke up just in time to see Moka go for his neck.

CHUUUU!

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Now don't forget to review. And if you have a monster, name, or villian then please let me know.**

**I may right the stroy, but you guys really help me to continue.**


	8. Chapter 8: Vreedle Dee and Vreedle Dumb

**Hey, guys sorry it took me so long to update but, with me having to make this entire chapter up with no structure like the other chapters and with it beings so close to Christmas I've been working as hard and as fast as I could.**

**Now, before I begin I have two questions for my readers. Do you guys think I should possibly add the Genie to the Monstitrix? Also, does any one have an idea for a monster that produces it's own water?(kind of like how the Youko makes it's own fire)**

**Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everything else belongs to their respected owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vreedle Dee & Vreedle Dumb**

* * *

"How come this stuff is so complicated?" Jake complained.

Currently Jake and Moka were in his room. Jake was having a hard time with reading and writting kanji and understanding some of Japans culture, so Moka offered to help him.

"What are you having trouble with now?" Moka asked.

"It's not what I'm having trouble with understanding all of it, but why do us as humans have to have some many different languages and customs?" Jake replied. "I mean I had to learn about different alien languages and cultures and they didn't have all this stuff."

"Maybe we should take a break." Moka offered. She had been helping Jake for the past two hours and all it seemed to be doing was frustrating him.

"Yeah." Jake commented with a sigh.

After a few minutes of silence Moka decided to break it. "You always mention what you were taught at the academy, but you've never really explained any of it. Why is that?" she asked.

Jake let out a nervous chuckle. "I didn't think you'd want to hear about my time at the academy. It's not as exciting as you think." he replied.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do right now, so why not tell me about it." Moka said.

"Alright." Jake told her. "What do you want to know?"

"Why don't you just tell me about what you learned in the academy." Moka said.

"Other than reading, writing, and speaking a couple dozen different alien languages; I didn't learn anything that you wouldn't learn at a normal school. But, I did learn how to fight, use some alien tech and weaponry." Jake explained.

"That's interisting. Do you think I could possibly join?" Moka asked in curiosity.

Jake thought about it for a bit. "Sure, but not anytime soon. Since the academy was blown up, a few months after I graduated." he told Moka.

Moka's eyes widened at that bit of news. "What happened? Was everyone alright?" she asked in worry and slight panic.

"Whoa! Easy, Moka." Jake told her trying to calm her down. "Everyone managed to make it out before the place blew up. And as to what happened, well two guys that were attending the academy accidently destroyed the armory and caused the rest of the academy to go up as well. Well, the two that caused the explosion didn't really make it."

Before Moka could ask Jake any more questions. Jake's laptop began beeping.

"Hold on just a sec., Moka." Jake told her as he got up and made his way to his desk. Once at his desk he pressed a key on the laptop and a window with Max Tennyson popped up. "Hey, Max." he greeted.

"Hey, Jake. I'm glad I was able to get you before you went to bed." Max said. He would have continued if he hadn't saw Moka in the room. "Umm.. Jake? Can you explain why someone else is in the room?" he asked.

"That's my friend, Moka Akashiya. And before you ask she knows about me and the Plumbers." Jake explained.

Max went back to facing Jake. "Well, I'm not going to get on your case about you telling her. Cause, the fact that your still there means she accepts the fact your human. Which is exactly what you being there is suppose to help with." he explained. "But, back to the reason why I'm contacting you. You might be having some unwanted visitors."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"According to some informants we've recieved word that the Vreedle Brothers have some how got word of your Monstitrix and are planning on trying to get their hands on it to sell on the Black Market." Max answered.

"How on earth did those two learn about it?" Jake asked in suprise.

"Not sure, but figured I'd let you know about it before they made an unexpected visit." Max replied. "But, I wouldn't worry to much. The chances of them finding the exact location of the school or even managing to track the Monstitrix are slim to none, but better safe than sorry."

"Alright, thanks Max." Jake told the older Plumber.

"Anytime." Max replied as he sighned off.

Jake just rubbed his face with both his hands as he let out a sigh.

"You okay?" Moka asked.

Jake turned to face Moka and saw that she was looking at him with conern filled eyes. "Yeah, just a little bit annoyed." he answered.

"Your not worried that those guys might find you?" she questioned.

"Nah, the Vreedle Brothers maybe a slight danger, but they are two of the dumbest people you will ever meet." Jake explained. He saw the look of confusion on Moka's face and decided to go into more detail. "It was the Vreedle Brothers that ended up destroying the Plumber Academy."

Moka became even more confused than she was earlier. "But, you said that they didn't survive the explosion. How could they still be around?" she asked.

"It's pretty complicated to explain, but the Vreedle Brothers' parents cloned them. We have no idea as to how many of them there could be at in the universe." Jake explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Moka replied. She was still having a hard time understanding the whole thing, but Jake didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it. "So, umm...did you ever decide when your going to tell Yukari and Kurumu about...you know?" she asked, changing the subject.

Changing the subject didn't have the desired affect that Moka was looking for. As Jake let out a really depressing sigh. "Well, everytime I'm going to tell them we seem to have to worry about fighting off some other students. I just haven't been able to." he answered.

"Maybe you should wait a bit longer to tell them." Moka offered.

"I can't do that. I can't lie to them much longer about this. The whole point in me being here is to try and create peace between humans and monsters. And if I can't even tell my friends the truth, then what hope do I have." Jake told her.

Moka just nodded her head in understanding. She then caught a glimpse of Jake's alarm clock and saw it was nine at night. "Wow! We've been at it for a long time haven't we?" she said.

Jake turned his head to where Moka was looking and saw what time it was. "Wow! Yeah, we have. We might want to be turning in for the night." he offered.

"I think that's a good idea." Moka replied as she began standing up. Jake sat up as well and escorted her to the door.

"Good night, Moka. See you tomorrow." Jake said.

"Good night, Jake. See you in the morning." Moka replied as she left.

Jake then got ready for bed and went striaght to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Jake and Moka were making their way to the school. But, Jake was a little bit suprised.

"Huh..That's weird." Jake commented.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked.

"Well, normally Kurumu shows up by now and Yukari soon after." Jake explained. "But, so far neither of them have even made an appearance."

"Maybe they're running a little late." Moka offered.

"I guess so." Jake replied. "I was hoping to catch them so I could tell them...well you know."

Moka just nodded her head in understanding. But, she did move closer to Jake with a blush on her face. "Yeah, but I do like it when we get to hang out together." she told him.

Jake began blushing as Moka moved closer to him, practically leaning on his shoulder. "I...I do too." Jake replied.

Moka and Jake were staring into each others eyes and anyone watching could almost swear that they could hear music.

"Hold It! Right There!"

To Jake's suprise and Moka's suprise and dissapoinment. Kurumu finally decided to show up. She appeared between the two, pushing them apart.

"I know exactly what you were going to do, Moka!" Kurumu accused. "You were going to suck Jake's blood agian worn't you!"

Moka looked suprised for a second, but seeing as she had a way to not get busted for what she really was up to. "I'm sorry. I just can't help myself." she replied with a blush.

Jake's shoulders dropped and a large sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. "Moka..." he whined.

Kurumu took this opprotunity to grab a hold of Jake and broght his in between her clevage. "Don't worry, Jake. I would never do anything to jeopradize your health." she said in a comforting voice.

Unfortanetly, Kurumu's idea of comforting put Jake's life at a higher risk, as she suffocated him.

But, luckily a metal wash pan suddenly appeared above Kurumu and slammed into her head, causing her to let go of Jake.

"Yeah right!" Yukari exclaimed as she suddenly appeared. "You were going to suffocate him again with your oversized udders, Bazooka Girl!"

"Jake hasn't complained!" Kurumu shouted back as she got back up and in Yukari's face.

"Only cause your killing him, Cow Tits!" Yukari countered.

This of course caused the two to start fighting. And after Jake and Moka managed to pull the two apart they all realized they were late for class.

* * *

Once lunch rolled around the four decided to have their lunch up on one of the school's roofs.

So far everything was going very well. Nobody was fighting, no one had attacked them, and Jake wasn't suffering from bloodloss.

_'I may actaully be able to tell Kurumu and Yukari about me being human.'_ Jake thought. He did notice that the girls had an extra box lunch with them. He was wondering what that was all about until he remembered learning that most girls in Japan would make the boy they like lunch. _'Oh, Boy! This ain't going to end well.'_

"Here, Jake. I made some sweets specialy for you." Kurumu said as she opened up the extra box lunch she had to show it was filled with heart shaped cookies, but they were a purple color. On the inside she was cheering. _'And since I __laced them with love potions, aphrodisiacs, and sexual performance enhancers. Jake is sure to be mine.'_ she thought.

"No, try mine!" Yukari pushed Kurumu aside to present hers to Jake. "Unlike Kurumu's unhealthy sweets, mine's full of vitamins and minerals to give you an extra boost for the day." Jake could see a twitching frog leg and the strange green color the food was. Yukari smiled brightly, but hid her dark ambitions. _'Luckily, I made sure to lace in a special love potion. This time, I'm gonna get you to fall for Moka and me. Our ménage a trios begins today!'_

"Jake, I'm not a great cook, but I hope you like mine." Moka said as she offered hers. And out of the three hers was a normal Bento Box Lunch.

Unfortanetly, Jake never got the chance to reply to any of the girls; as Yukari and Kurumu started fighting once agian.

"What do you think your doing, you little twerp!" Kurumu shouted at Yukari.

"Keeping Jake from having to suffer from your nasty sweets, Cow Tits!" Yukari shouted back.

"I'll have you know, Jake loves my sweets!" Kurumu countered.

"Yes, and knowing you. You probably added some strange concoction to those cookies!" Yukari replied.

"Like your one to talk!" Kurumu yelled at the young girl.

Yukari decided to take things up a notch as she summoned a wash tub to fall onto Kurumu's head. Knocking Kurumu's cookies all over the floor.

"You little, brat!" Kurumu shouted, as she swatted the lunch Yukari had made out of her hand.

"It took me hours to make that!" Yukari screamed.

And so the cat fight began. Kurumu and Yukari started going at it, like always. The only good thing was that they weren't using any of their monster powers so the fight wasn't to bad.

But, by the time Jake and Moka managed to break the two up, lunch was over and they all had to return to class.

_'So much for that going as planned.'_ Jake thought as the four made their way to class.

* * *

After class was over the four went to the Newspaper Club Room. They were getting ready to start publishing the first issue of the Yokia Times.

Well, Jake and the girls were working while Gin was sitting back and watching them work. And after a few minutes of that, Kurumu 'kindly' asked Gin to leave and by that she kicked him out the door and told him to get lost.

"I think we're done for the day." Kurumu said.

"For once I'm going to agree with her." Yukari commented.

The two girls were about to begin leaving if Jake hadn't stopped them. "Hold on guys. I've got to talk to you." he told them.

"What is it?" Yukari asked.

"Why don't you and Kurumu sit down for this." Jake said as he motioned to some chairs.

Kurumu and Yukari were lookign very nervous. They even noticed Moka was looking a bit nervous as well.

_'Is he going to tell them now.'_ Moka thought.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked. This was really begining to unverve her.

Jake let out a sigh. "The thing is I've not been a hundred percent honest with you girls." Jake told the two. He was having a hard time to get the words out, but one look at Moka and seeing the supporting look she was giving him allowed him to continue. "What I'm going to tell you is very difficult for me to say, but...I'm a human." he confessed.

For second Kurumu and Yukari didn't have much of a reaction, until what Jake had told them sunk in.

"Wh...what do you mean your human?" Yukari nervously asked.

"Yeah, if this is a joke it isn't funny." Kurumu added.

"It isn't a joke." Moka told the two.

"She's right." Jake added in. He then went on to explain about the Plumbers, the Monstitrix, and the whole reason he was here. "And that's everything." he finished.

Kurumu and Yukari didn't even comment, they were both to busy looking at the table.

Jake let out a sigh. _'I should have know they would've reacted like this.'_ he thought. Letting out another sigh he decided to speak up. "I know you two are either mad at me or heck even a bit afraid, but I just want you two to know that I'm telling you cause, your my friends and I trust you guys." And with that Jake began making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Moka asked in concern.

"I'm going for a little walk." Jake answered. He then saw Moka was making her way towards him. "Alone." he added.

Moka caught the hint that Jake wanted some time to think and he didn't want to leave Kurumu and Yukari alone. So she nodded her head in understanding.

Jake nodded in return as he left.

A few minutes passed after Jake left and they were filled with the most deafining silence that Moka had ever experienced in her life. _'Maybe Jake should have waited to tell them.'_ Moka thought.

"Hey, Moka?" Yukari said to gain the vampires attention.

"Yes, Yukari." Moka replied.

"Is what Jake said true?" the young witch asked.

Moka decided to look at the floor as she answered. "Yes, it's all true."

"But, why would he tell us? He was easily passing off as a monster why would he risk his life and everything just to tell us the truth?" Yukari asked.

"It's just who he is." Moka replied. "He cares to mcuh for his friends to lie to them. He's been planning on telling you two for the longest time, but things kept happening that kept him from telling you."

Kurumu then shot up from her seat suprising the other two girls.

"Kurumu?" Moka questioned.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Kurumu repeated. "I'll tell you! I can't believe Jake told Moka before me!" she answered.

"Ar...are you mad at him?" Moka questioned in a concerned voice. If she was mad at Jake then she could blow his secret to everyone.

"No, I'm upset." Kurumu replied. "Now, you have an advantage over me!"

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Moka and Yukari's head.

"Your mean that your upset over the fact that Moka was told about Jake's secret before you?" Yukari asked. To whick Kurumu nodded her head to. "That's just stupid."

"Of course, a little child like you wouldn't understand." Kurumu said, causing Yukari to fume. "In the battle of love everything is important. And Moka being told Jake's secret first puts her ahead of me."

"So, your not upset that Jake is human?" Moka asked.

"Of course not!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Human or not he is my Destined One and nothing is going to keep us apart."

"It doesn't matter to me either!" Yukari exlcaimed. "He was one of the few people nice to me, even if he is human it doesn't change a thing."

"That's such a relief." Moka told the two releasing a sigh. "Let's go tell him the news." she offered.

"No, I'll tell him!" Kurumu shouted.

"No, I will" Yukari countered.

Moka was just glad that the two accepted Jake for being human as she followed the two out.

* * *

During all of this Jake had made his way into the woods outside the school.

"Man, I was hoping that telling Yukari and Kurumu would be a lot easier." Jake said to himself. "But, that was just stupid of me. I mean, most monsters have bad experience with humans. I should have at least known Yukari would have been upset with the Salem Witch Trials and everything."

Jake's ranting was cut short when a large gust of wind suddenly appeared. Jake looked up to see a yellow alien space ship that ressembled a semi-truck. The ship then lowered itself onto the ground kicking up a lot of dust causing, Jake to shield his eyes. When he removed to his hand he saw the side hatch open up to reveal two people he didn't think he would be seeing here.

They both had purplish skin and light yellow eyes And were caring a lot of weapons. But, one was almost seven feet, muscular with a square jaw. He was wearing red overalls, a pair of light golden gloves, a light golden utility belt, a backwards hat the same color as his gloves with a pair of googles on his head with green lenses. He had lagrge black side burns and a soul patch.

The other one was almost as tall as the first one, but shorter by at least a few inches. He was really skinny and lanky, with an almost cylinder shaped head. He was wearing a red shirt with black collar, red pants, a light golden jacket with a high collar and red ovals red ovals at the elbow. A pair of light golden gloves, a light golden utility belt, a hat the same color as his gloves with a pair of googles with greens lenses on his head. He had a black western styled moustache.

It was none other than Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle.

* * *

**Villain Profile:**

**Octagon and Rhomboid Vreedle are one of the Plumbers lowest ranking threats. They wouldn't even be a threat if it wasn't for the fact they have a tendency to bow things up and shoot just about everything. They have a very low intelligence, but they have a superb understanding of tech and weapons. Not only that but, since they were cloned, the Plumbers have no idea how many Vreedles are actually out there in the universe. This with thier love for blowing things up and low intelligence makes them a threat.**

**They were at one point allies to the Plumber until they accidently blew up the Plumber Academy. Causing the two to go back to a life of crime.**

* * *

"See, I told ja I knew what I was doin' Boid." the skinny one said to the muscular one in a deep country voice.

"Yea, but we woulda been here sooner if ya had listened to me." Boid told his brother in a deep but kind of high pitched country voice.

"Octagon? Rhomboid? What the heck are you two doing here!?" Jake yelled out interuptting the brothers arguement.

"Hey, it's that Mension fella we're lookin' for." Boid commented.

"We are here to what you might say...precure that unique Omnitrix of yours." Octagon answered. "Now, if you'd kindly had it over we'd be on our way."

Jake wasn't able to reply as he had to quickly jump out of the way of a laser blast from Rhomboid.

"Boid!" Octagon shouted at his brother. "We ain't to fire unless he resists."

"Well now I will be resisting!" Jake shouted at the two as he activated the Monstitrix.

In a flash a green light Jake was replaced with Shocksquatch.

"Shocksquatch!"

"Hey, Bro. Ain't that a..." Boid tried to say but couldn't find the words.

"That there is what you might call a Gimlinopithecus." Octagon said.

"I'm suprised that you can even pronounce the name of this species." Shocksquatch said as he shot a bolt of electricity at the two.

Poor Octagon and Rhomboid weren't able to escape the blat and recieved a nice dose of electricity.

"Done already, eh." Shocksquatch commented to the two.

"We're a bit tougher than that." Octagon replied as he stood back up.

"Yeah, we been through much worse." Boid added in.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to do better, eh." Shochsquatch replied.

The next few minutes consisted of Octagon and Rhomboid trying to blast Shochsquatch with laser blasters. While, Shocksquatch dodged and fired of electrical blasts, that the Vreedle Brothers manged to dodge.

Shocksquatch managed to close the gap between him and the Vreedle Bros. And delived a punch to Octagon sending him flying back.

Boid then charged forward in order to attack Shocksquatch, but was swatted away.

"Come, on. I was hoping you guys would at least put up more of a challenge." Shochsquatch commented. He then noticed an metal sphere roll under his feet and before he could react it blew up and coated him in some sort of foam. He began to struggle but couldn't break free, he even tried producing some electical current but that was usless to. "What is this stuff?" he asked.

"That would be an Insulation Foam Gernade." Ocatagon answered as he made his way over to Shocksquatch. "Now, with you all nice and snug we can load you up on the ship and remove that little device."

"Yep and sell it to the highest bidder." Boid added in.

The Monstitrix began beeping and in a flash of red Shocksquatch was replaced with Jake.

"Alright, Boid. Pick up your end and we'll get 'em on the ship." Octagon told his brother.

"On it." Boid replied.

But, before the two could even begin to pick up the foam covered Plumber. Two metal wash pans fell on the Vreedle Brothers heads.

The two brothers didn't get much of a chance to do much as Kurumu flew in and delivered a flying kick to Rhomboid's back sending him flying. And Moka gave Octagon a super powered push making him go the same distance as Boid went.

"Kurumu? Moka? Yukari? What are you guys doing here?" Jake asked.

Jake didn't recieve a reply as Kurumu grew out her finger nails and sliced the foam holding Jake.

"We saw the space ship while we were looking for you." Moka answered as she prushed off some of the foam remaining on Jake's clothes.

"And when we arrived we saw those two capture you." Yukari added.

"I'm really gratful that you guys helped me out, but you need to get out of here. Those two are using alien weapons and I have no idea what it might do to you guys." Jake told the three.

"Now way!" Kurumu exclaimed. "I'm not going to let these two get their hands on you agian and I'm not going to let Moka get any farther a head of me."

"What is she talking about?" Jake asked the other two.

"Don't ask." was Moka and Yukari's reply.

"Duck!" Jake shouted as he pulled Kurumu down.

Moka and Yukari followed Jake's example as a laser blast flew over them and caused a tree to explode.

"You done made yourselves a big mistakes, little missies." Octagon said.

"No you two made a mistake by attacking Jake!" Kurumu replied.

"We gotta make a livin'." Boid told her.

And so Octagon and Rhomboid began firing away at the four, the only luck that Jake and the girls had was that, even though the Vreedle Brothers knew had to operate a lot of alien tech, they were never that good of shots.

Jake had lead the girls behind behind some tombstones to use as cover.

"Are those two crazy!?" Yukari screamed.

"No, they're actually just really stupid." Jake answered.

"Well, they're putting Kurumu to shame." Yukari commented.

"Hey!" Kurumu shouted at the young girl.

"We don't have time to be fighting you two!" Jake shouted at the two.

"What are we going to do?" Moka questioned.

_'That's a good question.'_ Jake thought. Without any Plumber weapons they were at a huge disadvantage. _'Plus, the Monstitrix needs to recharge.'_

"Alright now." Octagon shouted. "Just hand over the boy and the device and we'll let you girls go!"

Another laser fired and hit a tree just near Jake and the girls.

"Boid! That there mean stop your dang gum shootin'!" Octagon shouted at his brother.

"Sorry." Boid apologized.

A small beeping sound caught Jake and the girls attention to the Monstitrix.

"If they want me and the Monstitrix so bad, then I think it's time I let them have it." Jake commented.

Octagon and Rhomboid were about advance on the tombstones that Jake and the girls were hinding behind. When a greeb flash of light suddenly appeared.

The all of the sudden a tiny red devil like creature jumped up on top of the tombstone. He was about half Yukari's height, a tiny spear like tail, and green eyes with black slitted pupils. He was wearing a black and green aviator suit with a white scarf. And the Monstitrix symbol was on the center of his green belt.

"Jurry Rigg!" the creature called out in a child-like voice.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Jurry Rigg is a Mechoditerrian from the planet Modocorrion. While this species maybe small, they are the galaxies greatest mechanics. They can break and fix just about any form of technology in the known universe. But, unfortanetly they suffer from an uncontrolable compulsion to break/fix things.**

**During World War II a large group of Mechoditerrians came to Earth and caused havoc. Eventualy, a machine was created by the American army to repel the creatures, they thought were 'Gremlins'. The machine had an unfortanate side affect of mutating the Mechoditerrians into the Gremlin monsters that exsist today.**

* * *

"Boid! Blast it before..." Octagon tried to warn his brother.

But, before Octagon could finish his warning Jurry Rigg jumped off the tombstone and charged the two, all while laughing like crazy.

"Break! Break! Break!" Jurry Rigg screamed.

The at amazing speed he circled the Vreedle Brothers, taking apart thier weapons.

"...he does that." Octagon finished as he looked at the broken heap of weapons at his feet.

"Not so tough without those weapons, huh?" Kurumu mocked as she, Moka, and Yukari stood up from behind thier cover.

"This ain't over yet. Boid get the extra gear out of the ship." Octagon told his brother.

Rhomboid began making his way to the ship, but Jurry Rigg jumped on his back; trying to slow him.

"Well you get off me!" Boid shouted as he grabbed Jurry Rigg by the back of the neck and threw him towards the girls.

"Jake!" Moka screamed as she ran forward and caught the pint sized alien. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jurry Rigg replied. "I forgot that Boid was a lot stronger than his brother." But, all of the sudden he became transfixed on Moka's rosary.

A blush became evident on Moka's face. Believing that Jurry Rigg was looking at something else, but before she could say anything Jurry Rigg reacted first.

"Break!" Jurry Rigg shouted as he lunged forward and yanked off Moka's rosary. He then jumped out of Moka's arms. "Haha!" he exclaimed, until he realzied what he had done. "Uh, oh."

Moka then underwent her transformation. And the Vreedle Brothers were completely confused as to what just happened.

"Octagon, what just happened?" Boid asked his brother.

"I ain't to sure, Boid." Octagon answered. "She seems to have done some sort of transformation."

Inner Moka however, wasn't looking to pleased with the Vreedle Brothers. "You annoying pests." she said to the brothers. "You think you can just come here and cause all sorts of havoc? You two should learn your place."

Poor Octagon and Rhomboid didn't know what hit them as Inner Moka charged towards the two at amazing speed and delivered a kick to each of their chest, sending them flying back into the side of their ship, putting to large dents in it.

"Now, if you two don't want to exeprience more. Then I suggest that you leave now." Inner Moka threatened.

"She's even scarier than Ma." Boid commneted to his brother.

"Your right Boid, let's scram." Octagon replied as he and Boid ran onto their ship and took off.

"And good ridance!" Kurumu shouted at the retreating ship.

"It's good to know that Moka can take care of aliens as well." Yukari commented.

"Ahhh! Stupid thing!"

Inner Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari turned around to see Jurry Rigg messing with Moka's rosary.

"Why can't I break it!" Jurry Rigg shouted.

"Ahem."

Jurry Rigg looked over his shoulder and up to see Inner Moka glaring down at him.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked.

Jurry Rigg quickly hid the rosay in his shirt before he turned to face Inner Moka. "I don't know what you talking about." he told her in nervous voice.

Inner Moka wasn't having any of that as she reached out grabbed Jurry Rigg by the tail.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Jurry Rigged exclaimed as Inner Moka began shaking him, upside down by his tail.

And no sooner had she started did her rosary fall out of Jurry Riggs shirt and onto the ground. She then dropped him on his head as she bent down to pick it up. Once she had in hand and stood back up; the Monstitrix began beeping and in a flash of red Jake was in Jurry Riggs place.

"Ow!" Jake exclaimed. He then stood back up while rubbing his head. "You didn't have to drop me on my head, you know."

"Then maybe you could explain why you were trying to hide my rosary?" Inner Moka questioned.

"Heheh. Sorry about that." Jake apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "Jurry Rigg's species suffer from an uncontrolable compulsion to take apart any kind of tech or machinery. And your rosary is a kind of monster tech, and it's never been seen before so; Jurry Rigg felt like he needed to take it apart." he explained.

"Fair enough." Inner Moka replied. "But, I think you need to talk to the other two." she told him as she motioned to Yukari and Kurumu.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Jake commented as he made his way over to the two. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Jake." Yukari replied.

Kurumu didn't reply.

"Listen, I know you guys might be a little angy with me lying to your for so long, But, I wanted to tell you guys for a while. However, with all that kept happening I never really got the time." Jake explained.

"Jake, I'm not anrgy or upset with you." Yukari told him. "I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me your secret. Not only that but, why you and I have so much in common."

Jake then looked at Kurumu who still hadn't said anything. "What about you Kurumu? How do you feel about all this?" he asked.

Kurumu let out a sigh as she turned to face Jake. "I'll admit that when you told me, I was shocked and upset that you'd lie to me." she answered. Causing Jake's shoulders to drop. "But, knowing that you wanted to tell me for so long and knowing you trust me so much to tell me the truth, makes me really happy."

Befor Jake could make a reply Kurumu rushed him and brought him into one of her famous hugs. "This proves without a doubt that really are my Destined One!" she exclaimed. "You trusting me on such an emotional level is what lovers do. I'm just so happy!"

Unfortanelty, for Jake was she wasn't letting go any time soon as he everntualy passed out from lack of air.

"Kurumu! You did it agian!" Yukari shouted.

"No! Jake stay with me!" Kurumu shouted as she shook Jake.

Inner Moka was just watchig this, shaking her head in dissaproval. _'Something tells me that things are going to get more interesting around here.'_ she thought.

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter. I'l have the next chapter up sometime after christmas.**

**So, don't forget to review and all of you guys Have A Merry Christmas!**


	9. Chapter 9: Strong Friendships & Foe

**Hey, everyone sorry for the long wait for the chapter, but never late than never right?**

**Anyway, before I begin I want to thank a guest reviwer and uub for the monster ideas, but I'm sorry to say uub that the guest got his in a bit earlier and not only that I'm trying to get some monsters from all over the world and not just Japan. Also, Evildino I hope this chapter answers your question.**

**And lastly if anyone has a monster, villain, or an idea you just thought of then let me know.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Strong Friendships and a Stronger Foe**

* * *

It was a late at night in the city of Bellwood. Everything was quite and peaceful, until a loud explosion suddenly occurred.

In front of Max's Plumbing store a large cloud of black smoke was rising out of a hole in the middle of the street in front of the store. And a shadowy figure was rising out of the hole, but the smoke was making it where they could not be seen.

"Finally, I'm free of that wretched place." the figure said in a deep sort of echo voice.

"Hold it right there!"

The figure turned around to see Max Tennyson and a small group of Plumber's, all armed with an alien weapon.

"Your going right back into your cell. Where you belong." Max told the figure.

"I think not, Max Tennyson." the figure replied. "I have more important matters to attend to." And with that the figure rose off the ground and began flying away.

"Everyone Fire! Don't let him escape!" Max commanded as he and the other Plumbers began firing at the mystery character, but they were too late. Max let out a sigh as he turned to face one of the Plumbers. "I want you to go and track him and see what it is he was talking about." he told the other Plumber.

"Yes, sir." the Plumber replied as he quickly rushed back into the store.

Max then turned to look back at the sky. "I hope we can catch him before he causes any problems." he said to himself.

* * *

Back at Youkia Academy; it was lunch time and Jake and the girls were eating lunch out by the school's lake. The reason being was Kurumu and Yukari were asking Jake everything they could about Jake being a Plumber and he didn't want the possibility of someone over hearing.

"So, that mummy form, Novamesses I think you called it, is actually an alien?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, its from a species known as the Thep Khufan. They came to Earth a long time ago. They were the ones who taught the Egyptians how to build the pyramids and all that and why the Egyptians mummify their dead." Jake explained.

"But, what about the mummy monsters?" Yukari asked.

"To be honest I'm not real sure." Jake answered. "I know that a few aliens are connected to monsters in their ancestry So, if I were to guess it would be the fact that a few Thep Khufan's died when they were on Earth and the Egyptians wrapped a few of their dead in the Thep Khufan bandages which caused the creation of the mummy monster species."

Kurumu seemed confused by all of what Jake said, but Yukari was just soaking up the new found knowledge that Jake was giving her.

"Enough with the boring history lesson!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I've pretty much told you everything I could about myself. You know about my time in the Plumber Academy and what it was like. And that is all I have to tell, since I graduated from the Academy a few months back and this is my first actual assignment." Jake explained.

Kurumu then made her way over to Jake and pulled him to another one of her famous hugs. "See, this proves we are meant to be together. It's fate that your very first mission would send you here to me!" she exclaimed.

Yukari didn't waste any time to summon a wash pan to bash Kurumu in the head. "Watch it, Bazooka Girl! Your going to suffocate him again " she shouted at Kurumu. She then made her way to Jake and grabbed a hold of one of his arms. "Besides, he, Moka, and me will be able to explore all of space together."

Kurumu quickly got back up and grabbed Jake's other arm. "I don't think so you little brat!" she exclaimed as she tried pulling Jake away from Yukari.

"Your just jealous of the fact that Jake would rather be with me and Moka!" Yukari shouted at Kurumu, as she kept pulling on Jake's arm.

"Like I'd be jealous of a flat chested little girl!" Kurumu shouted. But, a metal wash pan fell and clocked her on the head.

And Kurumu and Yukari then began fighting like they always did when ever they argued over Jake.

Jake was about to try and break it up, when Moka suddenly grabbed his arm and began dragging him off before Kurumu or Yukari noticed they were gone.

After Moka had dragged him a good distance away from the other two she let go of his arm.

"Umm...Moka exactly why did you drag me away?" Jake asked in confusion.

A small blush appeared on her face at the question. "Well, I was just hoping that you and I could spend some time together." she confessed.

A small blush appeared on Jake's face as he then began scratching his cheek "It is nice when I spend time with you." he commented.

The blush on Moka's face increased at Jake's comment. "Oh, Jake." she told him as she then began leaning in closer to him.

The blush on Jake's face increased as well when he saw Mokaa leaning in closer. "Moka.." he replied.

It was a truly a romantic moment between the two teens.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

Until, it was interrupted by the arrival of Kurumu and Yukari.

"I can't believe you of all people, Moka would do something like this!" Kurumu shouted at the vampire.

Yukari on the other hand looked like a mix between happy and slightly annoyed. "I'm glad to see Jake and Moka making progress in their relationship, but why did they have to go and leave me out." she commented.

_'Even after all the time I've know Yukari, it's still weird that she is wanting a three-way relationship.'_ Jake thought.

"It's not what you two think." Moka tried to explain.

"Really?" Kurumu questioned. "Because, it seems to me that you pulled Jake away from the rest of us so, you could have him all to yourself!" she accused.

Moka began pushing her index fingers together in embarrassment. "I just wanted to spend some time with him." she confessed.

Kurumu quickly grabbed Jake and brought him into another one of her hugs. "If he should be spending time with anyone it should be his future wife." she argued.

Moka grabbed Jake's other arm. "You two aren't even engaged!" she countered.

"That's because you keep butting in between the two of us!" Kurumu told her while yanking on Jake's arm.

_'Here we go again '_ Jake thought as he was pulled back and forth between the two girls.

* * *

Later on inside the Newspaper Club Room, after Moka and Kurumu stopped their fighting, the gang and Gin were busy working away.

"So, your telling me that none of you know exactly what caused all that damage out in the woods earlier this week?" Gin asked for the tenth time in the past five minutes.

Gin was trying to uncover the secret behind the damage that the Vreedle Brothers had caused. Of course, Jake and the girls weren't going to tell him. So, he was left in the dark just like the rest of the school.

"For the tenth time, Gin, we have no idea what happened. Will you quit asking and actually do some work!" Kurumu answered.

"I just think it's strange that someone like Jake here wasn't involved in this mystery." Gin commented.

_'If only he knew.'_ Jake thought. "Look, I know since I've started coming here that most fights seem to revolve around me, but come one. That doesn't mean that every time a fight happens I'm going to be involved." Jake told Gin.

"He is right, Gin." Moka added in. "Just because, it looks like a fight happened doesn't mean Jake was involved."

"While that may be true, but so far all the fights on record this year, Jake has been involved in some way." Gin replied.

"I think your just over thinking all of this Gin." Yukari told the older student.

"I guess so." Gin replied while rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, then I'll leave the rest to you guys." he said as he quickly left the room before anyone could say anything.

"I really hate that guy sometimes." Kurumu commented.

Moka and Yukari nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wouldn't worry to much, you guys." Jake told them.

"Why is that?" Moka asked.

"Well, let's just say that Jurry Rigg got to have some fun with Gin's camera." Jake told them.

The girls let out some small laughter at that. Knowing that Gin wasn't going to be able to take any pictures like he normally did.

"Alright, now let's actually do some work. We don't need to be like Gin." Jake told them as they all set to work.

* * *

Once they were done with all the work they all set off for their rooms.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh, yeah. Tomorrow's Saturday isn't it." Jake commented. "I really don't have an idea."

Kurumu took this opportunity to grab one of Jake's arms and bring it between her breasts. "You know, you and I could always spend the whole day together. Just you and me." she told him seductively.

Moka quickly grabbed Jake's other arm and pulled him away from Kurumu. "Kurumu! That is going way to far!" she shouted at the succubus.

Kurumu yanked Jake back to her by his other arm. "Don't you play all innocent with me!" she shouted at Moka. "I know good and well that you'd try the same thing."

Moka's face after Kurumu said that would put a tomato to shame. "I...That's...You..." Moka tried to say, but was unable to even finish her sentence out of embarrassment.

Jake was also joining Moka on the red face team after the fact she couldn't even defend herself against Kurumu's accusation.

"Aha! I was right, wasn't I?!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Girls, can we please hold off on the 'pulling my arm off' fight until tomorrow?" Jake pleaded with the two.

Moka and Kurumu then realized that they were still pulling back and forth on Jake's arms without even realizing it. They both let go with very embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Sorry." they both apologized.

"It's okay." Jake told the two as he rotated his shoulders to try and pop them back into place. "Let's just worry about getting back to our rooms, before midnight."

The three girls nodded their heads in agreement as they all continued to make their way to their rooms.

Later on while Jake was getting ready for bed, he had the strangest feeling that something was wrong.

"That's strange." Jake said to himself as he turned to look at his laptop. "Usually, Max would've contacted me or something by now. Guess he's busy with some important business."

And with that Jake got into his bed and turned in for the night.

* * *

The next day or to be more accurate, afternoon. Jake was woke up by knocking on his door.

"I'm comin'. I'm comin'." Jake said to whoever was on the other side of the door. As he got out of bed and made his way to the door, letting out a yawn on the way. He opened the door, surprised to see not only Moka, but Kurumu and Yukari as well. Moka and Kurumu were all dressed in some casual clothes, but Yukari was still wearing her witch outfit.

"What in the world are you guys doing here so early?" Jake asked in an exhausted daze.

"Early? It's almost one in the afternoon." Yukari answered.

Jake turned around to look at the clock in his room and sure enough it was the exact time that Yukari said it was. "Well, I'll be damned. It really is." he said to no one in particular. "I guess I'll get dressed and we can head out."

It was then that the girls noticed that Jake's clothing was only a white tank top and a pair of gray boxers. Moka and Yukari's face went a bright red, while Kurumu had a sly smile on her face.

"You know. I can always come in and 'help' you change." Kurumu said seductively.

The answer she got was Jake shutting the door. "I don't think so." Jake called out from the other side of the door.

Kurumu stuck out her bottom lip, pouting. While, Moka and Yukari had a small sweat drop on their heads. And after waiting for a bit Jake re-opened the door to show he was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jean pants.

"Alright. Let's get going." Jake said to the girls.

And with that the group of friends went off to spend their day together.

* * *

"This didn't go how I had planned." Jake said with a sigh. He and the girls were currently sitting by the lake in the woods.

The reason being that every time they tried to do something that one of the girls wanted to do it always ended with them fighting over who was going to spend the most time with him.

"Things would've been a lot better if we had done what I wanted." Kurumu said, which earned her a metal wash tub to the head.

"You wanted to drag him back to his room for the rest of the day!" Yukari exclaimed. "Besides, Jake would've had more fun with my idea." she added, which earned her a bonk to the head from Kurumu.

"You wanted to ditch me ans spend time with him and Moka!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Exactly my point." Yukari replied while rubbing her head.

Kurumu and Yukari then began fighting with each other.

"Come on you two. At least we're all together." Moka offered trying to stop the fighting.

"She's right." Jake added. "It's a lot more fun when we all hang out together."

Yukari and Kurumu stopped their fighting after Jake said that.

"I guess it is better than nothing." Kurumu replied.

"Yeah." Yukari added in.

"See, isn't that better." Moka told the two. "Let's just enjoy this nice peaceful day."

"Moka I don't think you need to be saying that." Jake told her.

Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka gave Jake a strange look. "Why not?" Moka asked in confusion.

"Well, normally when people say something like that, something bad happens." Jake explained.

"Oh, that's silly." Yukari told him. "What could possibly happen?"

"Ah, it seems I've finally located the supposed school for monsters."

Jake and the girls turned around to see who said that, and they were surprised when they saw the speaker.

It was a skeletal like creature standing at about six feet tall. His skin was pure white and had strange black markings on it. He had a black fin, that looked more like a spike with a single white strip on top of his head. He had spikes on the back of his claw like hands. He had bright red eyes with black lines going down from them. He was wearing a black long sleeved robe with red marks in the middle of it.

"Who the heck are you!?" Kurumu shouted at the stranger.

Jake suddenly stepped in front of her and the other girls, shielding them from the stranger. "I want you three to get as far away from here as possible." he told them.

"What!?" they all shouted in shock.

"We aren't leaving you!" Kurumu shouted.

"I said to go, Now!" Jake shouted as he turned his head to face them. "That's Psyphon. He's extremely dangerous."

* * *

**Villain**** Profile:**

**Psyphon is Vilgaxx's former right hand man. He was the one who built the machine that stole all the powers and transferred them to Vilgaxx in the first place. Sometime after Vilgaxx's most recent defeat he left and started up his own crime organization in Undertown. He was defeated and captured, but he later attempted to break out of prison which failed.**

**He has super strength, the ability to fly, and fire laser beams from his eyes. Bot only that but he has a large arsenal of alien weapons at his disposal. Add in the fact that he can still build the machine to steal another's powers makes him extremely dangerous.**

* * *

"It's nice to see that I've become so well know." Psyphon commented in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know how you got out of jail, but your going right back!" Jake shouted as he activated the Monstitrix and slammed down the dial.

In a flash of green light Jake was gone and in his place was a grey skinned humanoid which resembled a Frankenstein monster in black pants and blocky boots, a pair of brown metal gauntlets surrounded his hands without covering his fingers. On it's chest plus neck were metal bolts which were grey as well as black and green. He had black hair which held huge sideburns, his eyes glowed green and two metal poles stuck out of his back which seemed to resemble energy generators from old monster movies. The Monstitrix symbol was acting like a belt buckle.

"Tankenstien!" the creature called out in a deep gravely voice.

* * *

**Alien Bio:**

**Tankenstien is a Transylian from the planet Anur Transyl. Their appearance tells all what one needs to know. In accordance to their size they posses super strength and durability and also Electrokinesis. Not only that but they have super reflexes able to quickly turn around and strike even the fastest of opponents. And to make matters worse they are super intelligent. Making them a very powerful and well balanced fighter.**

**The Plumbers have found that years ago that a small group of Transylians visited Earth and met the soon to be famous author Mary Shelly, who inspired her famous book. Not only that but a few mad scientist have tried to create their own 'Frankenstein' by using the means that were mentioned in Mary Shelly's book and combining human body parts with some Transylian body parts. The outcome was the over sized Frankenstein monster that exsist today.**

* * *

"Now, Psyphon I'll give you one chance to surrender." Tankenstien told him.

The answer he got was Psyphon raising his left arm to point at the group and a small laser like weapon to pop up. "I think I'll take my chances." he said as he fired.

The blast would've connected if it wasn't for Yukari conjuring a wash tub in the weapons path. A small explosion happened when the beam connected with the wash tub and the smoke clouded Psyphon's vision. And before he could do anything Tankenstien's metal covered hand came out of no where and hit him square in the face, sending him flying back into the woods.

"Thanks, Yukari." Tankenstien told the young witch. "But, I need you, Moka, and Kurumu to leave now."

"I'm not going to leave." Moka said.

"If she staying then I'm staying." Kurumu replied.

"That goes for me as well." Yukari added.

"This isn't up for debate!" Tankenstien shouted. "This guy not only has alien weaponry, but all kinds of other powers as well. He's way out of your guys league!"

Before any more words could be exchanged between the four a headstone suddenly flew and clocked Tankenstien in the back of the head, shattering on impact. He and the girls turned to see Psyphon holding another one, but this one was in the shape of a cross.

Without any warning he began gliding towards Tankenstien and swung the headstone like a baseball bat and hit him square in the chest sending him flying twice the distance that he had sent Psyphon. Psyphon the dropped what remained of the headstone as he then took of after Tankenstien.

"Jake!" the girls called out as they to followed after Tankenstien.

* * *

All the way at the bus stop; Tankenstien finally came back down to earth.

"Ow." Tankenstien said as he began climbing out of the crater that he had made. "I can't believe that he is so strong."

"Oh, I can do so much more than that Jake Mension."

Tankenstien looked up to see Psyphon floating up above him. "What are you even doing here Psyphon? Being a small time criminal not as fulfilling as you hoped?"

"Ah, there is that sense of humor that you humans are know for." Psyphon commented. "And if you truly wish to know, I'll be more than happy to explain. You see when I tried to break out of prison a week ago I accessed the Plumber's computer data base and I found some interesting information." he explained a large manic smile beginning to appear on his face. "That those silly legends and myths that you humans have are actually true and to top it all of they had the coordinates for this school, and as an added bonus I saw the information that they had on the many species of monsters that exsist. And I just couldn't resist all the wonderful powers just ripe for the taking! Once, I've psyphoned all the powers from the students and faculty here I'll be unstoppable! Hahahaha!" he finished with a crazed laugh.

"You'll have to get through me, before you can even hope of starting with you plan!" Tankenstien shouted as the power hungry villain.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Psyphon replied with a manic grin as his red eyes began glowing. And a a thin laser beam came out of each eye right at Tankenstien.

Tankenstien quickly began avoiding the two thin laser that sliced right through the tree right next to him. He was having a hard time keeping ahead of the lasers, his form was built for power not speed. _'I need to do something quick or I'm as good as dead.' _he thought, it was then that he began using some of that super intelligence. _'I really hope this plan works.'_ He then began running to the hill that lead back to the woods that he was sent flying from.

Psyphon seeing he was heading towards a dead end stopped his attack for just a split second, so he could re-focus the attack in front of Tankenstien.

_'Perfect.'_ Tankenstien thought. Psyphon had done exactly what he was hoping for. Using as much strength he could muster in his legs, he jumped over the lasers, surprising Psyphon, and grabbed a large chunk of rock and hurled it towards him.

Psyphon was caught off guard by Tankenstien jumping over his lasers, that he wasn't prepared to defend against the rock that hit him directly in the head.

_'Yes! Direct Hit!'_ Tankenstien cheered in his head. However, it was short lived when Psyphon didn't fall to the ground. _'I do believe I made a miss calculation.'_

"You just made a grave mistake, Jake Mension!" Psyphon shouted as he raised both his arms and small laser weapons popped out of each one. "Now, say 'Good-bye!"

But, luckily before Psyphon could fire any shots. Kurumu flew in and delivered a kick to his side, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Jake? Are you okay?"

Tankenstien looked back up the hill to see Moka and Yukari both sliding down it towards him. When they reached the bottom, Kurumu landed beside them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tankenstien asked. "I told you guys to get out of here."

"Yeah and if we had listened you'd be stone cold dead right about now." Kurumu countered.

"Jake." Moka said to draw Tankenstien's attention to her. "We know you trying to make sure we're safe, but that's what we're trying to do as well." she explained.

"I know, but I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you guys." Tankenstien explained.

"But, what about us, Jake?" Yukari asked. "Didn't occur to you that if anything were to happen to you that we couldn't live with it knowing we could have helped, but didn't?"

Tankenstien's eyes widened in surprise "I...I didn't even think about that." he admitted. "I was so concerned with keeping you guys safe from people like Psyphon that it never even crossed my mind that me getting hurt or worse would cause more harm to you than anything else. I'm sorry you guys, for being such an idiot."

"It's alright, Jake." Moka told him with a smile on her face. "You were just looking out for us."

"Thank you. All of you." Tankenstien told them. "If you guys still want to help then I more than willing to let you guys." he offered.

"You can count me in!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Me too!" Yukari shouted.

"How about it Moka? Do you think that the other you'd be willing to help?" Tankenstien asked.

Moka wasn't really sure how to answer so, she just nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright then. I think it's time we finish this." Tankenstien said as he grabbed a hold of Moka's rosary and pulled it off.

As Moka was going through her transformation, Psyphon was watching with great interest. _'This...girls seems to undergoing some sort of transformation.'_ he thought. He then suddenly felt the energy that Inner Moka was releasing and a large grin formed on his face. _'This powerful energy. This raw power. I must have it!'_

When Moka's transformation was complete she looked from Tankenstien to Psyphon and back. "This is the threat that you've released me for?" she asked. Then looked back towards Psyphon. "That new form of yours must not be all that appears if you cannot even beat this weak looking threat."

"Hey! He's a lot stronger than he looks!" Tankenstien complained.

Inner Moka just let out a huff of annoyance. "What ever the excuse maybe. I'll take care of this." she told Tankenstien.

"Hold on there." Tankenstien told Inner Moka. "We need a plan to fight this guy."

Inner Moka didn't really listen as she charged in to fight Psyphon. She jumped into the air and did a front flip in order to deliver a heel drop kick.

Psyphon seeing what Inner Moka had planned raised his arms up to defend himself from her attack. He was completely surprised to feel like his arms were almost broken where she had landed the blow and that he was slightly pushed into the ground from the attack as well. _'Her strength is almost equal to that of a Tetramand.'_ he thought.

Inner Moka was just as surprised that Psyphon not only blocked her attack, but was still able to stand with no visible discomfort. _'Just how strong can this creature be?'_ she thought.

Psyphon didn't give Inner Moka much time to think about the situation as he grabbed one her legs and threw her into the side of the hill, that lead back to the woods.

"Moka!" Yukari and Kurumu called out in a panic, they were about to run to her aid but Tankenstien stopped both of them by grabbing a hold of one of their shoulder's.

"Hold on you two." Tankenstien told them. "I have a plan."

As Inner Moka was pulling herself out of the hole that she made in the hill, she didn't see Psyphon gliding towards her until he had a hand around her throat.

"I must say I am surprised at your power." Psyphon told Inner Moka as he grasped her throat, not enough to kill her, but to easily keep her from fighting back. "I'll give you the honor of being the first of many that I drain of their powers." he added with a sneer.

_'Damn it.'_ Inner Moka thought as she tried to get out of Psyphon's grip. _'I can't believe this is how it all ends.'_

But, to her surprise a metal wash tub suddenly slammed into Psyphon's head, causing him to release his hold on Inner Moka's throat. Seizing the opportunity Inner Moka gave him a kick to the chest that sent skidding backwards a bit.

Psyphon put a hand where Inner Moka had kicked, but he quickly began searching for the one who had helped her escape. His eyes fell on Yukari, her wand still glowing from it's recent use. "You annoying insect!" he shouted as he pointed both his arms at Yukari and the laser weapons came out of his wrists ready to fire.

However, before he got the chance to fire; a blur zipped in front of him and to his shock sliced off the two weapons attached to his wrist. He then saw that the culprit was none other than Kurumu who landed next to Yukari.

"Do you think that just because you have disabled my weapons that you can win?" Psyphon sneered. "I still have more than enough power to defeat you!"

"I think it's enough!"

Psyphon looked up in shock to see Tankenstien leap from the top of the hill down at him. He was so caught up in his anger that he didn't even notice his absence. He the ready to fire some lasers from his eyes hoping to slice him in half, but he was unable to fire before Tankenstien grabbed a hold of his face and slammed him into the ground; creating a small crater.

Tankenstien was finished just yet, as the two metal poles in his back extended and green electricity began to form around them and then traveled down his arm directly into Psyphon, who released a scream of shock and pain. After the electricity died down Tankenstien stepped out of the crater leaving an unconscious Psyphon in it. And no sooner had he stepped out did the Monstitrix begin beeping and in a flash of red light he was back to Jake.

"Are you guys all okay?" Jake asked the three girls.

"Me and Yukari are fine." Kurumu replied as she and the young witch began walking towards Jake.

Inner Moka was also making her way to Jake as well, rubbing her neck on the way. "A little sore, but nothing serious." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked in concern.

"Are you trying to say that I'm so weak that this small fight was going to be to much for me?" Inner Moka asked while sending a small glare at Jake. "Need I remind you that you were unable to do much without my and the other girls help."

Jake narrowed his eyes slightly at Inner Moka for her accusation. "I wasn't saying that." he replied. "I was just worried about you that's all."

A small almost unnoticeable blush appeared on Inner Moka's face as she quickly lifter her hand to her face to not only hide her face but to allow herself to clear her throat before she responded "While, I thank you for your concern. You shouldn't worry, I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

A small sweat drop appeared on Jake, Yukari, and Kurumu's head at her reply. _'Can't she just accept the fact that she needed help.'_ was the thought going through the three's minds.

"Now, I think we need to take care of...Psyphon, I believe you called him." Inner Moka said drawing the three out of their thoughts.

"Yeah, your right." Jake replied. "We need to hold him until I can contact the Plumbers and they can come and take him to prison."

As the four made their way to the crater to get Psyphon out they soon realized that he was gone.

"He's gone!" Yukari exclaimed.

"No, duh! We need to know where he's gone to!" Kurumu yelled at Yukari.

"We need to split up and look all over the school." Jake told the girls. "He's pretty beat up, he couldn't have gotten far. We'll meet up between the dorm rooms in two hours."

The girls nodded their heads as they and Jake took off to search for Psyphon.

* * *

After searching for two hours Jake was making his way to wear he said to meet up. He noticed that Kurumu, Yukari, and Inner Moka were already there waiting.

"No luck?" Jake asked.

Yukari and Kurumu shook their heads in disappointment. And Inner Moka just closed her eyes and let out an frustrated sigh.

"Well, I guess Psyphon must have escaped back into the human world." Jake told them. "Why don't you all head off to bed and I'll let the Plumbers know so that can catch him before he can get to far away."

Kurumu and Yukari didn't argue with Jake on that, as they began making their way to their rooms. Jake then began making his way to his room.

But, Inner Moka didn't move from her spot. She was busy thinking about what her other had said to her while she was looking for the missing alien criminal.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Inner Moka was looking for Psyphon over by the Academy Gym. She was frustrated to no end though, not only had she nearly lost to the alien, but Jake Mension concern seemed to add to her aggravation._

_"He shouldn't even need to be concerned." she said to herself. "I've shown that I am more than capable of handling myself."_

_**"You know that's not why he's concerned."**__ came a voice from inside Inner Moka's head._

_For a second Inner Moka thought that it must have been one of Psyphon's powers, until she realized that the voice was that of her other self._

_'What are you talking about?' Inner Moka thought hoping that her other was able to hear her thoughts, so she didn't have to talk a loud like some crazy person._

_Luckily__, it seemed that her other self was able to hear her thoughts as she replied. __**"It's not the fact that Jake thinks you can't handle yourself. He just doesn't want you to be hurt."**_

_'Me or you." Inner Moka replied._

_**"What do you mean?"**__ Outer Moka asked._

_'You should know what I mean.' Inner Moka replied. 'Jake seems more concerned for your well being since you and I share the same body.'_

_**"That's not true!"**__ Outer Moka shouted at her inner self. __**"He does care for you just as much as he cares for me, Kurumu, or Yukari."**_

_'And what makes you say that?' Inner Moka questioned._

_**"Because, he's asked me some questions about you."**__ Outer Moka answered. And when Inner Moka didn't say anything she continued. __**"I wasn't really able to answer any of his questions, but even so he was talking about you as a friend. He considers you a completely different from me and you're one of his friends it's only right for him to be concerned about your safety."**_

_Inner Moka was silent for a long time until she finally spoke. 'Even if he considered me a friend I'm sure that his opinion has changed after the way I acted.'_

_**"The only thing you can do is apologize and see what he says."**__ Outer Moka told her inner self._

_Flashback End..._

* * *

"Jake, could I speak with you for a moment." Inner Moka said.

Jake turned to face Inner Moka, a look of surprise on his face. Inner Moka normally addressed him by his last name of his full name, not just his first. Not only that she seemed nervous about something. "Yeah, what do you need?" he asked.

"I just wanted to...You see I'm..." Inner Moka began to struggle with her words and she seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Umm, Moka." Jake said stopping her from trying to finish her sentence. "I think I know what your trying to say."

Inner Moka's eyes widened slightly at what Jake said, but she remained silent.

So, Jake decided to continue. "Your trying to apologize for what you said earlier." Jake said. And judging by the way Inner Moka slightly shifted he knew he had hit the nail on the head. "You don't need to worry about it, it's all water under the bridge."

"But, how?" Inner Moka asked him. "How can you just let something like that go?" she asked in some slight confusion.

"Well, there's a simple and a complicated answer." Jake answered. "The complicated one is I can guess that you've been locked away by the rosary for a long time and you haven't had a lot of social interaction with others. Sure you may have seen how the other Moka interacts with others, but you never get to and the few times you do it's normally because, there's a fight. It doesn't matter if your a monster, human, or an alien they are all social beings and having limited social time with others makes it where you have a difficult time in situations that others would easily handl." he explained.

Jake had pretty much hit the nail on the head with his deduction. Inner Moka didn't ever really interact with others and when the rosary was put on years ago it made it impossible, until Jake came into the picture. But, she was curious as to what the other reason was. "And the simple answer would be?" she asked.

Jake gave her a small smirk as he answered. "The simple answer is that you my friend and friends forgive each other."

Inner Moka's smirk returned slightly at Jake's answer. "That's good to know." she replied.

"It is isn't it." Jake commented. "But, Moka could you promise me something, as a friend?" he asked.

Inner Moka raised an eyebrow at Jake's question, but decided that she would make him this promise, since he was willing to forgive her for her earlier actions. "Very well. What is it you want me to do?" she asked.

"Just promise me that no matter what situation your in, that you'll just be yourself." Jake told her.

Inner Moka was caught completely off guard by Jake's request, but she was also kind of glad. "Alright, then you have my word." she told Jake.

Before Jake could say anything else though, Inner Moka quickly leaned in and bite down on his neck.

CHUUU!

Jake was caught completely off guard by Inner Moka sucking his blood and after she had her fill, he was giving her a confused look. And seeing the look Inner Moka decided to explain.

"You told me that no matter what to be myself." Inner Moka explained with her signature smirk in place. "And now that I've had my fill, I think it's time I head off for some rest." And with that she began making her way back to her room.

_'I think that promise just came back to bite me.'_ Jake thought and after he realized what he thought he rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

* * *

After Jake made it to his room, he began reading himself for bed. Just as he was about to lay down and go to sleep did a video link with Max pop up on his laptop.

"Jake! I'm glad I caught you!" Max exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jake asked in confusion.

"I'm calling to let you know that Psyphon escaped from prison yesterday and we have just learnt that he hacked the information on you and Youkia Academy." Max answered. "So, we can assume that he's going to make an appearance there."

"Uh, Max your a bit late for the heads up." Jake replied as he then began telling Max of his fight with Psyphon and his escape.

Once Jake was done explaining Max let out a frustrated sigh. "It's to bad that Psyphon managed to escape, but the important thing is that you and everyone there is okay. And I'll contact the Plumber base out in Japan, they'll hopefully catch Psyphon before he has a chance to fully recover and just to be safe I'll have them put some guards on the entrance to the school just in case Psyphon tries to attack again." he explained.

"Thanks, Max. That will really help me out." Jake said to the veteran Plumber.

"Anytime. I think I'll let you get some rest after the long day you've had." Max told Jake as he signed off.

Jake then made his way back to his bed and flopped on to it and in no time was fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world in an old abandoned shrine. Psyphon was busy licking his wounds.

"Don't think this is over yet, Jake Mension." Psyphon said to himself in a low menacing voice. "I'm not going to let all that raw power of those monsters go so easily. You, my little annoying friend, just made yourself a very powerful and dangerous enemy. Hahahahaha!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter.**

**And before people start telling me that Inner Moka was a bit out of character she was like that because, I was touching on a subject that i don't think the manga really covered but the anime did. Inner Moka is normally locked away by the rosary and normally the only time she's let out is to fight. She's had the rosary on her since she was a kid and hasn't had a lot of interaction with anyone outside a fight. So, she would kind of mimic how others would act and not really be herself, since she isn't sure how to act in other situations.**

**Alright, don't forget to review and if you got any suggestions then please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Scum of Youkia Academy

**Hey, sorry everyone for the delay but college started back up and a was sick for a few days and I mean like in the bathroom most of the day sick. But, I hope this chapter more than makes up for that. But, first a few things.**

**To the guest reviewer asking about the Charybdis I am adding it to the Monstitrix. On my profile is list of monsters that will be in it so, just check it out for yourself. Also, for every chapter if i get any new monsters or come up with one. I will update my profile when I put up a new chapter.**

**Now, Evildino made a suggestion of leaving a preview of the next chapter in case i ended up being delayed so, I'm going to start doing that from now on just in case I do get delayed.**

**And one last thing before we begin. Do you guys think I should add the Dullahan to the Monstitrix? Let me know in a review and if you have an idea don't hesitate to let me know. Oh, and I decided to take out the Umibozu, who was going to be like Jake's Humongasuar and make the troll that. Because, of the pictures I saw of the troll from the series I would say he's roughly around that size, plus I didn't want to have to bring in the episode from the anime that had him in it since it would have been real hard to make it all fit.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everything else belongs to their respected creators**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Scum of Youkia Academy**

* * *

It was night at Youkia Academy and everything was nice and peaceful.

"You little brat!"

"Stop it, you Boob-Cow!"

Well, it was. Until, Kurumu and Yukari began fighting each other in Jake's room. With Jake and Moka watching with a small sweat drop on the back of each of their heads.

Currently, Yukari and Kurumu were having themselves another fight that began with Yukari calling Kurumu stupid, then Kurumu making fun of Yukari's breasts which in turn caused the young witch to summon a wash tub to slam into the succubus' head. And that is why the two were currently in each other's headlocks.

"Come on you two." Jake told them. "Were here to study not wrestle."

You see the reason the four were studying was Kurumu had got wind of Moka helping Jake with his problems adjusting to Japan's culture and such. And she wasn't going to let Moka try and steal Jake away so she decided that she'd help as well. Which, lead to Yukari finding out and the young girl not wanting to be left out decided she'd help as well.

Jake didn't have a problem with it, in fact he thought it would be a good idea. He would get the help he needed, he'd also be able to help the girls understand humans and how to interact in the human world easier, and Kurumu would actually be able to do better than what she was.

"I don't see why your trying to teach us about the human world." Kurumu commented as she sat up and straightened up her clothes. "I mean that's what were here to learn anyway."

"She's right." Yukari added in. "It doesn't make a lot of sense."

"I know, but the thing is the school's info is a bit out of date." Jake replied.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked. While, she didn't have a problem with Jake helping her understand the human world, she was curious why he wanted to.

"Well, things like what's considered cool or art. And the lingo that most people us now is completely different from even ten years ago." Jake explained.

"Then we don't have to even learn what the school is teaching us." Kurumu said with a smile.

"Sorry, to spoil your moment, Kurumu. But, since the school tests you to make sure your able to fit in with the human world. You still have to learn what they're teaching." Jake told her.

"Awww." Kurumu whined.

"Well, at least thanks to Jake we'll be able to fit in with the human world better than normal." Moka said, trying to cheer up Kurumu.

"But, what about all of the other students?" Yukari asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Jake replied. "From what I've seen, a few students actually know what's 'in', in the human world. And for the ones that don't well...maybe I can talk to the headmaster about updating their information."

"Why does this all have to be so difficult!" Kurumu whined some more.

"Kurumu, that's why were here; to help each other understand what we need to know." Jake told the succubus. "All you need to does is just try your best and everything will turn out okay in the end."

"That's easy for you to say." Kurumu commented. "You, Moka, and Yukari do so well at all this stuff. I'll never be able to do that."

"She is right you know." Yukari commented, yawning slightly.

"Yukari!" Moka scolded the young witch.

"That's not true." Jake told Kurumu. "You just need to find your own way of learning and everything well just come to you. Like me, I normally listen to music when I study certain subjects, so when ever I think of that song, then everything I was studying just seems to come to me."

"I normally rewrite my notes so I can remember what's important." Moka added in.

"I say what's the most important piece of information of the lessons out loud so I can remember it." Yukari explained with a yawn.

"You see, you just need to find your own unique method of studying and it will a lot easier for you." Jake said.

"I guess you guys are right." Kurumu replied.

"I think we need to be calling it a night." Jake said.

Moka and Kurumu gave Jake a curious look. "Why?" Moka asked.

"Well, for one it's almost eleven." Jake answered.

The two girls looked at the clock in the room to see that Jake was right about the time.

"And the other reason being that Yukari is asleep." Jake added in.

Kurumu and Moka then turned to look at Yukari who had fallen asleep sitting up.

"I guess we forgot that she's so young." Moka said.

_'Well, when she's talking about three-way relationships. You do tend to forget her age.'_ Jake thought. "Here, I'll help you guys take her back to her room." he offered, as he stood up and lifted Yukari up into his arms, carrying her bridal style.

Yukari let out a small yawn as she curled up into Jake's chest.

"Awww." Moka said at Yukari's cute little act.

Kurumu even thought it was cute, but she was still a bit jealous that Yukari got to cuddle up to Jake.

_'That's the cutest thing I've ever seen.'_ Jake thought.

"Mmmm...Jake...Moka..don't start without me." Yukari mumbled in her sleep.

_'And..now it's awkward '_ Jake thought with a small blush on his face. He looked over at Moka and Kurumu, and saw they were also blushing with looks of surprise on their face. "Let's hurry and get her to her room." he said.

The two girls nodded their heads in agreement as they all quickly made their way to the girls dorm.

A little while later Jake returned to his room. "Man, Yukari maybe young but she sure has one heck of a grip." he mumbled to himself. When Jake tried to put Yukari down in her bed she latched on to him and wouldn't let go, it took both Moka and Kurumu's help to pry the young witches grip off him.

"I'm just glad that I made it out before Kurumu dragged me into her room." Jake also mumbled. Jake maybe a teenaged boy, but he wasn't ready for that. "Now, I think I'll hit the hay."

And with that Jake readied himself for bed and feel asleep.

* * *

The next day in the Newspaper Club room Jake was with the girls and Gin. They were on a deadline to get their paper ready, too. A week had passed since the incident involving Gin getting exposed as a pervert, but it was also their first big scoop that they had. They would have had it done earlier but, with having to deal with a broken computer that the school didn't seem in a hurry to fix and the fact that the only people that actually worked had never had anything to do with a newspaper, then it was amazing that they were even going to be ready this week.

"It's some good fortune that you had that weird Gremlin monster, of yours Jake." Gin told Jake as he worked on the computer. "If it wasn't for you then this thing probably wouldn't have been fixed till next week and heck you even made it work better than it was before."

"Hey, I'm just glad I could help. But, I think it's weird that the school has computers and nobody with the knowledge to fix them." Jake replied. "I guess I can talk to the headmaster about updating the technology around here as well as the teaching syllabus."

"What kind of tech. updates do you think we need?" Gin asked curiously.

"Well, I guess new computers. The ones we have are like ten years old, you don't even see them anymore." Jake answered.

"You sure seem to know a lot about the kind of things that are in the human world." Gin commented.

"Well, I did go to school their before I came here." Jake replied. "So, I do know a bit more than some students."

"Hello, everyone!" Ms. Nekonome said cheerfully as she entered. "Working hard, I see!"

"All of us for once." Kurumu commented dryly, as she along with the other girls glared at Gin.

"Well, why don't you all take a break? I've brought snacks." Ms. Nekonome said as she handed them all snacks.

"Ummm..Miss Nekonome?" Jake questioned.

"Yes?" Miss Nekonome asked.

"Well, it's no that I don't like fish or anything, but I don't think we should be eating raw fish." Jake deadpanned.

Gin sighed as he shrugged, "Yeah, I forgot to mention. That's something else you're gonna have to get used to while Miss Nekonome's our advisor. She loves fish."

"And it tastes best fresh!" Ms. Nekonome answered. "Oh, Kurumu, this letter was left in front of the classroom for you."

Kurumu took the letter and read the envelope. _'Wonder who'd send me a love letter?' _she thought it was from someone calling himself her secret admirer. She eyed Jake, who was hard at work, and her face got all flushed, _'Oh, Jake. Has he finally taken notice of me?'_

What she found, however, was a set of photos of her…dirty pictures. Some of them showed her in her underwear, and somewhat nothing at all. _'What!?' _she screamed in her head. She also found a note telling her to meet the sender at the Monster Tree, in the main schoolyard. Kurumu quickly disposed of the items in the trash.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kurumu?" Jake asked, as he had taken notice of her flustered look.

"Oh, nothing!" Kurumu denied. "Anyway, guys, I gotta go! I just remembered I have something to do!" She made a rush out of the club room.

"Wait, but the deadline!" Moka yelled. But, it was too late, Kurumu was already gone.

"Let's just finish without her!" Yukari exclaimed. "We don't need a ditcher!"

"Yukari, that's a bit harsh." Jake told the young girl. "She said she has something important to do so, that's what she's probably doing. Besides if she really didn't want to work on this then why would she have stayed behind to even learn how all of this was done anyway?" he questioned.

"I..I guess your right." Yukari admitted.

Moka however didn't seem like she had paid much attention to what Jake had said. "Maybe...she doesn't consider us friends." she said in a low whisper.

Of course, Jake was able to hear her. "Why would you say that?" he asked.

"I mean the only reason she joined the club is to be close to you, Jake." Moka explained. Which caused Jake to blush slightly. "I doubt Kurumu even does consider me or Yukari a friend. Maybe…"

"Moka, I think your jumping to conclusions." Jake told the vampire. "Sure, Kurumu's main concern thus far is been me, but I honestly believe that she considers you and Yukari friends."

"I guess your right." Moka replied.

"Alright, then let's get back to work. Kurumu will finish up what she had to do and be right back to help." Jake said with a light smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Monster Tree, Kurumu had followed the directions to the Monster Tree. The plant had definitely earned the name since it looked like an actual monster rather than just a simple tree which grew to look somewhat strange. Not many people went near it most days since there was a rumor going around that it actually was a monster who was just sleeping. Others say they had stepped inside its mouth and nothing happened. However, in a school where nothing was as it appeared, lots of people didn't like to take chances.

"Come on out, you creep!" Kurumu shouted

"Oh, how mean, Kurumu." came a voice from up in the tree.

Kurumu looked up to see a teen, light build but he didn't look too strong, with brown hair that covered over one eye and freckles with a camera in hand. It was evident that he was a heavy sweater of sorts, due to his greasy hair and the slight shin his skin had. Not only that but he had a creepy grin on his face that was unnerving her.

"Who are you!?" Kurumu demanded, ready to attack the guy.

"Forgotten about me, already?" the teen snickered. "I'm Nagare, one of your fans. You once asked me to take photos of you."

Kurumu was silent for a moment, thinking on it, until she finally put it all together. "Oh, yeah! Now I remember you!" Kurumu remembered.

Back when she had her harem plot going on, she asked the guy to do a photo shoot for her so she could get her image going around and boys would try to meet her in person so she could charm them. Now that she had met Jake, she didn't need that anymore and had simply forgotten about him.

"So, it was you who took those pictures!?" Kurumu accused.

"Yup, and if you don't want me to spread them all over school, you'll spend the day with me!" said Nagare.

Kurumu scowled. She really didn't want those dirty pictures to be spread. She'd be having perverts from all over the school coming after her. Not to mention what all of the girls around school would think of her. What else would everyone think if someone spread photos of her in her underwear all over the school? She already spread sexy photos of herself once already.

"O…Okay," she yielded, slouching her shoulders in defeat.

"Alright!" Nagare shouted, as he drew out what appeared to be a trunk of costumes. "Now, all you have to do is dress up in any cosplay of my choice and pose for pictures." He sorted through the first batch, and pulled out a few pieces. "Okay, first the gym clothes, then a school swimsuit, then a maid and…"

* * *

Kurumu was making her way back to the Newspaper Club room after having to take those photos for two hours. Nagare apparently was going to make full use of his blackmail and wasn't going to let her go until he got at least one photo of her in every costume.

_'I feel like I need a shower.'_ Kurumu thought. The perverse smile that Nagare was wearing the entire time his was taking the pictures made her feel sick and dirty.

"I'm back." Kurumu said with a sigh as she entered the room, trying to look like nothing was wrong, but the stares she received certainly didn't make her feel any better. _'Oh, man! They are mega-pissed off!'_ she thought, as she gulped.

"And just where were you?" Yukari questioned with a frown, her hands on her hips like a scolding mother.

"I was…dealing with something… very important," Kurumu answered, not planning on telling anyone about what happened. "I…I'm sorry it too so long."

"That's okay." Moka said. "We got most of the work done already."

"Oh…okay," the succubus nodded. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"Nah, were heading back to the dorms to relax for a bit." Jake answered, as he and the rest of the group made their way to the door. But, when everyone else left Jake stopped to turn to talk to Kurumu. "Hey, I know Yukari's a bit made and Moka's slightly disappointed But, give them some time and they'll see that your were busy and couldn't make it back in time." he told her.

"Yeah, thanks." Kurumu replied in a melancholy tone. She knew he was trying to cheer her up, but it was just making her feel worse.

"Also, don't forget me, Moka, and Yukari are your friends. If you need help with anything then all you have to do is ask and we'd be more than happy to help you." Jake told Kurumu with a smile as he then turned to leave.

Kurumu felt like telling him everything that happened so he could help, but she was scared of how he'd react to it all, so she settled for thanking him for his kind words. "I will, thanks."

When Jake left Kurumu walked over to the final draft of the school newspaper, "They really did get it all done." There wasn't much left to do but select which articles would go where and put the paper together. Now Kurumu felt even worse. She had at least hoped that something would be left for her to do, so she could make up for some of the time she had wasted dealing with that freaky pervert and his perverted photos.

Now she really wished she could have mauled the little pest, but he would have just spread those photos. But that wasn't what bugged her, it was that she had let them down. When she started school she never had any friends She had always used her succubus powers to lure people all around her. But now that she had made friends, without the use of her charms, that was something precious to her. Tears nearly swelled in her eyes, as she realized that as she tried to hide this hideous truth of this perverted photographer, that not only did she betray her true friends, but she might end up losing them.

"Why so glum Kurumu-chan?" came a voice behind her.

Kurumu whirled around to see Nagare, grinning his trademark pervert grin, and leaning on the side of the door frame.

"You!" Kurumu snapped as she quickly wiped away the tears, staring daggers at her blackmailer. "Thanks to you now, everyone thinks I ditched work!"

"Hey, you're the one who decided to leave so to protect your own reputations. Pretty selfish if you ask me." Nagare shrugged without a hint of remorse.

"You were the one who snuck up to my window, so you could take those photos!" Kurumu shouted, just inches away from beat that smug grin off of Nagare's face.

"Maybe, but no one's gonna believe that considering your little harem plot in the past." Nagare said with a laugh. "Now, about tomorrow…" he said gripping his camera, and his grin becoming slightly wider

"Whoa, hold on! There's not gonna be tomorrow!" Kurumu yelled at him. "I posed for your photos already! Deal's off!"

"Well, for those photos anyway." Nagare said nonchalantly. "But you know, those cosplay shots I got are pretty good. It would be a shame if I lost some, but I made lots of copies so I can afford to lose them anyway. But I'm just so clumsy so I might drop some again and again and never know where they might end up." His face then contorted into the darkest, and scariest, sneer you'd ever lay eyes on. "You're mine so long as you don't want these photos to fall in Mension's hands."

Kurumu's eyes widened in both fear and defeat. "Fine! Just don't you dare spread those photos! I'll be back at the Monster Tree so you can take more."

"Smart girl." Nagare replied with a laugh, as Kurumu stomped past him.

However, the guy needed another plan to make sure Kurumu stayed under his control for as long as he wanted. Sooner or later she'd either fight him or get Jake Mension's help. Gazing around the room, his eyes landed on the final draft of the school paper done up in an envelope. Seeing it brought a sinister smirk across his face as an idea came to him. Walking across the room, he grabbed the envelope and began to examine it.

"Final draft huh?" he commented as a darker sneer spread across his face, as a new plan formed.

* * *

The next day in the Newspaper Club room the day was having a horrible start for the group of friends.

"It's gone, it's all gone!" Moka yelled in a panic.

"Even all the data's been deleted!" Yukari added as she checked the computer. "And someone even opened up my personal diary!"

"And we worked all day on it yesterday too!" added Jake.

The group had returned to their club room ready to put the paper together for submission to Miss Nekonome who was in charge of printing them up for distribution. However, arriving at the club room they discovered their final draft missing and all of the data on the computer to be deleted.

"We've got no choice people! We're working on a deadline now so all we gotta do is, do it all over again!" Gin ordered. He maybe a slacker, but he always got the paper out on time and he wasn't about break that record.

_'Nagare! That jerk!'_ Kurumu screamed in her. She knew it was him he was the last one in the room yesterday. She quickly began making her way to the door.

"Kurumu, where are you going!?" Moka shouted at Kurumu causing her to stop but she didn't answer. "Kurumu…" Moka whispered, until she shot up. "You're just thinking about yourself, when everyone else's having a hard time! Don't you think about how everyone else feels?!"

Kurumu felt a stab of guilt, as she looked to everyone, uncertain what to tell them. But she shook her head. _'I… I can't tell them.. photos or not, there's no telling what that slime ball would do with the final draft. Even if I told them the truth.' _She turned her back to them, resolved in her decision, "I'm sorry… but I have to go." And was on her way out.

Feeling betrayed by Kurumu's actions, Moka, forgetting what Jake had told her yesterday, shouted in anger, and a slight tear going down her eye, "Kurumu! I thought you were different, as did Jake! But in the end, you don't think of us as friends or anything, did you? If that's the case, then leave the newspaper club… And Don't Come Back!"

Kurumu closed the door as she left, but stopped on the wall, as she silently sobbed at what Moka had shouted out to her. But hardening her resolve, she sped off towards the Monster Tree.

"Okay, enough melodrama," Gin suddenly said, as he looked to everyone with a serious determination. "Our draft may be gone, but the battle's not over yet! We're just gonna have to slap something together as fast as we can!"

"Yeah, but what about Kurumu?" Jake asked, slightly confused about her behavior. "She looked like something was wrong?"

Moka's back was turned, as she hid the look of being betrayed from everyone else, "She made her choice. I know you said that she did consider us friends. But, this proves she didn't care about us at all."

"But..." Jake tried to reason.

"Forget her, that ditcher!" Yukari shouted. "We have a lot of work to do and we have to do it fast!"

Jake sighed as he got to work as much as he wanted to reason with the two they needed to finish the paper. _'But, I feel as if something bad is going to happen.'_ he thought.

* * *

Kurumu arrived at the Monster Tree and to say she wasn't happy would be an understatement.

"Nagare, you slimy bastard! Come on out!" Kurumu shouted as she showed up

And of course, Nagare was sitting up on one of the branches with his normal grin on his face. In one hand he was holding his camera. In the other, he was holding the final draft of the school paper. His grin just bragged how he thought he had her right where he wanted her. It wasn't too hard to figure what he wanted with that stupid look on his face.

"Looking for this?" he with a smirk, waving the envelope around.

"Give that back!" Kurumu demanded.

"Oh, and why should I? Unless of course you're willing to do something for me in return…" Nagare said lecherously.

"Just…give it back." Kurumu said slightly trembling.

"Why don't you get on your knees and beg? How about you do it naked too?" Nagare chortled. His finger was already going to his shutter button. But, when she didn't submit he quickly produced a lighter, bringing it close to the envelope as he began playing with the igniter. "Now, off with your clothes Kurumu-chan!"

"What?!" the succubus cried out.

"Off with your clothes, Kurumu!" he laughed, "Or say bye to this garbage. Honestly, I could write better articles in my sleep! And this photography? Disgusting!"

"It's not garbage! It's something me and my friends worked so hard together to make!" Kurumu shouted, finally loosing her cool. She let loose her wings and flew straight at Nagare. He was taken by surprise as she snatched the draft out of his hands. "Yahoohoo! Got it!"

"Oh…now you've done it…" Nagare snarled as a sort of tendril came out from his neck. "Take this!" He started to pump out some sort of weird gas.

Kurumu coughed, but as some of the gas entered her lungs, she felt weak around the knees. "W-what is this!?" Kurumu shouted, unable to focus or stay standing.

"I was just going to take photos, but maybe I'll just take the whole thing!" His skin started becoming a disgusting green, as his whole body began to change shape, "And when you're unconscious, you can't stop me!" He drooled, his teeth becoming spread apart as his whole body began to sag and droop like there weren't any bones in it.

"No…" Kurumu whispered.

* * *

Back in the Newspaper Club room everyone was working hard, but Jake seemed to be distracted. He then quickly stood up surprising everyone in the room.

"Jake?" Moka said in concern.

"I'm going to look for Kurumu." Jake told everyone. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"You can't, Jake! If you leave now, then the newspaper really will miss the deadline!" Moka shot up from her seat, preventing him from leaving, as she tried to reason with him.

"But, Moka..." Jake tried to reason.

"Please, Jake." Moka begged, looking to him. "… please… let's just concentrate on this right now. Why can we all just do what we can? Please, if not for the club, then, do it for m…"

"I'm sorry, Moka." Jake said cutting her off as he side stepped her.

Moka's eyed widened in shock, and then sunk over in sadness. _'Why…? We should have deepened our friendship in this club… and yet…'_ she thought.

"Jake," Gin said as he shot a stern look at Jake. "Does that mean the Newspaper you said we'd create doesn't matter to you?"

Jake stopped, with his back still turned to all of them, but answered. "No, in fact it gives me another reason to go find Kurumu, she is still a part of this club and a newspaper that the entire club didn't work on just doesn't seem right." He then turned to look at all of them, with a look of determination on his face. "The other reason being that earlier when we were all angry at what happened, Kurumu looked the most furious, like she knew who may have done it and if she did then she would have went after them and she's been gone a long time, and that makes me worried."

Before Gin or Moka could ask him what he meant, Yukari interrupted them.

"Oh, my! Guys!" Yukari cried.

"What is it?" Jake asked. Yukari was tossing out some wrappers from the snacks Moka had gotten from the vending machines so everyone could have something to eat. Apparently something had shocked her.

"Look at these!" the tiny witch cried, bringing over several…candid photos of Kurumu in varies sets of underwear. She seemed to be totally unaware that she was being photographed. Jake blinked in shock before the witch pushed a letter on top of the photos. "There was a letter too!"

Jake picked up the letter and scanned over the words, his eyes narrowing in anger as he finished. "I don't believe this. Someone was blackmailing Kurumu! He was going to pass these all over school if she didn't meet up with him!" he yelled curling his right hand into a fist so hard his knuckles popped.

"WHAT?!" Gin and Moka cried out, scrambling to read over Jake's shoulder.

Sure enough, the threat was written on the paper. Everyone quickly began to feel disgusted that someone was willing to do such a terrible thing to their friend. Even Gin. He may have been a pervert, but what he saw or what photos he collected stayed with him alone. He never passed photos along and he never told anyone anything about what he may have seen.

Jake reached out and grabbed the photos from Yukari's hand and began tearing them up into tiny little pieces.

"He must have taken the draft as an extra precaution to ensure she'd stay under his thumb." Gin said scratched his chin. "And I thought framing you was low, Jake."

"Does anyone know where the Monster Tree is?" Jake asked in low voice.

"It's just back behind the gym. You can't miss it." Gin told him.

And with that Jake ran out of the room fueled by pure rage. In his anger flung the door open so hard, the doorknob put a hole in the wall.

"Jake! Wait!" Moka called out as she chased after him.

Yukari was going to follow as well, but Gin grabbed a hold of her shoulder stopping her. "I'm sorry to say as much as I'd like to get my hands on the guy who did this. Some of us need to stay behind in case the guy already destroyed it." he explained to the young girl.

"Okay." Yukari replied as she began helping Gin.

* * *

Kurumu felt like she was in a nightmare. At the moment, she had locked herself inside of the equipment shed, huddled in a corner with the draft of the school paper in her arms. The gas that Nagare produced was definitely potent. Her wings felt like lead so she couldn't fly and her vision was swimming slightly. If she had inhaled any more of the gas then she would have been out cold and at Nagare's mercy.

"Damn it…" She cursed under her breath. "Jake…everyone…help me…" she pleaded sobbing.

"Nowhere to run, Kurumu…"

Kurumu's eyes widened as she scrambled away. She saw slime coming in through under the door and saw a pair of eyestalks and a scary grin. The organism alone looked like a pile of snot and Kurumu thought she might gag at the sight of him.

"Here I am…Kurumu…" Nagare told her.

"W-what are you!?" Kurumu demanded. She didn't want to sound afraid, to at least show some courage.

"Oh, just a Madslug." Nagare answered.

* * *

**Monster Fact:**

**Madslug a B-ranked monster. They are normally found in wet places like swamps and wetlands. They normally just scare people and are little more than a nuisance They can turn into an ooze that can easily slip under doors and they can release a poisonous gas that if enough is inhaled, can kill. But, due to their structure they aren't very strong and have very little durability.**

* * *

"Now, don't be shy. Let me a give you a hug!" Nagare sad as he began making his way towards Kurumu.

Kurumu's courage failed her as she let out a terrified scream.

"Jake I heard a scream from the equipment shed!"

The next thing Kurumu and Nagare knew a bright flash of green light flashed on the other side of the door.

"What the..." Nagare began to question, but a large orange colored claw burst through the door and grabbed him and the face and then proceeded to yank him through the door, shattering it.

Kurumu looked out the door to see Rath throwing Nagare on the ground and Moka running in the shed to check on her.

"Kurumu are you okay?" Moka asked.

Kurumu was still trying to overcome her shock so, she just shook her head to signal she was alright.

Outside Rath was beating the stuffing or slime out of Nagare by repeatedly slamming him into the ground. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU SLIMY, DISGUSTING EXCUSE FOR A BEING! YOU MADE A HUGE MISTAKE DOING WHAT YOU DID TO KURUMU KURUNO, AND RATH IS GOING TO SPLATTER YOU ALL OVER THIS PLACE!" Rath yelled as he continued to beat Nagare into...well a pulp.

* * *

Back inside the shed Moka was trying to comfort the scared succubus.

"Kurumu, I'm so sorry." Moka apologized. "You risked everything to save our newspaper. I'm sorry I doubted you." Moka slowly hugged Kurumu. "We found the photos that were being used to blackmail you. Kurumu. You shouldn't have tried to deal with something like this yourself. We would have helped you no matter what."

"Oh…Moka…" Kurumu sobbed, hugging her back.

She knew she should have had more faith in her friends and asked them to help, like Jake had told her yesterday. But those photos were so embarrassing and her damn succubus pride in dealing with clingy men probably helped her make her decision.

"Come, on. Let's get you out of here." Moka said as she helped Kurumu to her feet and began leading her out of the shed.

* * *

Once outside they saw Rath throw Nagare into a nearby tree, breaking of a lot of large branches.

Rath then began taking some deep breathes to try and calm himself, considering the claws on his wrist had grown from all his anger. "HAD ENOUGH, SLIME BALL! OR IS RATH GOING TO HAVE TO KEEP WIPING YOUR FACE ACROSS THE GROUND!"

Nagare began slowly sitting, sending a glare that oozed hatred at Rath. "I won't let you stop me!" he screamed at Rath like some kind of mad man. "Kurumu is mine! Mine you hear me! And I won't let you have her!"

Rath's eye narrowed at Nagare after his declaration. "SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, YOU SNOT RAG!" Rath yelled as he charged Nagare.

Nagare had a smirk on his face when Rath began charging him. _'Got you.'_ he thought as he began releasing his gas.

Rath was so caught up in his anger that he didn't notice the gas, but by the time he reached Nagare he was out of energy and barely able to stand. "Wh...what's...going...on?" he asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of poisonous gas." Nagare said nonchalantly, as he released some more gas causing Rath to fall back onto the ground. "But, don't worry I won't let the gas kill you." he told Rath as he picked up a large stick with a rough jagged end. "I want to do that with my own two hands!"

Moka and Kurumu saw what was about to happen and Moka knew she wouldn't be able to make it in time, but Kurumu quickly took off towards the two. "Kurumu!" she called out.

"Sorry, Moka but, I'm going to teach that worm not mess with me or my friends." Kurumu called back. "Also...No One Messes With My Destined One!" she yelled out as she flew even faster.

Nagare continued to gloat over Rath, until he decided it was time to end it. "Now, Die! Jake Mension!" he roared.

"Leave Jake Alone!" Kurumu yelled as approached the two, her eyes glowing bright red and her monster aura rose to extreme heights.

Then all of the sudden the reality around Nagare began to warp. "What's going on?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, from a distance Moka was watching in amazement at the sudden rise in Kurumu's monster energy.

"It's her true power!" Moka's rosario spoke. "A succubus is not only able to Charm her victims with her gaze, but is also able to cast illusions. It seems that in her rage the succubus has awakened her potential." The Inner Moka also smirked. "Hmm, I wonder. Had she used that before we became allies, she would have probably beaten me. Better to have her as a comrade than as an enemy, I guess."

* * *

Back with Nagare, he felt the earth tremble beneath him, which gave him pause. Looking around, he saw the Monster Tree beginning to groan and growl. To Nagare's horror, the eyes of the tree began to light up with a monstrous glare as its roots tore themselves out of the ground. The Monster Tree lashed out, trapping the increasingly terrified slug monster within its grasp.

"Nooo! Let Me Go!" Nagare screeched as he was pulled closer to the Monster Tree's widening mouth.

"Now…as a close friend of mine likes to say…Know Your Place!" Kurumu shrieked, diving down at the screaming slug monster and slammed both of her feet into the top of Nagare's head, knocking him unconscious.

Then all of the sudden in a flash of red Rath was replaced with Jake who slowly began sitting up. "What...happened?" he asked while rubbing his head.

"You were knocked unconscious." Kurumu answered, helping Jake stand.

"But, what about him?" Jake asked while pointing to Nagare.

"Oh, well I kind of beat him." Kurumu explained, slightly.

Jake was still being heavily affected by the gas so he didn't ask for any more details.

"Jake!"

Jake and Kurumu turned slightly to see Moka running towards them, the final draft in hand. 'Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kurumu answered.

"I feel really weak." Jake answered.

Moka went over to help Kurumu support Jake. "Let's take you to the nurse." she explained.

And with that the three friends made their way back to the school.

* * *

After the three had stopped by the nurse, who gave Jake an antidote to flush the last bit of the poison from his system. They went to the headmaster to inform him of what Nagare did. And let's just say he wasn't happy. And the Nagare was going to be expelled and returned to his people. The headmaster informed them while, Madslugs like scaring people that Nagare's behavior was not tolerated by their leader.

Miss Nekonome came to pick up the paper for the printing, only to find a finished paper and a sleeping Gin. She was curious as to where the rest of the club members were, but she saw a note that said they had left to gone to their rooms, on top of the finished product.

* * *

Jake and the girls really didn't go back to their rooms, just yet. Jake wanted to talk to the girls about something so they were now in a small clearing by the lake that they all liked to hang out by.

"Jake couldn't this have waited till morning?" Yukari asked.

"Sorry, this will only take a second." Jake answered.

"Exactly, what is so important?" Kurumu asked.

"Well, after today I realized that I'm not always going to be around to help." Jake explained. "I took today for me to actually admit that to myself. So, that's why I've decided that I'm going to help train you guys to better defend yourselves."

The three girls were giving Jake a confused look. So, he decided to go in a bit more detail.

"Like, teach Kurumu a fighting style and help her practice her illusions, or help Yukari practice some new spells, and help you Moka, since if I'm not around then you can't unleash all of your power." Jake told them.

The three girls managed to get what he was saying this time and were happy that he was looking out for their safety over everything. So, they quickly swarmed him in a massive hug.

"Whoa! Guys wait a second!" Jake pleaded as he was quickly smothered.

* * *

During this time though, Nagare had managed to escape from where he was being held and was making his escape from the school.

"I'm not going to be sent back to the leader. No telling what he'd do to me." Nagare said as he made his way to the bus stop, panting.

"Well, what do we have here." came a voice.

Nagare quickly turned around to see Psyphon floating in front of him. "Who are you?" Nagare questioned.

"Me? I'm just someone looking for people like you to help me take my revenge on a certain individual." Psyphon explained.

"Yeah and who's that?" Nagare asked.

"Jake Mension, I'm sure you know of him." Psyphon replied.

Nagare's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jake's name. "Yeah, I know him, Thanks to him my life is ruined!"

"Then how about you join me. We can get our revenge and in return I'll help you obtain what you desire most." Psyphon offered the former student.

A wicked grin spread across Nagare's face at the offer. "You've got yourself a deal." he said. _'I'll be able to have sweet Kurumu all to myself.'_ he thought.

"Excellent, now then I think it's best that we take out leave." Psyphon said as he made his way towards the tunnel, with Nagare following behind.

* * *

**I hope you guys and enjoyed and don't forget to review. And now let me introduce to you guys our new announcer, the Announcer from the Dragonball Z series.**

**Announcer: Thank you. Now, on the next installment of 'Aliens and Monsters'. The mysterious disappearance of some female students has caught the eye of the Newspaper Club. Not, only that but Moka seems to be distancing herself from her friends. What sinister foe is behind it all and will Jake learn what's wrong with Moka? Stayed tuned for the next update in...**

**'The Art of Sacrifice'!**

**I hope that is what you wanted Evildino. So, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Art of Sacrifice

**Alright, I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Because, I'm going to be taking a small break from writing this story and start back on writing my One Piece story, that I've neglected for this one. But, don't worry I'll be back after I get a few chapters in.**

**I want to thank you all for reading and I hope you guys understand the short break. I also want to thank uub for some monster names and the idea for the Centaur.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC. Everything else belongs to their respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Art of Sacrifice**

It was currently late in the afternoon at Youkia Academy and Jake and the girls were at the small clearing that Jake had taken them to just a few days, for training.

"Okay, I think it's time to take a break." Jake called out.

And the three girls were more than happy to oblige, as they made their way over to him and basically threw themselves onto the ground to rest.

"Man...this..is..a..lot harder than you made it out to be." Kurumu said to Jake as she caught her breath.

"Well, he did say that we'd be working real hard." Moka told Kurumu.

"And you did tell Jake that you wanted to be prepared in case that Nagare guy showed up again." Yukari added.

It was true it had been two days since the whole Nagare incident and yesterday the Headmaster has told them personally that Nagare had escaped and was nowhere to be seen. And at first Kurumu was worried and the rest of the gang was concerned for her safety, the Headmaster had told them that Nagare wasn't within the academy's grounds and that if he did show back up again that he would know the moment he entered.

"I did tell you that this was going to be tough." Jake replied.

"Tough!? This is like a living hell!" Kurumu complained.

Jake gave a confused look as he scratched the top of his head. "I'm going by the training that I received while in the Plumber Academy." he explained.

"Ummm...Jake? Don't you usually complain about how tough your training was?" Moka questioned.

"Oh, yeah." Jake said. "Well, as tough as it is, it does get the job done."

"So, how much longer will you need to train us until we're ready to kick some butt by ourselves?" Kurumu asked.

"Oh...You think this is the training?" Jake asked nervously.

"What do you mean 'think'!?" Kurumu shouted at Jake.

"Well, this is actually just helping me see where your training needs to be focused." Jake explained.

This caused the three girls to face fault.

"You mean this is nothing but a warm up?" Yukari asked.

"Hehehe. More like the warm up to the warm up." Jake answered nervously.

Once again the three girls face faulted.

"If that's true, then why are we doing all this?" Moka asked.

"I need to know where to focus your training." Jake answered. "If you had excellent agility, but poor stamina then we'd work on increasing your stamina first before we got into some combat training." he explained.

"So, you have to find out where we need improvement and fix that before we can actually be taught to fight?" Moka asked.

"Pretty much." Jake replied. "Well, except for Yukari. Since she's so young she doesn't really have a lot of physical prowess. So, I'll probably have her start on working on her spells and stuff."

The reactions Jake got to that varied from Moka's understanding nod, to Kurumu's depressed whining, and Yukari's happy cheer.

"Hey, wait!" Yukari shouted. "If that's the case, then how come I've already went through two days of training?" she asked.

"Oh, well...I kind of forgot about all that." Jake answered.

And of course, Yukari reacted the way any kid would have. She jumped up and ran over to Jake and began hitting him in his legs.

"You meany!" Yukari shouted as she kept hitting Jake's leg.

"I'm sorry." Jake apologized. "How about I call an end to training tonight and have no training tomorrow." he offered.

The reaction Jake received was Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka cheering.

_'I guess that means they'll take it.'_ Jake thought as he and the girls began making their way back to their dorms.

* * *

The Next day things went as they normally did. Moka sucked some of Jake's blood, Kurumu had her glomp time with him and of course Yukari showed up and summoned a wash pan to slam into the succubus' head and proceeded to grab hold of Jake herself.

After lunch though Jake and Moka had art class with one of the most popular teachers in Youkia Academy, Hitomi Ishigami. She was popular with the boys for her looks, but she was even more popular with the female populace of the school. Heck, there was even an entire fan club dedicated to her which consisted of attractive female students. She was slim and wore a red top which just barely showed some of her midriff and a pair of tight jeans which accented her hips. She wore it under a white coat which housed some splotches of clay or paint. Her blonde hair was done up in dreadlocks which she kept under a bandanna.

"Okay, class. We will be continuing with the project I asked you all to start earlier this week." Ms. Ishigami announced to the class.

The project in question was painting a picture of what was most important to you. And so far everyone was doing an excellent job on their paintings.

Jake was doing well, he wasn't an artist, but he was good enough that he was passing Ms. Ishigami's class. He was currently painting a picture of his late father, Richard Mension. The painting was mostly a portrait of his head. Showing his short brown hair and goatee. His eyes were brown and they seemed to radiate sternness yet a calm gentleness.

"Ah, Mister Mension."

Jake turned around and almost got a face full of Ishigami's cleavage. Blushing and blinking, he looked up to see the look on his teacher's face.

"I'm curious as to whom you are painting." Ms. Ishigami said.

"It's my late father." Jake answered.

Ms. Ishigami's face took on a sorrowful look at Jake's answer. "I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's alright." Jake told her. "He maybe gone but, if it wasn't for him then I wouldn't be the person I am today, heck I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for my dad."

"I see." Ms. Ishigami said. "That explains why you choose to paint him."

"Yeah, he, what he taught me, and everything he stood for are really important to me." Jake replied as he went back to his painting. If things went as Jake planed then he should have the entire thing done in the next two or three days.

Of course, Ms. Ishigami wasn't the only one who heard Jake explain that Jake's dad was no longer with him. Moka who was sitting a small distance away over heard what Jake had told Ms. Ishigami and the sad look on her face visible to all who were looking at her.

_'Jake..'_ she thought.

* * *

After art class was over, Jake and Moka made there way to the newspaper club room to meet up with the rest of their friends.

"So, Moka. How's your painting coming along?" Jake asked.

"Oh, it's going great." Moka answered, in what seemed like a nervous voice.

Jake choose not to question her on that and just continued onward to the club room.

When the two got the club room they were surprised to see only Kurumu and Yukari in the room.

"Where's Gin?" Moka asked.

Kurumu gave Moka a deadpanned look. "Where else would he be? Out being a pervert." Kurumu replied.

"Really? He normally at least shows up for a few minutes before he runs off to take his pictures." Jake said.

"He probably decided it was better for him not to show up so, you couldn't mess with his camera anymore." Yukari explained.

"Your probably right." Jake told her. "I guess we'll be the only ones working."

"Like every other day." Kurumu added in.

So the four friends set to work, but Jake noticed that Moka seemed a bit distracted by something. So when they took a break from working Jake decided to ask her about it.

"Hey, Moka. Are you alright?" Jake asked.

Moka looked surprised by the question. "I'm fine." she answered, but Jake could tell that she was trying to brush off the question.

"Come one, Moka. I can tell that somethings bothering you. So what is it?" Jake questioned.

Moka took a deep breath before she faced Jake. "I...I was thinking about what you told Miss Ishigami earlier." she answered.

Jake's eyes slightly widened in realization that Moka heard him tell Miss Ishigami about his dad. "You heard all that?" Jake asked.

Moka turned away from Jake and took to looking at the ground. "Yes." she silently answered.

Kurumu and Yukari were confused by the conversation by the two.

"What are you two talking about?" Kurumu asked.

Moka looked up to answer the succubus. "I over-heard Jake telling Miss Ishigami that his father passed away."

Kurumu and Yukari's face took a sorrowful look at the news.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Kurumu said.

"Yeah, we didn't know." Yukari added in.

"It's alright." Jake told the three girls. "If anything it's my fault for not talking about it. So, if you guys have anything you want to ask then your more than welcome."

The three girls looked real nervous about the subject, but Moka stepped up to ask a question.

"Earlier when you told Miss Ishigami that if it wasn't for your dad you wouldn't be here. What did you mean by that?" Moka asked.

Jake took a deep breath and exhaled before he answered. "For me to answer that question then I have to tell you the entire story about my dad joining the plumbers and why I joined." he answered.

"Well, we do have plenty of time." Kurumu told him.

"Alright." Jake replied. "My dad was originally a police officer for a good portion of my childhood. At one point he was going through his patrol when a group of aliens began making some trouble. The Plumbers showed up and began trying to subdue them and with my dad's help they were able to. One of the Plumber's was real impressed with my dad and offered him the opportunity to join the Plumbers which he took." he explained.

"But, why did your dad decide to join the Plumbers?" Yukari asked.

"The same reason my dad decided to become a cop." Jake answered. "He wanted to help defend people who couldn't defend themselves and help those who couldn't help themselves. Being a Plumber just put that on a larger scale." he explained.

"But, how did you and your mom not know what he was doing?" Kurumu asked. "Because, I know you said that Plumbers had to keep it all a secret, even from family, until now."

"He said that he was offered a job at the FBI, which worked out since he had to travel a lot." Jake answered. "He was a Plumber for a while before he passed away."

"What happened?" Moka asked.

Jake let out a sigh. "He was returning from a mission on a distant planet, I can't remember the name, when he spotted another ship drifting in space. He approached it and learned that it was refugee ship that had some engine failure. He tryed to help them fix it but an asteroid was heading for them, so he began getting the passengers onto his ship before the asteroid collided with their ships." he explained. He took a deep breath and then continued. "My dad however, wasn't able to make it back onto his ship before the asteroid hit."

Moka and Kurumu had sorrowful looks on their faces, while Yukari had some slight tears running down her face.

Jake took another deep breath before he continued. "I was five and a half when it happened." he added.

"I'm sorry." Moka and Kurumu apologized at the same time as their eyes began to water a bit. Yukari was almost full blown crying at this point.

"It's okay." Jake told the girls. "If anything talking about it, helps me cope."

"But, how did you learn about all this?" Yukari managed to ask.

"Well, I learned when I was seven what really happened." Jake answered. "You see, my dad's best friend was also a Plumber and he would come over to check up on me and my mom after my dad passed away, until well...he and my mom got married sometime when I was six. And then when I was seven and my step-brother was going to be born in the next month or two, my step-dad told me the truth of what happened to my dad." he explained.

Jake then saw that Kurumu was going to ask another question and he had a pretty good idea what it was so he beat her to the punch. "He told my mom everything before they got married." he added in.

"How did you take the news?" Moka asked.

"At first I was sad that my dad was still gone, but then I basically did what any kid at that age would have done when they learn that their dad had been lying to them all that time." Jake answered, but seeing how the girls seemed slightly confused he decided to elaborate. "I threw a tantrum."

"But, why?" Moka asked, confused at why Jake would have been mad.

"Like I said I was young and just learned that my dad had been lying to me all that time." Jake explained. "But, I didn't stay mad. After a few days for me to cool down, I began thinking about what I was told and what my dad actually did. And I realized that I couldn't be mad at him, while he did lie about what job he had he never actually lied about what he did."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Kurumu asked.

"No, you see he always told me that he helped people that couldn't help themselves and tried to make the world a safer place for me and other people to grow up in. And him being a Plumber, that is exactly what they do so he didn't fully lie to me." Jake explained. "So if anything I should be proud of him, which I am and if anything I wanted to be like him. And that's why I wanted to join the Plumbers, to be like my dad."

"But, how does that relate to you being here?" Kurumu asked.

"Simple really, if I never joined the Plumbers then I wouldn't have been assigned here." Jake answered.

After that the room kind of fell into a silence, that was a bit unnerving for Jake, so he decided to break it.

"How about we call it a day? Huh?" Jake said as he stood up.

"But, we haven't got much done." Yukari said.

"Well, that's Gin's problem since he is the president." Jake replied. "Besides talking about my dad made me realize that I haven't sent a video message to my mom in a while, so I need to send one to her before she freaks out and has my step-dad come here to check up on me."

And with that Jake left the room to return to his, to begin on a video to send to his mom.

* * *

The next morning, Jake was feeling a lot better after talking to the girls and sending off the video to his mom, but he did notice something odd.

"That's weird." Jake said to himself. "Normally Moka's either waiting for me or catches up to me by now."

Of course, Jake's wondering was cut short at the arrival of Kurumu, who didn't jump him like she normally did.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked, since Kurumu always jumped him in the morning.

"Yeah." Kurumu answered. "If anything I'm wondering how your doing."

"Me? I'm fine, talking to you guys about it really helped me. It's nice to know I have you guys here to support me. So, don't think that you need to be walking on eggshells around me." Jake told her.

"Well, in that case." Kurumu said in a mischievous tone. As she quickly brought Jake into one of her signature hugs.

But, the hug didn't last long as a washing pan quickly fell on Kurumu's head and Yukari made her magical appearance.

"Let go of him, you Boob-Cow!" the young witch shouted.

"What the hell!" Kurumu shouted at Yukari.

"I got here when Jake finished telling you not to worry about what happened yesterday and the next thing I see is you almost suffocating him." Yukari replied. "That's not what he needs this morning!"

"Oh and you know what he needs this morning?" Kurumu questioned.

"But, of course." Yukari responded as she quickly jumped up and latched onto Jake's chest. "He needs to spend some time with me to make him fell more at home." the young witch explained.

"I don't think so you little runt!" Kurumu shouted as she grabbed a hold of Yukari's legs and tried to pull her off Jake.

"Hey! Quite It!" Yukari shouted as she tried kicking the succubus.

Jake however was dealing with the fact that Yukari's grip was pretty strong. "Kurumu! Quite pulling! Her fingernails are digging into my side!" he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. _'Why do I even bother?'_ he thought.

* * *

After Kurumu and Yukari finished their game of tug-of-war they made their way to class, it was in class that Jake saw Moka was already there.

"Hey, Moka." Jake greeted.

Moka looked towards Jake with a smile. "Morning Jake." she replied.

"Where were you this morning?" Jake asked. "Normally you walk with me to school, but this morning you weren't around."

"Oh, I had something I needed to do this morning." Moka answered, but she seemed a bit nervous.

"Moka, if your worried about yesterday don't be, talking to you guys really helped me out." Jake told the vampire.

"I'm glad, but I really did have something to do this morning." Moka replied.

"Umm...Okay." Jake said, he really didn't know what to say so he just went with the first thing that came to mind.

Class went how it normally did, but the strange thing was Moka quickly left when class was over. And that pattern continued throughout the day. Moka would leave as soon as class was over and Jake never see her until he went to the next class.

Even at lunch she just showed up to suck a bit of Jake's blood before she left to do something.

She didn't show up to the newspaper club, she had talked to Miss Nekonome and told her that she wouldn't be able to make it cause she was busy with something. She even missed out the training later that day.

* * *

Jake was laying in his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about all that happened earlier.

"Does Moka think I'm upset with her for bringing up my dad yesterday?" Jake asked himself. "Or is she just avoiding me all together?"

Jake quickly shook the thoughts from his head. "What am I thinking? Moka said she had something to do and she wouldn't lie about something like that."

Jake let out a sigh. "I guess I'll just have to wait until she's done or wants to talk about it." he mumbled to himself as he then went to sleep.

* * *

The next day went the same as yesterday, with Moka seemingly avoiding Jake.

It wasn't until it was time for everyone to meet at the newspaper club room, that Jake learnt what Moka was doing.

"Modeling?" Jake asked.

"That's what she told me." Yukari replied.

"I can't believe Moka is being a model for Miss Ishigami." Kurumu said.

"I just wish that Moka would've told me that's what she was doing." Jake said. "At least then I wouldn't have felt like she was avoiding me."

"Umm...Jake? You do know why she wouldn't tell you right?" Yukari asked.

Jake gave her a confused look. "Not really. I still don't see why she wouldn't tell me." he replied.

"Well...she could, possibly, maybe, might be a...nude model." Yukari explained.

Jake blinked a few times. "Nude...Model?" he questioned, the information taking a while to sink in, but when it did, Jake's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"As much as I'd like this conversation to continue, we've got more important things to handel." Gin said as he entered the room.

"What are you talking about, Gin?" Kurumu asked in an annoyed voice.

"Well, I've just heard that a girl went missing yesterday." Gin replied.

"Gin, while that is bad. It doesn't seem that bad." Yukari said.

"Yeah, she could have just decided to go home." Kurumu added.

"True, but she is the eighth one to go missing in the past few days." Gin explained.

"What!?" Jake, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted.

"Yup, no one is sure what happened to them, but they aren't wanting to cause a panic for the students." Gin explained.

"How'd you learn about it then?" Jake asked.

"Well, while I was out earlier I happened to come across a girl, who's best friend was the eighth girl to go missing. When I heard the girl was missing I went to ask Miss Nekonome and she told me the rest." Gin answered.

"Do you have anything else for us then?" Kurumu asked.

"All the girls that went missing were super hot." Gin added. Which earned him a quick beating from Kurumu and Yukari.

"Is that all?" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Well, no." Gin answered as he picked himself off the ground. "The eighth missing girl was last seen heading to meet up with Miss Ishigami."

"Alright, then." Jake said. "Gin, why don't you go around and see what else you can learn about the missing girls."

"On it." Gin replied.

"Kurumu and Yukari why don't you go and talk to the girl who told Gin about her missing friend." Jake told the two girls.

"You can count on us!" the two said.

"What about you?" Gin questioned.

"I'll head to Miss Ishigami's class and see if the girl ever made it to her class." Jake said. "Now, let's move out."

And with that the newspaper club began investigating the case of the missing girls.

* * *

Jake had arrived at Miss Ishigami's classroom to see that the door was closed.

"Hello? Miss Ishigami?" Jake asked as he knocked on the door. When he received no reply he decided to go on in.

The classroom was completely empty, no Moka or Miss Ishigami.

"I wonder where they could be?" Jake asked himself.

Then all of the sudden he heard something. It sounded like faint crying and it was coming from the room in the back was used to keep the art supplies. Curious, Jake went to investigate. Placing an ear at the door, Jake could indeed hear sobbing on the other side. Now concerned, he gripped the door handle and opened the door wide. His eyes widened in shock.

Inside of the room were several statues. Each of them depicted a teenage girl, completely naked, and striking a pose that you would normally see a model do for any kind of artwork. However, there was only one thing that was odd about them that caught Jake's suspicion. Each statue's face depicted pain, fear, and a sense of betrayal. Even stranger, each of the statues was crying actual tears.

"What in the world?" Jake asked.

"Jake?" Moka asked suddenly appeared behind him, startling the poor boy. He whipped around to see her, almost shocked from what he discovered, and was about to tell her. But he noticed the look of startlment, almost like she was hiding something, as well as a slight annoyance. "You shouldn't be here, Jake." she stated, ignoring what he was about to say, and pushed him away from the room.

"But, I have to talk to Miss Ishigami." Jake argued.

"You can do that later." Moka countered. "She won't be here for a bit anyway, so just go."

"But..." Jake tried to argue some more, but was cut off.

"No, 'buts'!" Moka shouted. "Just go!" And with that she pushed Jake out the door and shut it.

Jake just let out a sigh and scratched his head. _'I guess the whole modeling thing really is what Yukari said it was.'_ he thought. _'It would explain why she just pushed me out.'_

Since Jake was going to be able to talk to Miss Ishigami now, he decided to go back to the club room and see if the others had any luck.

* * *

Jake arrived back at the newspaper club room to see that Kurumu, Yukari, and Gin were all there.

"So, what did Miss Ishigami tell you?" Gin asked.

"I couldn't find her." Jake replied. While, he didn't really look for her he didn't want to tell the others about what happened with Moka. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"All we got from the girls was that her friend was a part of Miss Ishigami's fan club." Kurumu answered.

"Well, I managed to get some pictures of the missing girls." Gin proudly boasted, hold a stack of pictures.

"Let me see!" Kurumu and Yukari shouted as they grabbed the pictures from Gin's hands to look at them.

"Wow, I'm surprised that you actually took your job seriously." Jake told the werewolf.

"Hey, finding beautiful girls is what I do." Gin replied.

Jake just rolled his eyes at the older students reply. "Can I see the photos?" he asked.

Kurumu and Yukari handed over the individual photos they each had.

When Jake saw the very first picture, his eyes widened and as he looked through the rest, his eyes grew even larger.

The reason being that the missing girls looked just like the statues in Miss Ishigami's classroom, right down to every possible detail.

_'If these are the missing girls and Miss Ishigami has creepy crying statues that look just like these girls in her classroom, and the eighth missing girl was last seen heading out to meet her then...Oh God!'_ Jake thought.

Jake quickly ran out of the room still gripping the photos.

"Jake!" called out the other members of the newspaper club, but it was to late he was already gone.

* * *

Jake made his way back to Miss Ishigami's classroom and this time he didn't even bother to knock as he flung the door wide open, startling Moka who was sitting at a desk, fully dressed as well.

"Jake!" Moka shouted in shock, which quickly turned into annoyance. "I told you to go!"

"Moka, please. Let me explain." Jake begged.

Moka could tell that even though Jake was begging that he was still serious, so she decided to let him explain.

So, Jake began explaining everything that had happened earlier today and after he left the classroom a few minutes a go.

"Jake, I think you over-reacting." Moka told him.

"No, I'm not." Jake argued. "You can see for yourself." he added as he lead Moka to the room holding the statues. He opened the door and turned to face Moka. "Here, look." he told her, while handing her the photos of the missing girls.

Moka took the photos from Jake and began looking at them and the statues and the photos constantly shifting between the two, until she let out a gasp and dropped the photos. "It is them!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, so you two found my collection," a female voice spoke up. Jake and Moka instantly whirled around in shock; Jake's training keeping him from being caught totally by surprise. The two students found Miss Ishigami standing not to far behind them, but her face looked nothing like the caring, enthusiastic teacher he had come to know. In fact, she looked downright sinister.

"So, you really are behind the missing girls!" Jake shouted at the art teacher.

"I must say I'm surprised that you managed to figure it out, Mister Mension." Miss Ishigami told the Plumber. "Your smart perhaps top smart for your own good."

"At least tell us why?" Moka asked. "We at least deserve to know that much."

"Why? Why, it's for art, of course!" Ms. Ishigami proclaimed walking past the two, and towards her 'work'. "True beauty needs to be preserved. I'm doing these lovely ladies a favor by helping them preserve their natural beauty!" She gently caressed a petrified girl's face. A whimper was heard through the stone lips which could not move at all. "I was going to add just you to my collection, Moka. But it wasn't the right time…yet."

Moka backed behind Jake, in fear for what was coming to her. "You Disgust Me!" Jake shouted at the teacher. "These girls trusted you! And you betrayed them, what kind of disgusting monster are you!?"

"One that's going to end your miserable life!"Miss Ishigami snapped, as she began to reveal her true form.

Her hair transformed into many snakes. Her skin cracked and turned a slight shade of green on her cheeks, revealing it to be similar to a snake's. Her eyes turned yellow with a slit for a pupil, giving a more reptilian look. She had revealed her true form to be that of a gorgon.

* * *

**Monster Fact:**

**Gorgon a B-Ranked Monster. The first Gorgon in history was Medusa, who's power was so strong that she could turn anyone who glanced into her eyes to stone. But, luckily not all Gorgons are able to due this, they have to achieve some much power before they can, so before that they have to have the snakes on their head to bite their prey to inject the poison that turns it's enemies to stone.**

* * *

Jake's eyes widened in surprise at Miss Ishigami's transformation, but he then quickly became frustrated. "Oh, come on! How am I suppose to fight some one that I can't look at!" he complained.

"Umm...Jake? Weren't you looking into her eyes the entire time you were talking?" Moka asked.

Jake blinked in a few times as the information before it sunk in. "Your right!" he exclaimed.

Causing the other two members in the room to sweat drop at his outburst.

"Enough!" Miss Ishigami shouted as she lunged at the two.

Jake's Plumber training allowed him to quickly react as he jumped out of the way, grabbing Moka to get her out of the crazed teachers path.

"You okay, Moka?" Jake asked as he helped the vampire up.

"I'm fine." Moka replied.

"Alright Miss Ishigami, I think it's time to tame that wild hair of yours." Jake said to the art teacher as he activated the Monstitrix.

And in a flash of green Jake was replaced with Novamesses.

Novamesses didn't waste anytime as he quickly shot out his bandaged hand to grab Miss Ishigami, bu he didn't expect the snakes on her head to bite his bandaged hand.

"Ahhh!" Novamesses screamed as he retracted his arms.

"While, I've never considered adding a boy to my collection, I think you'll make an excellent piece." Miss Ishigami gloated.

"What are you talking about?" Moka asked.

"While, I may not be strong enough to turn some one to stone with a glance. The snakes on my head hold a special venom that does the job for me, all they need to do is take a bite." Miss Ishigami explained.

"Oh, No! Jake!" Moka shouted in fear as she turned to look at Novamesses, but was surprised to see that his arm was perfectly fine.

"Impossible!" Miss Ishigami screamed. "Your entire arm should be turned to stone by now!"

"Well, if that poison had anywhere to go, then it would be." Novamesses replied. And just to prove his point he opened up the bandages that made up his chest to reveal nothing inside, just his bandage back.

Before Miss Ishigami could make a reply she was grabbed by one of Novamesses hands and threw into the wall on the other side of the room. "Now, give up." Novamesses told the teacher. "Your power is useless against me, turn yourself over and maybe your punishment won't be to bad."

"Never!" Miss Ishigami shouted at the mummy alien. "I'll never give up my art!"

"Have it your way." Novamesses replied as he threw a punch at the teacher, but Miss Ishigami dodged and charged him.

Novamesses wasn't able to bring his arm back, before Miss Ishigami tackled him sending the two out the window that was behind Novamesses. But, luckily they were on the first floor.

"Get Off!" Novamesses shouted as he wrapped some bandages around Miss Ishigami and threw her away from him.

Miss Ishigami went a good distance from Novamesses and skidded across the ground a bit but, she quickly recovered and began charging the Plumber.

Novamesses tried hitting her with a few punches but, being a Gorgon gave her snake like reflexes allowing her to easily dodge. When she got in close she tried punching the alien, but Novamesses light body allowed him to move fast enough to get out of the way.

This pattern continued for a few minutes.

Moka seeing how things were going jumped out the window to help in some way.

Unfortanlety, Miss Ishigami saw this and quickly began making her way towards the vampire.

"Moka!" Novamesses called out, but before he could start running the Monstitrix began beeping and in a red flash he was back to Jake. "No! Not now!" he screamed at the device on his wrist, but quickly ignored it and began running to Moka's rescue.

Moka saw Miss Ishigami was coming towards and backed into the wall of the school in fear. "No! Stay Away!" she shouted at the teacher.

"Dear, Moka." Miss Ishigami said to the vampire in a soothing voice. "Don't worry it will only hurt for a second and then your beauty will last forever."And with that she prepared to lunge at the vampire.

But, Jake had made it just in time to tackle the Gorgon away from Moka sending both tumbing in the dirt. With Jake receiving a bite to his arm form Miss Ishigami's snake hair.

The area on Jake's arm was slowly turning a gray as the poison spread through his body. Jake was so caught up in looking at his arm that he forgot about Miss Ishigami, who grabbed Jake by his shirt and slammed him into the wall.

"Jake!" Moka screamed as she ran over to try and help.

But, Miss Ishigami saw her coming out of the corner of her eye and grabbed Moka by her throat and slammed her into the wall next to Jake.

"Now, I think I'll let you watch as your friend is turned into a statue." Miss Ishigami told the vampire. "The expression on your face after he's a statue will make for an amazing piece in my collection."

Moka tried to struggle against the Gorgon and while she had more strength than the teacher, the fact that Miss Ishigami had her by the throat made it very difficult.

"Let Her Go!" Jake shouted.

Miss Ishigami turned her attention towards Jake, with smirk on her face. "I don't think your in the position to be making demands." she told him. "Especially when you'll be a statue in a few more seconds."

It was true the poison was spreading and most of Jake's body was already stone, the only parts not stone were his head and the upper part of his chest, and his left arm.

"True, but I pretty sure that your going to lose in the end." Jake told her with a smirk. All the while slowly inching his hand towards Moka's rosary.

"Oh, and what makes you so sure?" Miss Ishigami asked.

Jake had a smirk on his face. "Just a feeling." he responded as he grabbed hold of Moka's rosary. He then lunged forward and gave Miss Ishigami a head-butt.

The art teacher wasn't prepared for the attack and when Jake's head connected with her face she let go of the two students. "You bastard!" she shouted while holding her bleeding nose and glaring at Jake.

Jake still had a smirk on his face as the poison began creeping up his neck. "You lose." he said. As the poison finished it's job.

Miss Ishigami was confused as to why he was so sure of her defeat in the end. It was when she saw something fall out of his stone hand that she soon realized what had happened.

Because, the thing that fell from his hand was Moka's rosary.

Miss Ishigami then felt the crushing force of a large amount of monster energy. She turned towards the source to see the now transformed Moka and she did not look happy.

Inner Moka just glared at the art teacher for a few seconds before she finally spoke. "Know your place."

And before Miss Ishigami could react Inner Moka was in front of her delivering a spinning kick to the center of her face, sending her flying back and through a tree head first. Leaving her unconscious.

Inner Moka turned and made her back towards the stone Jake, who was leaning against the school building, a smirk still on his face.

"You fool." Inner Moka said to the statue. "Risking your life like that, don't you know hoe much the other Moka would cry if you were badly hurt?"

Of course the statue did not reply, so with a sigh Inner Moka picked up her rosary and Jake. She then began making her way into the school.

* * *

All of the sudden Jake jerked up with a fright. Taking a deep breath as he did, he looked around and realized that he was no longer a statue and that he was in the nurses office.

"How..." Jake began to question, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. He turned his head to see it was none other than Moka.

"Jake!" Moka exclaimed when she saw he was awake. She ran over to him and pulled him into a bear hug. "I'm so glad you okay!"

"Moka!" Jake shouted. "My spine!"

A look of embarrassment came over Moka's face as she realized that she forgot how strong she was... again. "Sorry." she apologized as she let go of Jake.

"It's alright." Jake told her as he popped his back. "What happened?" he asked in a serious tone.

"The other Moka told me that after you removed the rosary, she quickly beat Miss Ishigami and brought you to the nurse." Moka began to explain. "She ran into the others and she explained the situation to them. After she dropped you off here she went with the rest of the newspaper club back to Miss Ishigami's room to get the girls, but when they arrived the girls were back to normal."

"That's good." Jake replied. "So, how long have I been out?"

"At least a day." Moka replied.

"A Day!?" Jake shouted in shock. "I thought the girls were back to normal in a few minutes."

"They were." Moka answered. "But, for some reason you were taking longer to get better. No one knew why." she explained her tone becoming sad.

Jake calmed down a bit after that as he looked at the Monstitrix. "Maybe it's because of this." he said. "Or maybe because I'm human." he added.

Moka wasn't paying much attention as she was looking at her hands in her lap. "Why?" she asked in a low voice.

"Huh?" Jake asked since he wasn't able to hear what Moka said.

"Why!?" Moka shouted this time as she raised her head to look at Jake, with tears streaming down her face. "Why did you sacrifice yourself to save me?"

Jake gave her a confused look. "Moka, I don't understand why your upset." he replied.

"Idiot!" Moka shouted, pulling Jake into another, less dangerous hug. And burying her face in his shoulder as she cried. "I was so scared, that you'd never be okay."

Jake's eyes widened in realization, as he put his arms around Moka in an attempt to comfort her. "Shhh, it's okay." he told her.

"No, it's not!" Moka screamed at him from his shoulder. She then puller her self out to look Jake straight in the eyes. "You don't have to throw your life away to save me."

"Yes, I do." Jake answered in a serious voice. "Because, that's the kind of guy I am. I would gladly risk and give up my life to save my friends or anyone who needs to be saved."

"Why?" Moka asked once again.

A small smile made it's way onto Jake's face as he answered. "It's what my dad taught me to do. To always be the one to help those who can't help themselves and to hero that people need." he explained.

Moka slowly began wiping the tears that were left on her face away as she nodded to Jake's answer. "Okay, but promise me that you'll stay alive as well." she said.

"Promise." Jake replied with a smile.

All of the sudden the door was thrown open by Kurumu with Yukari right behind her.

"Jake!" the two new guest shouted as they ran towards him.

"I was so worried!" Kurumu shouted.

"Me too!" Yukari said while crying.

"Hey, it's alright." Jake said to comfort the two girls. "It's going to take more than a crazy art teacher to take me out." he bragged.

"That reminds me!" Moka exclaimed, surprising everyone. She left the room for a second and came back in with an item almost half her height and cover with a cloth.

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Remember how I was modeling for Miss Ishigami?" Moka asked, which Jake and the girls nodded their heads to. "Well, it was so she would give me some extra help on the art project that she assigned." she explained, as she removed the cloth.

The item was actually a full painting of Jake with the lake that he and the girls normally hang out at as the background. It actually looked almost like a photo, since it was that well done.

"Wow! Moka that's great!" Yukari cheered.

"I agree." Kurumu added. "You really captured how handsome Jake is."

"It's amazing." Jake told her. "But, why did you paint a picture of me?"

At the question a blush appeared on Moka's face. "Well, Miss Ishigami asked us to paint what was special to us, and your special to me." she answered.

A blush appeared on Jake's face at the answer. "Really?" he asked.

Moka nodded her head. "Yes, that's why I painted you. Also, I want you to have it."

"But, Moka I can't take something you worked so hard on." Jake argued.

"I made it for you as a thank you gift." Moka explained.

"Thanks, for what?" Jake asked.

"For being my friend, helping me all the time, and for the training your giving me, Kurumu, and Yukari." Moka answered. "But, it's not just a thank you gift."

"What else is it?" Jake asked.

"It's a way for me to say..." Moka tried to explain with a blush as she got quite, but she took a deep breath and gave Jake a great big smile. "I Love You!" she exclaimed.

Jake, Kurumu, and Yukari were floored by the declaration Moka was always with Jake, but it looked like they were just friends, but now she was saying she loved him.

Kurumu quickly grabbed Jake and pulled him closer to her. "They're is now way I'm letting you have my Destined One!" she shouted.

Yukari then grabbed one of Jake's arms. "I'm not letting you get in the way! My dream of a relationship between me, Moka, and Jake is closer to being made a reality!"

"No!" Moka shouted. "Jake's mine!" she added as she lunged towards the group.

"Wait! Moka!" Jake pleaded.

CHUUUU!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cell somewhere on Youkia Academy, Miss Ishigmai was waiting for her punishment.

"I can't believe it's all over!" she shouted in anger. "I'll get you, Jake Mension! If it's the last thing I do!"

"Would you like some help with that?" asked a voice.

Miss Ishigami quickly turned around to see some one at the bars of her cell. "Who are you?" she questioned.

The person in question stepped a bit more into the light to reveal it was the former student Nagare. "Some one who can help you with your revenge." he answered.

"Please, you were defeated by that succubus. How can you help me defeat Mension?" Miss Ishigami asked.

"Because, I now work for someone who can." Nagare replied. "And all you have to do is join us and you'll be free and able to take your revenge."

Miss Ishigami thought about it for a second. While, she wasn't sure if the boy was telling the truth, the promise of her freedom and revenge was to good an opportunity to pass up. "Fine, I'll help you and your boss." she answered.

"Good." Nagare replied as he unlocked her cell. "Now, let's go before word get's out."

And with that Nagare and Miss Ishigami made their escape.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review.**

**Announcer: On the next installment of 'Monster and Aliens'. Jake has a new and more chilling problem than he has ever faced in his time at Youkia Academy. Can he handel this new threat or will he be rendered stone cold? Find out in...**

**'A Chilling Discovery'!**


	12. Chapter 12: A Chilling Discovery

**Hey, everyone I'm sorry for not updating in so long but I wanted to work on another story I neglected when I started this one. But, I'm back and with a chapter thats 13 thousand words long so I hope this makes up for it.**

**Also, some time later I will have a poll up on my profile for this story so please be sure to check it out and vote.**

**Now, let's start!**

**Discliamer: I own only my OC everything else is ow by theri respected creators.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****A Chilling Discovery**

* * *

It was beatiful, peaceful morning at Youkia Academy.

"My tie! Where's my tie!?" Jake panicked as he slipped on his jacket while looking around frantically. His hair was a mess and his shirt was not tucked in and wrinkly. "Oh, found it!" he said in relief. He then stared at the clock. "Crap, I'm late!" Ms. Nekonome is gonna kill me! Or worse; use me as a scratching post!"

Well, peaceful for some.

The reason Jake was late for school was, he had spent the last four days on late night patrol of sorts. When he heard that Miss Ishigami had escaped he started staying out late to see if she was going to try to attack Moka or any of the other girls that she had turned into statues.

But, he was still giving Moka and Kurumu their training after school and helping Yukari with practicing her new spells. And the newspaper club was working on it's latest edition, that suprisingly Gin was helping with the entire time, making the proccess go a lot faster and smoother.

Luckily, though he hadn't seen anything that would prove that Miss Ishigami was back and he was hoping it would stay that way.

"Oh, man! I only have five minutes till class starts!" Jake shouted while looking at the Monstitrix, which he learned could tell time as well. He then began sprinting as fast as he possibly could.

As he was running past some trees all of the sudden it got really cold around Jake, causing him to shiver and let out a sneeze.

"I didn't think it was going to be cold this morning."he said to himself as he rubbed his nose. He looked around and noticed the wind wasn't blowing and it wasn't all that cold, so shrugging his shoulders he began finishing his run to the academy.

As soon as he was gone, a shadowy female figure in a sweater and purple striped stockings with long purple hair peered out from behind a tree looking at Jake's retreating back.

"Jake..." the mystery girl uttered with a smile, before she dissapeared behind the tree once agian.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jake was heading back to his dorm for some sleep.

The day had pretty much went how most would expect it to go if you were running on fumes and not alot of sleep.

He almost became Miss Nekonome's newest scratching post because, he was having difficulties staying awake. All of his other teachers were either a test that required him to use all of the class time just to complete.

Then of course, at lunch Moka had to have her 'speacial' lunch of Jake's blood making his day even tougher.

Add to the fact that he and the rest of the Newspaper club had to put the finishing touches on the newest edition, he had to uses up all of his saved up energy to just make it through the day. The only reason he wasn't out training Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari was they noticed his lack of energy and managed to get the reason why out of him; he didn't have the energy to try and avoid answering the question. And after some well needed convincing, which was more like watching a parent scold their child, he decided to head straight to his dorm for sleep.

As Jake continued walking to the boy's dorm he felt a cold chill wash over him. Rubbing his arms together to get some warmth he looked around and he could have swore he saw something move behind a nearby tree. After rubbing his eyes and looking agian he wasn't so sure.

"Man, not only am I tired but, I think I'm catching a cold and seeing things." Jake commented with a yawn. He then turned to continue his way back to his room.

But, what he didn't realize was the person stepping out from behind the tree that he was just looking at.

The person was a girl of Asian inheritance with a slim and slender figure, with long violet hair who was wearing a black sweater, along with the skirt for the Youkai Academy's girls uniform, with a belt wrapped and dangling around her left thigh. Her white sleeves were long enough to partially conceal her hands. Her eyes were a pale blue, her skin was snow white; which it was positively glowing. And a lollipop was sticking out of her mouth.

"Hmmmm…" she sighed softly as she watched Jake walk. A fond smile over her face.

"Jake! Wait up!" Moka called as she ran up to Jake and hugged his arm. "Let's walk home together."

"Alright, Moka." said Jake with a smile.

"Hey, I wanna walk home with him! You walk home with him all the time; it's my turn to spend some quality time with him!" snapped Kurumu as she suddenly appeared and grabbed Jake's other arm. It soon turned into a tug-o-war with him in the middle.

"Guys, Stop it! You're going to tear off Jake's arms!" Yukari pleaded as she suddenly appeared and tryed to stop the two older girls.

Jake just stood there with an impassive look on his face. _'All I wanted was to get to my room to get some sleep!'_ he whined inside his head.

* * *

Before school started the next day, the Newspaper Club was out in front selling the latest issue of the Yokai Academy Newspaper. With Kurumu and Moka helping to sell the papers, the boys fought over to buy copies from the two hottest girls in Yokia Academy.

And to the suprise of Jake, and the annoyance of the three girls and Gin. The girls of Yokia Academy were fighting to be able to buy a paper from him!

Apparently, the girls that Miss Ishigami had turned into statues had told everyone they could that Jake was the one who ended up saving them. This added with the rumor of him beating Saizou, him saving all the victims of the Swimming Club, and putting an end to Gin's peeping antics he was becoming to be known as a hero; mostly to the female students.

"Wow, we sold out!" exclaimed Moka in amazement.

"I'm just glad that we can call it a day." Jake said, wiping the sweat from his brow. The work wasn't what had him glad it was over, but the girls that were all over him and the jealous guys that wanted nothing more than to beat the living daylighs out of him.

"Hey, where's Gin?" Yukari asked, looking around for the older student.

"I don't know." Kurumu answered in an annoyed voice. "He was here a while back, but left to do the only thing he's actualy good at."

Jake let out a sigh. "You think he'd learn his lesson after everything we put him through to keep him from taking those pictures."

The girls just nodded thier heads in agreement and began helping Jake pack everything up.

Yukari set to work with boxes while Kurumu and Moka went through the paperwork that they brought with them to keep track of numbers. Jake took the task of folding up the table that they had brought out to help them.

"You know this was our first big sell in a while now. We could celebrate with a big party on it." Moka told the other as they worked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Yukari cheered.

"Yahoohoo! Food and Drinks for everyone!" Kurumu cheered.

"Yeah, but no alcohol alright." Jake commented.

"You people are all buddy-buddy, aren't you?"

Suddenly, Jake felt another chill run down his spine. Looking up to who had spoken out, they all saw someone approaching. From first glance, the person approaching was an attractive girl with long purple hair. She wasn't wearing the standard uniform and she was eating a lollipop. The girl stopped there, as she looked at all of them, "You're all friends, eh? Truthfully, I don't really understand that."

Kurumu shot the girl a dirty look. "What'd you say?"

The girl just stuck her hand out. "Newspaper?" she asked.

Jake and the girls were kind of confused at to what she was getting at.

"Are there any more papers left?" the girl asked with her hand still out stretched.

"Uh…" Jake blinked, but quickly came to his senses. Checking all his pockets, he managed to produce a copy of the newspaper. He had bought it earlier for articles he wrote, so he could send it back to his mom. But, this girl had asked for one. "Just one. Here you go. It might be a little wrinkly though. Eh…?"

The moment the girl had the paper in her hand she stepped incredibly close to Jake, looking him over. "So, your Jake Mension, huh." she commented. She then removed the lolipop from her mouth and smiled at him. "You're cuter than I thought you'd be." she said.

A blush appeared on Jake's face. While, he may have to deal with Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari being all over him he never did get used to it but was able to handel it better. Hearing something like that from a mysterious cute girl, was completely un-expected.

The mystery girl put the lolipop back in her mouth and turned to leave, but not before she waved her hand that was holding the paper at Jake. "Later." she said.

As Jake watched the girl leave, Moka came up beside Jake and looped her arms around one of his. "Jake, who was that? Do you know her?" she asked in concern and a bit of jealousy.

Jake just shook his head. "No, first time I've ever seen her." he replied.

"Well, whoever that girl was, hopefully we won't see her again." Kurumu said. She had enough rivals for Jake's heart and didn't want any more competition.

"Tell me about it." Yukari added.

"We better hurry or we'll be late for class." Jake told the three girls.

After Jake and the girls had finished packing everything up, they made their way to their respected homerooms.

* * *

As Moka, Kurumu, and Jake were waiting for Miss Nekonome to begin the days lesson, the door suddenly slid open to reveal the mystery girl from earlier.

"It's the girl from earlier." Jake whispered under his breath.

"Sorry, I'm late." the girl apologized.

"Ah, Miss Shirayuki!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed with joy. "I'm glad you finally came. Please, take your seat." The girl bowed and went to her seat, which happened to be the one directly in front of Jake.

"Class, this is Mizore Shirayuki. From circumstances before, she was ill so she couldn't come to school. I'm glad she's feeling better now." Miss Nekonome explained.

"I am." Mizore replied with a nod before looking over her shoulder at Jake. She gave him a small smile and wave, which Jake nervously returned to her.

"Now, as I was saying…" spoke Miss Nekonome as she started the lesson.

* * *

After classes were over for the day, Kurumu, Moka, and Jake were meeting. To celebrate being completely sold out, the Newspaper Club was going to host a party in their club room. Yukari was already out collecting party favors and the three remaining members were talking details.

"So we'll meet up in the club room after we finish buying everything." Moka explained with a smile. "Is that okay?"

"Hey, Jake." Kurumu purred. "I'll bake my special cookies for you. You'd like that wouldn't you?" Kurumu's statement was punctuated by her pressing herself against Jake, making sure her breasts were pressed tightly against him.

_'Normally, the thought of sweets would make me happy, but I've got a bad feeling about this.'_ Jake thought.

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" Moka shouted before she quickly grabbed the amorous succubus by the shoulder and began dragging her away.

"Hey! Wait! Hold on, I wasn't done!" Kurumu cried as she was dragged away.

Jake let out a sigh and rubbed the side of his neck. No matter how many times Kurumu did that it he was still having a difficulty of dealing with the way she showed affection and he was sure that he might never get used to it.

Then all of the sudden he had the feeling that he was being watched. Turing around, he searched for any sign that someone was there. He found it when he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind a pillar.

"Who's there?" Jake called out. After everything he's had to deal with since starting this school, something like this put him a bit on edge.

Things were silent for a while. After a few more seconds, the familiar form of Mizore Shirayuki poked her head out from the side of the pillar a friendly smile on her face. "Hi." she greeted.

Jake let out a sigh of relief. _'Thank god, it's not some jealous crazed, guy trying to kill me.'_ he thought. "Hey, Mizore. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well." Mizore replied with a nod as she walked closer to Jake. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the copy of the paper that Jake had given her earlier. "I read your article. As always, it was the best part of the paper."

"Thanks." Jake said with a smile. He had been slightly worried that no one liked his articles. He was mainly writing about some of his adventures since coming to Youkai Academy. He wasn't very experienced in journalism so he only wrote what he knew about. He also did current events which kept the interest of the student body. "You always read my articles?"

"Yes." Mizore answered her smile widening a bit. Reaching into her sweater, she pulled out a blue book with an ornate silver heart on the back and a white rabbit on the front. "Here."

"A scrapbook?" Jake asked.

Mizore nodded her head to confirm that Jake was right. "Even when I was away, I asked Miss Nekonome to send me copies of the School Newspaper." she explained as Jake took and opened the book. "I found your articles interesting, so I kept them in this scrapbook."

"Oh, thanks." Jake told her with a smile. "I'm glad somebody liked them."

Opening the book to see what articles Mizore had kept, Jake was surprised to see that the she had been writing comments next to the articles. There were so many of them that Jake had some trouble reading them all. Some were pretty tiny so he wasn't sure what they were saying.

However, when he did read them, he paled a little as he read them: _What a caring and creative guy. We're two halves of the same soul. Mrs. Mizore Mension, Mr. Jake Shirayuki. He's a hero and a poet. We were made for each other. He wants a girl who's different from the rest._

"I made some comments of my own too." Mizore added her smile never leaving her face.

Jake gulped at this, keeping quiet about the comments. However, his mind was screaming bloody murder at this point. _'Maybe it would have been better if it was one of those guys that wants to kill me.'_ he thought. He then carefully looked at Mizore. _'I might want to be careful around her from now on.'_

Mizore then began drawing a circle on the floor with her right foot, her smile never really leaving. "It's just that, well, you're always write your articles from an outsider's point of view, from the weak and helpless. I can really relate to that."

To Jake's surprise, Mizore almost seemed to glide over to him before she wrapped her arms snugly around one of his own and contentedly rested her head on his shoulder. He blushed at the contact. Mizore seemed to be a little cold, which he reasoned why she was wearing a sweater over her uniform.

"I can't help but feel that our personalities and the way we think are the same," Mizore sighed contentely, and looked into his eyes longingly. "You must be pretty lonely too. Trust me, I know exactly how that feels."

Jake had a sorrowful look on his face after that. It was true, even though he had Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, and even Gin as friends he still felt lonley when he couldn't hang out with them. Not only that being a human in school for monsters really makes it hard to fit in, even with the three girls knowing his secret it was still tough. And being American just added to the whole thing making it worse. It reminded him of his time in the Plumber Academy and that was a real loney time for him.

"I do feel lonely sometimes." Jake admitted. "I miss my family, I may not fell it often I still know what it feels like."

"Then we do understand each other." Mizore replied smileing she nuzzled closer to Jake. "That makes me so happy. Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place."

"Actually…" Jake began hesitantly. He still had to head to the party with Moka and the others. Still, he did have some spare time and he could use it to get to know Mizore better. She looked like she really wanted to be friends. "I guess…we could hang out for little while."

"Great." Mizore cheered her smile growing even wider than before. She began tugging Jake's arm so he would follow her. "This way. I'll show you where I like to spend my time."

Not far from the two, Moka was walking down a hallway that intersected with theirs. However, that was short lived as she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Instinctively, Moka ran over to the side of the wall and hid behind one of the support beam pillars. The she kept hidden, until she saw who it was that was coming down the hall. But much to Moka's surprised shock, it was Jake, and he was being led out of the building by that girl, Mizore. And the worst part… her arm was linked with his.

Moka clutched on to the pillar, her hand was shaking lightly. But it was pretty evident that she was upset about this scene. _'What the… what's going on?'_ she thought. Suddenly, she saw Mizore look towards her direction, and quickly hid. She hid there until she heard the doors close, and then stepped out of her hiding place.

Moka looked to the door, a slight twinge struck her heart as she whispered, "Mizore… what is she to Jake?"

* * *

Not too far from the clubroom, Kurumu and Yukari had just finished an errand and had now stepped into the Main hall. Yukari was carrying plastic grocery bags, while Kurumu her backpack, and a small tray of cookies. As they started to head for the kitchen area, they were going through a heated argument. Well, heated on one side, which was Kurumu's side, as Yukari was the calm one.

"And I saw him and the new girl. Together." Yukari explained as they walked to where their clubroom.

Fuming on this info, Kurumu shouted at the young witch, "Yukari! I. Don't. Want. To hear about it." It tooke her a moment but, she calmed down a bit. "It's beyond me to understand why boys go after the stalking type." she said with a huff.

"Speaking of which." Yukari stated as she placed the bags on the cutting table. "I heard a while ago when this year started, a stalker girl was going after one of the teachers. A sort of crush deal, I think. They said that he rebuffed her feelings, and all of a sudden… he was flash-frozen in a block of ice the next day."

After hearing that, the succubus teen shivered. "Man, stalkers are creepy." she commented, but she quickly lit up again as she held out her tray with a wink. "But… these babies are certain to snare Jake's heart. These cookies are laced with Love Potion 9 ½ ; when he eats them, he'll love me like crazy. Yahoohoo!"

Yukari just sighed as she shook her head slowly, crossing her arms as she turned away. "Sheesh. She's a lot scarier and more ruthless than any stalker." she murmmered under her breath.

Un-noticed by the two, a shadowy figure walked in through the lobby, and headed up the stairs. And as that figure walked up, a small trail of puddles was left behind with every step the figure made as they made their way to the next level of the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizore and Jake were at Youkia Academy's Lake Crystal and unlike its sister woods , Lake Crystal was a sight of beauty well preserved in its state. The trees and grass were well alive and green with life, teeming uncontrollably and growing all over. The river sparkled like mad as its untouched and non-polluted waters rippled with fish and life. It was the perfect place for kids to go fishing and have a summer party, or a spring swimming party. It was to Jake's suprise the same exact lake that he, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari sometimes hung out around.

Mizore skipped one stone that went nine times until it finally sunk into the water after the final skip. "Hey! Did you see that, Jake?" Mizore asked as she pointed after skipping the stone across the lake. "It skipped 9 times." she announced. Jake applauded, returning the smile she was giving him. She then placed a pebble into his hand. "Now, you try." she said.

Jake looked at the pebble in his hand. "You know this reminds me of when me and my dad would go and skip stones." he told Mizore.

Mizore blinked in suprise. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah." Jake answered. "He would always take me out to this pond so we could skip stones. It was what I always looked forward to when he came home." he finished explaining, his voice taking a sorrow turn.

Mizore noticed the change in Jake's voice. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Sorry, it's just...he passed away." Jake told her. "It's still kind of hard to deal with."

A sorrowful expression appeared on Mizore's face after hearing that. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." she told Jake.

Jake gave Mizore a reassuring smile. "It's alright." he told her. "I actually need to thank you."

Mizore blinked in confusion. "Why?" she asked.

"Being out here and skipping stones, it brings back good memories and want to thank you for that." Jake answered with a smile.

A small blush appeared on Mizore's face after hearing that. "Your welcome." she replied. "Now, are you going to skip that stone?"

"Yeah, just prepared to be amazed!" Jake boasted. Gripping the pebble, he looked across the lake and tossed it, only for it to sink into the water. He rubbed tha back of his head and let out an embarassed laugh. "Hehehe, I really haven't skipped stones in a long time."

All of the sudden Mizore was standing behind him, holding his wrists. "It's all in the wrist, Jake." Mizore explained as she pressed against him. "You just get it in a good throwing position, and then flick it in the wrist. Doesn't hurt to sway your hips a little."

Jake tried not shiver, for some reason when ever Mizore got real close to him it seemed to get colder. But he did as Mizore said when he threw it, It skipped about three times, which caused Mizore to cheer on him. "Alright." Jake said with a small smirk. But then he remembered something. "Hey, Mizore, I'm really sorry to cut this short but I really gotta go." She let go of his wrists and then he turned to see her frowning. "Mizore?"

"You want to go to that Buddy-Buddy club of yours? " Mizore asked. "Or rather… you want to see that girl, don't you?"

"That girl?" Jake asked blinking in confusion. "Are you talking about Moka?"

Mizore didn't answer right away instead, she smiled and placed her hand against his cheek. "Don't worry, I've taken care of her and soon you won't have to think about her ever again…"

Jake face went from confused to shocked, concerned, and scared for Moka... and himself.

* * *

Moka was in the club room, snacks and drinks on the table, sitting in a chair as she waited for Jake. "He's late." she mumbled. "Where could he be?" But she remembered when he was hanging around with Mizore, and sighed. "Maybe he likes girls like that." She then heard the door slide open. Smiling, she looked up to see if it was Jake. "Jake?" Her smile fell however, when she saw that it was the girl from class, Mizore Shirayuki. "Shirayuki? But where's…"

"You can wait for him all day if you want to, he won't come, Moka Akashiya." said Mizore as she approached Moka. "You're an eyesore."

Moka backed away in fear as she felt the temperature drop. "Shirayuki-san, what's going on? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think it's better for Jake and I if you just…" She lunged forward and grabbed Moka's throat, squeezing tightly and causing both of the to fall to the floor. Moka struggled to remove Mizore's cold grip from her throat. "Disappear."

"Wha...?" Moka mumbled, as she struggled to break free of Mizore's grip. "What are you…?"

"You're an eyesore." Mizore answered darkly as her grip slowly tightened. "If you weren't around, Jake would already be mine." her attitude then darkened even further as her voice dripped with envy. "Even when I'm around, all he ever thinks about is you. I won't forgive you… I will never forgive you…"

_'Wh...What's going on?'_ Moka thought as she began to feel her whole neck go cold. Little did she know, but a small layer of ice began to form around her neck, and slowly crawl up her cheeks. _'What's with this girl? She's as cold as ice.'_ However, she wasn't about to let this girl just strangle her like this. She balled up her left fist. "St..Stop It!" she shouted and smashed her fist across Mizore's face.

* * *

Outside, Kurumu and Yukari were about to enter the room. That was when they heard the smashing sound of glass from upstairs. Both girls looked up there in surprise.

"Did someone smash through a window?" Kurumu asked.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Moka gasped in shock at what she was seeing. The spot where she had slugged Mizore, shattered and was as ice. Her hair, even though was light violet, had suddenly turned as hard as ice and just as clear, even with the shattered end of her head. Clearly, this girl wasn't human at all. "Wha… what are you…?" Moka squeaked out weakly.

"Sorry, but I'm not the real Mizore." The copy apologized soullessly. "Though, it's a pretty good likeness for an Ice doll."

Moka's fear grew more pronounced as the copy let it's right hand loose. "Now, Moka Akashiya..." the copy said as it's hand suddenly shifted into a blade, big enough to plunge deep into her chest, as it aimed for where her heart was. "…die quietly and just disappear from my sight. This way I can deliver my feelings to Jake Mension quickly."

Moka was pale with fear and stuggled to break free of the ice doll's grip to no avail. "Somebody… Jake, Heeelp!" she screamed out in terror.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Jake asked as he backed away from Mizore. "What did you do to Moka?" This was what he was more afraid of than anything, not being around to help his friends. Sure, he was helping them train to defend themselves, but he hadn't got that far in Moka's training for her to be able to fight with the rosary still attached and right now Jake wouldn't be able to help her this time.

"Nothing…yet." Mizore said dangerously. "But she's not going to be a problem anymore."

Suddenly, Jake was thrown onto the now iced lake with a lot of force and effort. He slid across the icy surface, spinning around on his side. He tried to dig his finger nails into the ice to stop, but it was no good. He only stopped on the ice when he slammed into a tree trunk that was floating on the ice, but was now frozen in place. He groggily got up, but slipped a few times, until he was finally able to get on his knee and looked up at Mizore. "What do you mean? What did you do with Moka?!" Jake shouted in a mix of fear and anger.

"I told you, nothing… yet." Mizore answered dangerously calm, and slowly made her way onto the ice, walking on it with the grace of an angel. "But she won't be a problem for us any longer."

"She's my best friend!" Jake shouted at Mizore.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but you can't leave." Mizore said softly, "I can never let you leave me."

As she walked along the white sheet of ice that was now the lake, she suddenly began to transform. Large ice claws covered her hands while her hair seemed to turn to ice as well. An icy wind aura was all around her as she made her way to Jake.

"I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen a Yuki-Onna before. I can create and control ice of my own free will." Mizore told Jake.

* * *

**Monster Fact:**

**A Yuki-Onna is a female ice monster from Japan. They are A-Ranked thanks to their control over ice, making them incredibly strong. Out of all the monsters they have had the most interaction with humans over ther years, due to the fact that they live in snow moutains and a large number of hikers and moutian climbers that get lost around their homes.**

**Of course, what happens the these individuals is a mystery. Some believe that the Yuki-Onna kill them while others believe that make sure they live and escort them to safety. Another theory is they take the boys or men that catch their fancy.** **No one is sure which is true**

* * *

Jake was finally able to get back up on his own two feet, as he was about to activate the Monstitrix on ready. When suddenly, ice shot around him, encompassing his feet holding him in place. Then suddenly, some of the ice around his feet went even higher to keep his arms in place.

"It won't due you any good to try and escape." Mizore told Jake.

As the seconds ticked away the feeling in Jake's legs was starting to fade away. "This is bad." Jake remarked to himself as he looked down at his legs.

"Don't worry." Mizore told Jake a gentle smile on her face as she walked towards him, "It'll only hurt for a moment, then we can be together." As she strode to him, ice stalagmites began to emerge behind her with every step of the way. She then stood right in front of him; her gentle smile still present on her face, "Jake, we were destined to meet. Because we're both loners, we were destined to be together; that's how we met." The ice then began to creep up his chest, as Jake continued to struggle. Mizore brought up one of her ice claws, and lightly traced his cheek. "We'll be able to understand one another; we'll warm each other's frozen hearts." she said dreamily.

"Damn it." Jake muttered, as he tried to break the ice over his arms. But he couldn't, as the ice was much stronger then he thought.

"You sure are persistent." Mizore commented with a smile as she traced her claw gently and caressingly on his cheek. "But as long as your body's frozen, you can't go anywhere." She then looked into his eyes, as the ice slowly began to cover his face now, and a look of longing was shown on her face. "You're the only one for me… so that's why… please be mine."

"Jake!"

The shout of a familiar vampire girl got both teens' attention, as they looked behind Mizore to see where it came from. There, flying at top speed towards them, or at least the best way that she could, was Kurumu, transformed into her Succubus form, carrying with her Yukari, and a still alive Moka. In truth, Jake couldn't have been any happier, as she shouted out to him. "Jake, hang on! We're all coming!"

"Moka!" Jake shouted in joy and relief.

However, that happiness wasn't shared as Mizore seemed confused by this, "But how? My clone…" she questioned.

"Was pretty much shattered." Kurumu replied, sounding pretty proud of her work. "We heard some sort of shattering sound, and then Moka's scream. Luckily we got there in time to shatter your clone." But she then turned to the side. "Unfortunately, I had to use the cookie plate. Now all my love-laced cookies were destroyed. All that hard work for nothing." she grumbled with frustration.

"Well, at least Jake was saved in the end." Yukari mumbled.

Mizore's eyes squinted with silent rage. "I won't let you separate us. Don't you dare hinder us!" she shouted and then stretched out her arms outward to the sides. "Disappear!"

Suddenly, two walls of ice stalagmites shot out and stretched out to three girls, nearly piercing them in the process. But the girls were faster, as Kurumu was able to dodge the spikes with ease. Until she ran into one of them, well Yukari slammed into one of them, causing the trio of girls to come falling down on them. Luckily, they crashed into Jake, freeing him as he was sent sliding down the other end of the ice.

The girls were strewn a bit and Moka tried to get up. But, suddenly Mizore was over her and crouched down and grabbed Moka by her hair forcefully. Moka grabbed Mizore's hand, attempting to break the girl's grip on her. However, Mizore's tight grip prevented her from breaking free.

"Why should I give my Jake to an eyesore like you?" Mizore hissed at the vampire, she then lifted her free hand, allowing the ice claws to grow and sharpen to dangerous blades as she flexed them. "I'll kill you, here and now. So please, die this time, okay?" Moka paled at this, unable to summon her power at this point as the girl lifted her claws, getting ready for the blow. "Now die!"

"Mizore! Don't!" Jake shouted, causing Mizore to stop in her tracks. "Please, don't hurt her!" he begged as he managed to get back to his feet.

"But I have to. Why are you defending her?" Mizore asked in confusion, unhinged but seemingly innocent in her decision. "If it's you, then you should understand how it feels to be lonely, just like me."

"But that's just it, I'm not lonely..." Jake finally answered.

"But, Jake…" Mizore whispered, feeling pain in her heart as she was close to tears, "I thought… I thought that you of all people, would've understood me." She then looked at him, with a tear going down her cheek, and suddenly freeze up. "Don't tell me… you're rejecting me? You don't care about my feelings?" she shivered a bit, unable to cope with the feeling of rejection, until finally, she shouted out to the sky, "Jake, Whyyyyyy?!" She then began swinging down her ice claw fully intending to finish Moka.

But, a bright flash of green light caused Mizore to turn her head to shield her eyes. And she suddenly felt something big and strong grabbed her wrist, stopping her attack. When she turned her head back to see what had happen she saw that Jake had transformed into Shocksquatch and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

Shocksquatch then slight threw Mizore's arm back. Causing, her to let go of Moka to try and mantain her balance.

"Jake." Moka said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You alright?" Shocksquatch asked Moka.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Moka answered.

Before any more words could be exchanged they were suddenly bombarded by a huge ice storm. The storm was coming from Mizore, as her left hand was held up in the air. Circling around her palm were icy winds and snow, blazing into a whirlwind of a blizzard. As the winds blew, creating immense and intense cold and snow, Mizore pointed out, speaking clearly through the winds. "You made a big mistake in getting in the way of my romance. For that… you can all just die in a block of ice!"

"Mizore, please!" Shocksquatch pleaded. "I don't want to fight you!"

Mizore gave Shocksquatch a sad look, a small tear rolling down her cheek. "Jake...I...I thought you were then one." she whispered, just barely loud enough for Shocksquatch to hear.

"Please, just stop this and we can talk." Shocksquatch tried to reason.

"Ju...just leave me alone!" Mizore shouted, as she shot a spear of ice at Shocksquatch.

Shocksquatch quickly reacted as he quickly began to build up electricity, causing static to spark of him and his fur to stand up, he opened his mouth and fire a blast of electricty that collided with the piece of ice, shattering it and in return stopped the beam of electricity.

Mizore and Shocksquatch then began staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make a move, Mizore was the first but it wasn't to attack, instead she wiped away another tear running down her cheek. She then created a large whirlwind of snowy wind, that circled her. Once it got to where they could no longer see her, it died down to reveal she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Kurumu asked as she made ger way to Moka and Shocksquatch.

"I don't know." Shocksquatch answered.

"I just hope she doesn't try anything else." Moka said.

"I hope so too." Yukari added, as she walked over to the rest of the group.

All of the sudden the four heard a loud cracking sound.

"Uhhh...Jake? How much does that form weight?" Yukari asked.

"Ummm...I don't know." Shocksquatch said scratching the top of his head. "Maybe 300 to 400 pounds."

"I was afraid of that." Yukari replied.

Before Moka, Kurumu, or Shocksquatch could ask what she meant, the ice below the four gave way sending them into the cold water below.

* * *

The next day, after all of their classes were over. Jake, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were sitting together in the Newspaper Clubroom. After the incident involving Mizore, they had all gathered together in case she tried to attack Jake or any of them. And since she didn't show up for class today, they were prepared for the worse.

"Hey, guys. Can I ask you something?" Jake said to the girls.

"Of, course." Moka replied. Kurumu and Yukari noddinf their heads in agreement.

"Whay do you guys know of Yuki-Onna?" Jake asked.

All three of the girls seemed to be in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Why do you ask?" Moka asked.

"It's becuase, of that stalker girl isn't it?" Kurumu questioned.

"A bit." Jake replied. "I read through that book I have on monsters, but I've noticed that all the ones I've meet that not all the information is accurate so I was wondering if you guys might know anything?"

It was silent for a while, until Yukari decided to speak up. "I remember hearing that even though they tend to kidnap people that get lost in the moutains that they're not considered to be evil, they're more likely just extremely lonely." she explained.

"The girl that attacked us? Lonely?" Kurumu huffed at this as she crossed her arms. "I think crazy stalker psycho skank's the best description for her."

Of course, Jake was no longer paying any attention after he heard what Yukari said. He was looking at the nearby window, with a look of understanding. If anyone knew what it was like to be loney it was him, since before he even came here he never really fit in.

* * *

Afterwards Jake was in the Faculty Room talking to Miss Nekonome.

"Where Mizore lives?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously.

Jake made an excuse to leave the girls, even though they were agianst it he managed to convince them that he would be able to defend himself with the Monstitrix and that Moka had just a big a target on her back after yesterday and that he trusted Kurumu and Yukari to keep her safe.

"Yes." Jake replied with a nod. "I'm worried about her, since she didn't show up today."

"Oh, how nice of you!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed with a smile. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number. It's so nice that she's making friends now; I was pretty worried for her, considering no one's befriended her yet."

_'Wonder why.'_ Jake thought sarcasticly, but quickly abandoned those thoughts.

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind Jake.

Jake turned around to see who it was that had said that. Who he saw was a man somewhere between his twenties and early thirties, who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair, but a dead giveaway of his appearance, were the dark circles under his eyes, almost as if the guy had trouble sleeping at night. He appeared to be someone who thought they were slick. He gace off this vibe that Jake didn't like, like he was hiding something.

"She's dangerous, you know." the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Kotsubo-sensei?" Ms. Nekonome blinked apparently realizing who the man was. "Please, don't speak ill of students." she told the other teacher.

The man's full name was Okuto Kotsubo, the gym teacher here at Youkia Academy.

Kotsubo shrugged. "I'm just saying she's trouble." he replied. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"She was sick, wasn't she?" Jake answered.

"That's the cover story." Kotsubo answered with a chuckle. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

Jake raised an eyebrow at Kotsubo, sure Mizore had attacked him and even tried to kill Moka. But, in both cases she had a reason, a messed up reason but a reason none the less. "You sure about that? Maybe it was a mistake?" he asked.

"Heck yeah I'm sure!" Kotsubo answered with even more chuckling. "You see, I was the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too."

Jake narrowed his eyes at the man with that answer. Kotsubo didn't look to bad for wear if he was attacked, not only that but his chuckling when telling the story was a bit strange, why would someone find being assualted funny? Plus, he seemed to be leaving some facts out of the story of his 'attack'. "I'm sure she had a good reason." he commented shrugging his shoulder like it was no big deal.

Kotsubo narrowed his eyes at Jake. "I don't think she had a good reason when she attacked those two students last night." he told Jake. "She's escalating."

Jake's eyes windened in suprise. "But..." he tried to reply.

"No mistake, kid." Kotsubo cut him off. "They were frozen in ice and looked cut up pretty bad. They might have died if we hadn't found 'em in time."

"How do you know it was Mizore?" Jake asked.

"The ice was pretty unmistakable." Kotsubo answered, he then began to chuckle. "There's even talk of Mizore Shirayuki getting expelled since she's so dangerous."

"How are we sure it's her?" Jake asked unconvinced.

"The ice!" Kotsubo answered like it was all the proof needed. "Who else could it be?"

"She can't be the only one here who uses ice." Jake argued. "There must be…hundreds of monsters here. Mizore can't be the only one who uses ice. And since keeping you identity a secret is a rule not even the Headmaster knows what species are all here. We can't accuse one student based off so little proof." He knew this was a possibility. With so many students here, Mizore couldn't be the only one to have ice powers.

"Ohhhh! That's a good point!" Miss Nekonome gasped in suprise. "It could be someone else who uses ice. She's just the only one who we know who can!"

"And all this starts up the night of the day she gets back here?" Kotsubo asked with a frown. "Sorry, but I know a troublemaker when I see one."

"Well, it's either a coicidence, since weird things seem to happen a lot here." Jake argued. "Or another student who can use ice, is using this as an excuse to attack people. I mean, if only one person is know for using ice then you can kind of get away with anything."

"You know…" came a female voice.

Jake, Miss Nekonome, and Kotsubo all turned to see who had joined the conversation.

It was another teacher, or to be exact the math teacher, Ririko Kagome. She had glasses, full red lips, and a beauty mark on the right side of her face, right above her lip. She wore a white long sleeve button up shirt, that she left the top few buttons undo to show off a lot of clevage to her large breast and her black lace bra, a leather like skirt, and stockings.

"He has a point. Plenty of odd things have happened here since the year started. And with so many different monsters grouped together it wouldn't be suprising if one tried to frame another." Ririko explained. She also gave a subtle wink towards Jake.

Jake put on a nervous grin at the wink. The wink was only done because, wellll...it was no secret that Jake had become Miss Ririko's favorite student even with him sleeping through her class almost everyday. It was only becuase, he had a nack for understanding math without a problem, so she didn't complain in fact she seemed to encourage it. But, the way Miss Ririko looked at him when no one else was kind of unerved him.

"Hey, are you forgetting that she attacked me? Can we really let that go? The fact she hasn't said anything speaks for her guilt!" Kotsubo shouted in irritation.

"Maybe she's afraid to since she'd be the person all the blame would fall on." Jake replied. "I'll talk to her and get her side of the story."

"Good idea!" Miss Nekonome cheered with a smile. She quickly grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper and began scribbling something on it. "Here you go! I wish you success." she said handing the paper to Jake.

Jake took the paper with a smile. "Thanks." he said. As he was leaving he gave one last glance to Kotsubo, who glaring at him which he returned. _'I've got a feeling that things are going to get worse.'_ he thought as he left the room.

_'He's going to be trouble.'_ Kotsubo thought with a frown.

* * *

At the top floor of the girl's dorm, Jake was standing outside Mizore's door. He knew it was her's since the plaque on the door said 'Shirayuki'.

He had come straight here after the his little 'discussion' with Kotsubo. He didn't want to tell the girls about all this since they would probably freak out about the whole thing. Not only that but he could tell, Mizore wasn't a bad person. She was just lonely and misunderstood.

_'OK, time to talk to Mizore.'_ Jake thought. As he went to grab the door knob he recoiled from the cold air surrounding it. _Man, that's some cold air. But, being a Yuki-onna I shouldn't be suprised.'_

He reached and grabbed the knob this time and gave it a turn, to his suprise it was unlocked. _'That's strange.'_ he thought, but continued in anyway.

The enitre room had a thin layer of ice all over everything. "Mizore?" Jake called out. "It's me...Jake. Are you here?" he continued looking around until he wound up in her living room. He heard a cracking noise from under his foot he looked down to see it was a picture frame. He picked down to pick it up and brushed off some of the ice to reveal it was a picture of him. "Guess she's been crushing on me for awhile." he muttered to himself.

Jake turned to leave, but only to come face to face with one of Mizore's ice claws. "Ahhh!" Jake screamed. After quickly catching his breath, he managed to talk to the girl. "Mizore! Oh, man am I glad to see you." he told her with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Mizore asked bluntly with no emotion, but she dropped her claws, but kept them on.

Jake let out a sigh as he prepared to explain. "I heard about what happened the night after… you know." He didn't want to bring more than he needed to since she doesn't seem to handle refection well. "About the two students that got frozen. One of the teachers said that you did it. I came here to get your side of the story." He sighed, as he looked to her, explaining the situation. "They're talking about expelling you."

"Expelling?" Mizore asked, not showing it, but deeply fazed by this.

"I know your probably not the only one here with ice powers, but if we go and give the faculty your explanation then..." Jake tried to explain.

"I did freeze them." Mizore answered, her face lowered. She didn't have to look to know a look of shock was on Jake's face. She let out a sigh and started shivering. "But I wasn't careless about it; I was pissed off at first, but I realized what I did. I unfroze them and stayed to keep an eye on them, making sure they were alright." But then, she sniffled lightly, her ice claws disappearing, as she hugged herself.

Jake saw this action, and figured she was crying, "Mizore, I…?" he tried walking towards her, hoping to at least comfort her.

"Just Stay Away!" she shouted at him, and looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "I honestly thought that you were the one, Jake. My soul mate: the one who could truly understand me. The other half of my soul." She then closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. "But I was wrong. Nobody will ever understand me or accept me." She shook her head, until she cried out. "Nobody. Nobody will. No Oooooonnnne!"

As she cried out another blizzard was created engulfing the room and blinding Jake. Once it died down Mizore had once again dissapeared.

Jake let out a sigh. "Great, now where could she be?" he asked himself. Then a lightbulb went off in his head when he remebered that Miss Nekonome metioned a place that Mizore liked to hang out, besides the lake. " I hope I can make it their before something bad happens." And with that Jake took off at full sprint.

* * *

Mizore was just standing at the edge of a cliff that was overlooking the large ocean-sized lake. It would appear that she was alone once again. Jake didn't want to see her anymore. Heck, she doubted anybody would want to see her ever again. She'd done some thinking. Maybe she shouldn't have attacked Moka and maybe she shouldn't have tried to freeze Jake. But, she was just so lonely and well he seemed the same way too. Too bad she was wrong; in the end, nobody would ever understand her. She hugged herself, allowing a single tear to drop from both of her eyes, realizing she would be alone forever.

"Well, well, well..." came a familiar voice from behind her. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki? You always come to this spot when you're lonely." Mizore spun around and saw that it was, Kotsubo.

"Kotsubo…sensei?" Mizore said backing away in fear from the grinning teacher

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you." Kotsubo said as he approached her, grinning lecherously. "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me; you were going to rape me." she replied. "I didn't like it."

"Well, nobody was going to believe you anyway." he commented. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He explained. "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground.

"Let me go!" she demanded as she struggled against him.

"Oh, don't be like that." he told Mizore as he licked his lips. "Didn't you say that you liked… no, loved me, right?" All of the sudden strange bump growths started forming from his back. "So whatever I would do to you, it wouldn't matter, right?" He asked her darkly, as a sharp tooth grin appeared on his face, as well as dark rings appearing on his already demonic growing face. "So let me have my fun, and nothing bad will happen… I'll make sure no one gives you any hassle ever again."

Mizore looked in shock and horror at the teacher, as it processed in her mind. _'I see. So he's the one who spread those rumors.'_ The fury inside her was gone, she knew that no matter what, it was his word against her. _'I was such an idiot to ever have a crush on him, not knowing what he was like. That's why I can't trust anyone…'_ as the truth came into focus, another tear started to form._ 'I will always be… alone…'_

Mizore's eyes closed shut, allowing another tear or two to shed, expecting the worse, and hoping it would be over quickly. When, all of the sudden she heard a lound smacking sound and Kotsubo's hold on her dissappeared. She opened her eyes to see Kotsubo on his back a decent ways away and Jake was kneeling next her a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay, Mizore?" Jake asked.

Mizore blinked in suprise not really sure if what she was seeing was real. "Jake?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me." Jake replied. "You need to get out of here. I'll take care of this guy."

Mizore just nodded her head and stood up to run away, but a purple octopus tentacle wrapped around her ankle and tripped her.

"Not so fast!" Kotsubo sneered. His entire form change and he looked to have an octopus attached to the back of his body with the octopus head acting as cowl over his head and the tentacles swinging about. His own arms had also turned intp tentacles with suction cups, his true form was that of a Kraken.

* * *

**Monster Facts:**

**Kraken's are a B-Ranked monster. They have incredible strength that allows them to sink ships with their powerful tentacles. They are able to with stand the high pressure and cold of the ocean and are one of the oldest monsters and one that is known around the world.**

**Now, while the Plumbers have had to deal with a few Krakens in the past they all appear to either be mindless beasts or possibly alien krakens. It has not been confirmed which is true.**

* * *

"Mizore!" Jake shouted. He ran towards the tentacle that had a hold of her. "Let go of her, you bastard!" he shouted stopping the tentacle as hard as he could.

"You little bastard!" roared Kotsubo. His tentacles lashed out and one wrapped around Jake's body. "I'll break your scrawny little neck for interfering with a Student/Teacher Conference!"

"Jake, no!" Mizore shouted in horror.

As Kotsubo continued to slowly squeeze the life out of Jake he decided to taunt him. "What's the matter, Jake Mension? Why aren't you turning into one of those Gaijin monsters of yours?" he sneered. But, of course Jake couldn't answer. "Oh, what's the matter, Mension, out of breath? Let's see you transform into something that can get your way out of this one!"

"Screw…you!" Jake managed to utter.

Kotsubo's face curled into a mask of fury as he continued to crush Jake. "That's it! I'll just crush you until all your bones break, and all your organs are turned to jelly!" he shouted, the tentacles of his body snapping around violently.

However, the crushing of Jake was stopped when the tetnacle holding him was incased in ice. And with the struggling of Jake, it shattered. Causing, the teacher to roar in pain.

Jake fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath that was squeezed out of him.

"Jake!" Mizore cried out, as she ran and knelt by his side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Jake wheezed out. "You just need to get out of here."

Mizore looked regretful. Jake was trying to help her even after what she tried to do before. Now, it was her turn to help him. "No, Jake. I'm not leaving you." she told him. "He nearly killed you, so I'm staying to help." she added as her hand pressed agaisnt the Monstitrix.

Jake was going to argue with Mizore but, when he took notice of the determined look she had he knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere with that. "Alright." he told her with a defeated sigh. He then placed a hand on the one she had on his wrist. "But, you need to promise me something."

"What?" Mizore asked.

"I need you to stay back and only step in if I ask or like just a second ago. Okay?" Jake told Mizore.

Mizore looked like she was going to argue, but she bit her tongue and nodded her head in agreement.

Jake gave Mizore a smile. "Thanks. Now, step back. This will be over soon." he told her.

Mizore nodded and moved a good ways away from Jake, but close enough to act if need be.

Jake stood up and prepared to face off agiasnt Kotsubo, who was no loger worried about his missing tentacle, since it had regenerated, but he seemed to be enjoying the scene in front of him.

"How sweet." Kotsubo mocked. "Your going to continue to fight me all by yourself. For what? So, you can play the hero that saves to damsel in distress? I almost killed you earlier and I won't let you get away again!"

"If you wanted to kill me why didn't you attack during me and Mizore's conversation?" Jake asked with a challenging glare.

Kotusbo gave Jake a sickening grin. "Where's the fun in that? I want you dead but, your giving Shirayuki the joy of hope and I want to destroy that before I continue what you interuptted." he explained licking his lips. "I'm really going to enjoy that part."

"I'm not going to let that happen! You sick bastard!" Jake shouted. He then activated the Monstitrix and in a flash of green light he was gone and replaced with Tankenstien.

And Tankenstien didn't waste any time with words as he began charging the gym teacher.

Kotsubo let out a small huff at the charging Tankenstien. "I was hoping to have a bit of toying around with you before I killed you, but if you want it over quickly. I'll be happy to oblige!" he shouted as he sent a few tentacles at him.

But, the one thing he wasn't expected was the large bulking form of Tankenstien to have amazing reflexes, as he quickly mounevered out of the path of the tentacles.

Once Tankenstien was able to close the gap between him and Kotsubo, he began to take out some of the anger he had for the gym teacher and give him what he deserved. He delivered a punch to the teacher's stomach that caused him to hunch over, he then gave him an upper cut to the chin sending him slightly skyward.

"Things are a lot different when you're dealing with someone who can fight back, huh?" Tankenstien taunted the downed Kotsubo.

Then all of the sudden something grabbed Tankenstien's leg and whipped into the air and flung into the ground. Tankenstien looked down at his leg to see one of Kotsubo's tentacles wrapped around it. Kotsubo the used a few of his other tentacles to get up off the ground and he was not happy by the look on his face.

"You little punk!" Kotsubo roared. He then began swinging Tankenstien around and slamming him into the ground repeatedly. After about the twelth time he flung him into the air and shot out four tentacles one wrapping around each leg and each arm. "Now, I'm going to rip off you arms and legs and leave laying on the ground in a pool of your own blood as you watch me have my fun with Mizore." he sneered with a laugh.

Tankenstien narrowed his eyes at the gym teacher. "I told you I'm not going to let that happen!" he shouted.

Kotsubo just rolled his eyes. "Sure you are." he mocked. He then began slowly pulling at Tankenstiens limbs to make the process as painful as possible.

Tankenstien tried to fight back but it seemed that Kotsubo's tentacles were a lot stronger than they appeared. So, he formulated a plan and put it in into action. Using as much strength as he could must he managed to grab a handful of tentacle in each hand. And then the two metal like towers on his back expanded out slightly.

Kotsubo raised an eyebrow at Tankenstien's actions. _'What's he doing?'_ he thought. He received the answer just seconds later as a large current of electricity shot up his tentacles and into his body. "Ahhhhhhhh!" he roared in pain, pulling his tentacles away from electricly charged Transylian. He wasn't able to pull the two away from Tankenstien's arms however, as the later had them in a death grip.

As Tankenstien dropped the short distance to the ground he never did let go of the gym teacher's tentacles. He alos kept pumping elecricity into Kotsubo as he then began slowly approaching the teacher, all the while never letting go of the tentacles.

"How does it fell to be completely helpless?" Tankenstien asked the in pain teacher. He then used his super strength to fling Kotsubo into the air and used the tentacles he still had a hold of to fling him into the ground with all his might. "Now, stay down if you know what's good for you." he told him as he let go of the tentacles.

Kotsubo didn't really listen as he slowly began to stand up, which was difficult after having a few hundred volts of electricity flow through his body. "I'm not going to stop. Even if you beat me it isn't going to stop me. That's only going to happen if I'm dead and buried!" he roared at Tankenstien.

Tankenstien gave the gym teacher an impassive look. "Have it you way then." he told him in a monotone voice as he charged the teacher.

Kotsubo's eyes widened in shock and fear at the charging Transylian. He tried to move or to lash out with his tentacles, but the amount of electricity that was put through his body earlier had messed him more than he thought.

Once Tankenstien was upon the teacher he grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground once agian, but he didn't allow for that to be the end. He then pumped a large volt of electricity right into Kotsubo's body through his head.

Mizore watched on in slight fear at the sight before her. She could see the a large amount of electricity arcing off Kotsubo's body and the sound was more like that of a lightning strike.

When Tankenstien was sure that Kotsubo had had enough he stop the electricity and let go of his face. He noticed that Kotsubo had reverted back to his human form and he had some slight burn marks over his body, but he could see that his chest was still rising, meaning he wasn't dead but unconcious. Suddenly, the Monstitrix began beeping and in a flash of red Tankenstien was back into Jake.

Jake then began walking back towards Mizore to check up on her. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Mizore nodded her head but she seemed to be having trouble focusing on Jake and the still form of the gym teacher. "Is he...?" she asked motioning towards Kotsubo.

Jake shook his head at the question. "No, he isn't dead." he told her looking at the teacher. " He may have thought he was going to get me to, but I'm not going to give him what he wants."

A confused look appeared on Mizore's face at the last comment. "What do mean 'what he wants'?" she asked.

Jake turned back to Mizore. "I guess you'd call it a last ditch effort." he answered. "He was hoping to ruin your life and cause you to be alone agian." he explained.

"How would his death do that?" Mizore asked even more confused now.

"If I had killed him how would your actions change towards me?" Jake asked her. "I could tell earlier when you though I had you were kind of scared of me. If I had you'd probably hide yourslelf away and he would have succeded in making you alone all your life." he explained.

"I'm already completely alone, it can't be worse." Mizore replied turning away from Jake, like she was going to leave.

"Hold on, Mizore." Jake said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have to tell you something that I never got to." he explained.

Mizore stopped and turned to Jake letting him know that she was going to listen.

"Back when we first met, when I was telling you I wasn't loney anymore you never let me finish." Jake told her. "I'm not loney anymore becuase, I've made some friends. I know what it feels like to be alone and an outcast...more so than you think. And you're not alone anymore either, cause you've got me as a friend and I'm sure that Yukari, Kurumu, and even Moka well be your friends as well."

Mizore blinked in suprise and she looked like she was really thinking about what Jake had said. "I...I don't want to be alone anymore." she told Jake. "Having friends sounds really nice, but are you sure that the others will be friends with me? Espcially Moka, after I tried to kill her?" she asked.

Jake let out a light chuckle. "I'm sure. You just have to give them a chance and they'll do the same for you. And the Moka situation, you aren't the first to try something like that. In fact, Kurumu tried the same thing and even tried to make me her slave." he explained.

Mizore put a smile on as she nodded her head. "Alright, thank you." she told Jake.

"No problem." Jake replied. "Let's get back before..."

"Jake!" came the shout of three familiar female voices.

Jake and Mizore turned thier heads slightly to see none other than Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari running in their direction. Jake noticed that their faces went from worried to relieved to worried once agian when they saw Mizore, shocked when they noticed the beaten Kotsubo, and angry at him.

"Jake! What's going on?! Why is Kotsubo-sensei unconsious?! And why is that crazy snow girl here?!" Kurumu asked, or shouted depending on how you want to put it, at Jake.

"We were worried when you were gone so long and then Miss Nekonome came into the clubroom and told us that you had gone to talk to Mizore and we got worried." Moka explained.

"We ran all over looking for you. We almost gave up until we heard what sounded like a lightning strike and saw bits of electricity coming up from over here. What happened?" Yukari told Jake.

Jake rubbed the back of his nervously. "It's a pretty long story." Jake told the three girls. He then looked towards Mizore to see if it was okay to tell them everything and when she nodded her head he began telling them everything that happened when he left the newspaper club earlier and what all he had learned about Mizore and her past with Kotsubo.

Needless to say that the girls opinion of Mizore changed slightly after that.

"Oh, Mizore I'm so sorry." Moka told the Yuki-Onna.

"If we knew we would have helped out." Yukari added.

"At least that bastard got what he deserved in the end." Kurumu commented.

Mizore smiled softly at the three girls, now knowing what it was like to have people who truely cared for her. "Thank you all." she told the three girls. She then turned towards Moka. "I also want to apologize for trying to kill you, Moka. I would really like to try and be friends."

Moka smiled at Mizore. "I'd like that." she told Mizore.

"Didn't she try and kill you and freeze Jake into an ice cube?" Kurumu asked.

"Yeah, but you tried to kill Moka as well and even tried to make Jake your slave." Yukari told the succubus.

Kurumu just rubbed the back of her head and let out a nervous laugh.

"Why don't we go to the Headmaster and tell him what's happened." Moka said to try an avoid any possible problems.

"That's a good idea." Jake commented, knowing what Moka was trying to do but also knowing that they needed to before things got worse for Mizore.

As the five began heading back to the acadmey they were suddenly stopped.

"Where do you think your going...Mension!"

Jake and the girls turned around to see Kotsubo barely standing and partialy hunched over. He was breathing heavily and looked like he was using all of his left over energy to stand.

"It's over Kotsubo!" Jake shouted at the teacher. "Your beat and were going to the Headmaster with what you've done!"

"Heheheh...Hahahahahaha!" Kotsubo began laughing like a mad man at that. "You really are a fool, boy! Don't you remember the whole reason Shirayuki didn't report me? It's because it's the word of a student agianst a teacher! You've got no proof that I tried to rape Mizore, or that I attacked those two students to frame her, or the fact I tried to kill you!" he exclaimed with a made smile. "So, go ahead and report me, I'm sure they'd love to hear how you attacked a teacher. And once everythings said and done I'm going to ruin all of your lives, but the question is how to do it." he added while licking his lips and eyeing all the girls.

Jake narrowed his eyes and stepped forward a bit. "That's not going to happen!" he yelled at the mad teacher.

Kotsubo just smirked at Jake. "I told you they only way to stop me, is to kill me." he told the young plumber.

Jake began making his way to the teacher.

"Hold on their, Jake."

Jake stopped walking towards Kotsubo as he turned to the woods to see, to his and everyone's suprise, Gin.

"Gin?" Jake, Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari questioned.

"What are you doing here, Morioka?" Kotsubo asked.

Gin ignored the injured teacher as he made his way to Jake. "Jake, don't do something you'll regret. Just walk away." he told Jake.

"But, I can't let him hurt them!" Jake shouted at the older student while motioning towards the girls. "And I will stop him!"

Gin grabbed both of Jake's shoulders to keep him from going any further. "Listen to me, Jake!" he shouted in a serious tone that was suprising for the werewolf. "You've got to trust me on this. Let's just go to the Headmaster."

Jake wanted to argue, but the look on Gin's face was enough to convince him. Not, only that but he knew Gin was right about doing something he'd regret. "Alright, let's go." he told the older student.

As Jake and Gin walked towards the girls. The girls were unsure about what was going on, but seeing the serious looks on the two boys face they decided to follow along.

"Hey! Where do you think your going!?" Kotsubo shouted to the retreating students. "The Headmaster isn't going to help! You've got no proof!"

Out of the students, it was Gin who stopped; to the suprise of the others.

"I think we'll manage." Gin told the teacher as he pulled out a black object from his coat pocket.

"What's that?" Kotsubo asked. But, by the way he was sweating it was obvious that he knew what it was.

A small smirk appeared on Gin's face. "This? This is a tape recorder." he answered. "But, I'm sure you already knew that. And before you ask what's recorded on here are your last words as a free man."

Kotsubo's eyes widened in horror as the truth sunk into his mind. It was all over for him.

"Like I told you." Jake said bringing the teacher out of his thoughts. "It's over for you."

And with that the six began leaving the beaten and broken Kotsubo.

"No! It's not over! I won't let it end like this!" Kotsubo roared in anger as he charged the six, or more importantly Mizore, with the last bit of his strength.

They all turned around in time to see Kotsubo just inches away from tackeling Mizore over the nearby cliff, but before he could reach her Jake pulled her out of the way.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kotsubo screamed as he plumeted to the bottom below.

Jake and the others looked over the edge but couldn't see a sign of Kotsubo.

"Let's go, guys." Jake told everyone with a sigh.

The other five nodded their heads and followed Jake back to the academy.

After Jake and the gang went to the Headmaster with their accusations agianst Kotsubo and the recording as evidence he of course believed them and began a search for the missing teacher. But, the search turned up nothing and he was ruled dead.

Some other good news was with the evidence brought into light Mizore was cleared of all problems and given a clean slate.

* * *

A few days later Jake and the rest of the Newspaper Club were in their clubroom celebrating the good news and one of the greatest scoops to ever be reported by the Newspaper Club.

"Cheers!" everyone called out.

"To a major scoop!" Gin said with a smile. He hadn't had such an incredible story since he first joined the Newspaper Club in his first year.

"And we have Jake to thank for it!" Kurumu added smileing as she leaned against said his shoulder. "Without him, we never would have found out about it!"

"But how did you know where to go in the first place Jake?" Moka asked.

"Luckily, Miss Nekonome mention that was one of Mizore's favorite places to go." Jake answered. "So, when she dissapeared on me agian I ran straight there."

"But, how did Gin know about all of this?" Yukari asked.

"I was out doing something else when I heard the lightning sound. I ran in the direction and by the time I got their Jake was aleady fighting Kotsubo. So, I decided to snap a few photos while I was there." Gin explained.

"Well, it's a good thing you were there." Moka said. "If you hadn't got that recording of Kotsubo's confession then we wouldn't have been able to help clear Mizore's name."

"Hehe." Gin laughed boastfuly. "If they're is one thing I'm good at it's sniffing out a good scoop." During his boasting however, some photos fell out of his pocket.

"What's this?" Kurumu questioned as she picked a few up. Yukair was looking over her shoulder to get a better look.

To nobodies real suprise they were photos of girls that were getting dressed, undressed, or completely nude. Gin sweat dropped at this turn of events, and then looked to Kurumu, Yukari, as they glared at the werewolf boy. Suddenly, they all attacked him, making a small dustcloud of a battle between the three of them. Both Jake and Moka sweat dropped at the scene.

Jake had a small smile on his but suddenly sneezed as he felt a chill. "I think someone should close the window. There's a draft." he said.

"That wasn't coming from the window." Moka told Jake as she pointed at the door. Jake and the others turned to see Mizore at the door.

"Mizore?" Jake asked in surprise.

Kurumu and Yukari stopped their attack on the battered Gin, and all watched as the Snow Girl entered. She now sported a shorter hairstyle.

Jake went over to greet her. "Mizore, what brings you here?"

"Do you like my hair?" Mizore asked seemingly ignoring his question.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, it makes you look cuter."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mizore said returning the smile as she hugged him. "I'd like to thank you again for before, for sticking up for me, my hero."

Jake was beginning to shiver at the close contact to the Yuki-Onna

"Hey, get off him!" Kurumu shouted but was suddenly frozen in a block of ice.

"Mizore!" Jake scolded.

"Sorry, but old habits die hard." Mizore apologized. She then turned her attention over to a slightly recovering Gin, who was still on the floor, but she didn't release her grip on Jake. "Also, I wanted to join the club."

"You do?" Jake asked in suprise. He and everyone else were surprised at Mizore's sudden desire to join a club. They didn't have a real problem with that, but they thought she'd want some more time to recover after everything that happened.

"It's very lively and…I don't want to be alone." Mizore explained.

"Well, welcome to the club!" Gin grinned, but winced from the beating he got. "We welcome anybody!"

Moka frowned, not liking how Mizore was hanging off Jake, but she knew what Jake was like so she allowed it. He was just too nice sometimes.

Jake, however, was shivering as his teeth chattered due to Mizore hugging him. He would become a popsicle if this went on. But that didn't stop Moka from pouncing on him, startling both him and Mizore.

Moka opened her mouth, exposing her fangs, and...

"Chuuuuuu!"

"Ack!" Jake groaned. "Getting frozen and having blood drained. Not my idea to end this day!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the human world at the old abadonded shrine that Psyphon had turned into his new base. Psyphon was standing over a table in the lab that he had made from some stolen tech, which he was able to get thanks Nagare.

On the table was Kotsubo who was badly injured and hooked up to some machines that were helping him stay alive.

"How is he going to help me in my goal?" Psyphon asked. "He's lucky to be alive and I'm not going to waste time and resources fixing him."

Across from him was Ishigami, who had found Kotsubo washed up on the shore barely alive. "For, one he was a teacher at the academy and last time I checked you need all the help you can getting in." she told the alien. "Not only that but..."

"Me...Mension...I...I'll...Ki...kill..." Kotsubo mummbled in his near death state.

"He has a lot of reason to help us." Ishigami finished with a smile.

A grin appeared on Psyphon's face. "I think he just became woth the effort." he told her.

* * *

**I hope you guys all enjoyed the new chapter and remember that if you guys have any idea for Monsters to add to the Monstitrix please let me know.**

**Also, should I add the Kraken? (This isn't the poll question) Let me know in a review!**

**Announcer: On the next installment of 'Monster and Aliens'. A large number of students have been attacked and when the only possible suspects are the victims. It's going to take all of Jake and the gangs skills to stop this meanace before it's to late. Will they solve the case or will it be lights out for Youkia Academy? Find out in...**

**'The Dark Times of Youkia'!**


End file.
